Bulletproof
by krispybee12
Summary: Eric Northman and Godric Hyde, close friends and partners on the police force, are charged with protecting one, Sookie Stackhouse, an exotic dancer who's very life is in danger…Apparently, being shut off from the rest of the world in a safe house together can lead to some rather interesting developments, romantically speaking that is… AH, AU, G/E, E/S/G *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Really hope you all enjoy this story! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 1

GPOV

Shrill ringing of my cell phone assaults my ears, tearing me from my restful sleep and it's with an exhausted groan I find myself fumbling for the annoying device, fully intent on giving the rude caller a piece of my mind. I hit the button to accept the call, sending a cursory glance towards the digital clock. 3 am. Damn, way too fucking early.

"Yeah?" I answer groggily, not caring at all if I sound rude or impatient, as I'm currently both.

"Godric," the male voice slurs at the other end of the call and my head falls forward in defeat. Not again.

"Eric," I sigh out, shaking my head at my colleague's rather annoying tendencies. "Where are you?" I question knowingly, slinging my legs to the side of the bed before bending down to grab a pair of discarded jeans.

"Usual," is all he answers back and I can't help but roll my eyes, wondering not for the first time, if he'll ever change.

"I'm on my way," I sigh out, struggling into a t-shirt whilst trying to keep my cellphone to my ear. "Just…try to behave, alright?" I add, knowing my troublemaking partner isn't apt to do any such thing, before hearing a booze addled chuckle.

"Sure thing," he answers just before the line goes dead. I let out another sigh, half regretting having told him he could count on me anytime of the day or night, but then, we're friends, good friends, and more than that, we're partners on the police force going on five years now and when we say we've got each other's backs, we really and truly mean it.

I soon find myself driving down the thankfully emptied street in the rather seedy part of downtown before glowing red neon signals my destination. I pull into an open space, telling myself Eric will owe me big time for this one before making my way inside.

I pause just inside the doorway, sending a probing gaze over the dank interior before my eyes finally settle upon the massive blonde currently hunched over the bar; whiskey glass still perched precariously in hand. Damn, he's been hitting the sauce hard tonight, even for him. Great. I let out what must be the hundredth sigh of the night before approaching my inebriated partner.

"Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty," I remark, shaking a broad shoulder lightly to earn a low grunt in turn.

"Ah, and my Prince arrives," he answers back, his hazy, red rimmed, cobalt eyes shining up at me as he attempts to stand from the rather skewed barstool.

"Whoa, careful there, Princess," I remark, wrapping an arm securely around his waist in order to prevent him from taking a rather nasty spill. His long arm wraps around my shoulders tightly and after he succeeds in awkwardly fumbling around in his wallet to procure wrinkled bills for the thankfully infinitely patient bartender, the two of us are making our way towards the door together.

"Goodnight, all!" Eric calls cheerfully to the mostly lethargic stragglers left at the bar before the door slams unceremoniously behind us. "Good people, damn good people," he mumbles out, earning an eye roll from me before I'm left struggling to help him into the passenger's seat, using my practiced skills from years on the force to carefully tuck his head low lest he slam it into the unforgiving metal of the doorframe.

"You know, most people would just call a fucking cab," I grumble out, smacking his fumbling hands away from the seatbelt before strapping him securely in place.

"Oh, but you're the best cabbie in the whole damn city, no fuck that, the entire state! Maybe even the entire fucking _country_ ," he answers back emphatically and I can't help the subsequent chuckle that escapes me once I finally manage to latch his safety belt.

"You just remember that when I go to cash in my favor for picking up your drunken ass again," I answer back with a smirk before making my way to the driver's side door. We're soon making our way into marginally safer territory, the seedy bar district in our red lights before I find myself sending Eric probing glances, curious as to his sudden, uncharacteristic silence. "Doin' alright there, Hoss?" I question only to earn the slightest of nods in return.

"Fucking dandy," he answers back somewhat tersely, his bleary gaze glued to the passing city. The smallest of frowns is formed over his face and though I'd like to question him further, I quickly grasp that whatever it is going on with him, he clearly doesn't want to discuss it, even in his current, intoxicated state.

I can only sigh once more, looking back to the road as we continue to make our way uptown. A frown soon forms upon my own face, realizing my partner's bad habit seems to be getting exponentially worse. This is far from the first time we've found ourselves in this exact situation, but it only used to happen maybe once a month, twice if he was inevitably dumped by whatever skirt he was currently chasing, but now, well, this is the second time this very week I find myself in the role of Officer Northman's personal chauffeur.

This is a rather alarming thought to be sure, and I find myself sending the now brooding blonde yet another cursory glance, wondering not for the first time, just what could be going on in that golden head of his, well, you know, deeper than his thoughts about the latest Shreveport Giants stats. We're soon pulling up to Eric's apartment building and I automatically exit the car before making my way over to the passenger side door.

"Come on, home sweet home," I offer lightly, having to grunt as over six foot of solid muscle is suddenly slumped atop my much smaller frame. Damn, it's easy to forget just how heavy his ass is. After adjusting my hold upon my still silent partner, the two of us soon find ourselves traversing up familiar, well-treaded stairs together.

"Fucking shithole," Eric grumbles out, stumbling slightly over a step before I'm catching him just in time to keep him from face planting into soiled carpeting. "Thanks," he mumbles out, straightening beside me before we're ascending the last few steps together.

"Keys?" I question at the door, adjusting Eric's almost deadweight before receiving an oblivious shrug in turn. "Goddamn it, Eric," I sigh out, digging my own keys back out of my pocket before fumbling to find my own copy of his apartment key. "You'd be fucking lost without me, you know that?" I grumble irritably whilst sliding the correct key home with a soft click.

"I know," I hear him answer softly, his head dropped in apparent shame before he stumbles ahead of me, leaving me instantly regret my rather harsh remark. I let out a defeated sigh, combing my fingers through my surely mussed curls in defeat before traipsing after my apparently somber friend.

"Sit," I instruct upon entering the bedroom, seeing Eric wobbling precariously as he attempts to untie his shoes. Over six feet of man proceeds to collapse upon the creaking bed and I soon find myself crouching low, proceeding to fight with knotted laces for a time before finally just prying the damn sneakers off with an aggravated huff.

I rise to my feet in time to see Eric struggling with his t-shirt, the drunken goof somehow having managed to tangle the thing in his long, tanned limbs, and am left snorting in amusement before leaning down to help free him. The pants are next and I pause but a moment, wondering if I'm crossing some kind of line, before deciding there's nothing overtly sexual about helping a drunken man out of his pants so long as it's only in the most literal of senses.

"Thanks, Godric," Eric remarks once I've managed to strip him down to his cotton boxers and am helping to maneuver him so his head is at the proper end of the bed. I pause, noting the unexpected sincerity of his words, before realizing his statement likely encompass more than my willingness to drive and undress him in his needing state.

"Sure, anytime," I answer back softly, pulling his covers up over him, noting the gratitude shining in startling cobalt eyes. "And I didn't mean anything by what I said before, you know, about you being lost without me. Just-, just forget I said that, alright?" I ask of him, even knowing he likely won't remember most of tonight's events come the harsh light of dawn.

"You were right though," he answers back softly enough I fear I may have misheard him, before I catch a glimpse of his vulnerable gaze peeking up at me above the covers. Shit. A lump forms in my throat as I try to think of the best way to answer that.

"No, I wasn't," I sigh out, plopping down to the bed beside him, suddenly realizing just how exhausted I really am as I glance down to catch sight of curious eyes. "I was just frustrated, I didn't mean it, not really," I assure him.

"Yeah, okay," he answers back unconvincingly to leave my gut twisting once more with guilt. Fuck. I'm way too tired to talk about this right now. A jaw cracking yawn confirms this very thought before I go to stand, fully intending on passing out on Eric's surprisingly comfortable couch.

"'night," I offer, dredging myself to my feet before feeling firm fingers latching upon my wrist. My brows shoot up in surprise before I glace back down to Eric who suddenly appears almost…fearful. Okay, so that's weird. "Um, did you need something?" I question before feeling his iron like grip loosen upon me.

"No, no, it's nothing," he answers back perhaps a bit too quickly and suddenly my previous worries are assaulting my mind once more, wondering just what's been going on with him as of late.

"Eric," I offer softly, dropping back down to the mattress beside him. "If there's something going on, you know you can talk to me about it, right?"

"Yeah, sure," he answers back, once again, a bit too quickly, having to clear his throat loudly before he's rolling over to grant me a view of the exposed flesh of his back.

"Hey," I remark in annoyance, reaching up to take hold of his shoulder, not about to let this go, not when he's suddenly acting so strangely. "Talk to me, dammit," I insist, pulling upon his shoulder perhaps a bit more roughly than intended.

An annoyed growl escapes Eric and in one, swift movement, our roles are reversed as I suddenly find myself pinned upon my back to the bed with a scowling blonde hovering over me. Eric's eyes are wild, even in the low light of the bedroom and his whiskey tinged breath is heavy, labored even, as hot puffs of air greet my agape lips.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me, _really_?" he hisses out before I even a chance to work out what the fuck just happened.

"I-," I start, eyes wide, mind blank, as I suddenly forget just how to form coherent words because Eric is suddenly so very close and his familiar scent, a scent I have to try way too fucking hard to try and ignore on a continuous basis, is invading my every sense, my every thought, to leave me utterly dumbfounded.

"God, you have no idea, no _fucking_ idea," Eric mumbles out, ducking his face lower to run silken lips over my jawline. I want to ask what it is he's talking about, I truly do, but just as I open my mouth to question him, his hips maneuver just so, aligning with my own.

"Oh, fuck," I hiss out, feeling just how aroused, how enticingly hard he is with only thin layers of clothing separating the two of us. A voice at the back of my mind is screaming that this is wrong, that I'm taking advantage of him in his inebriated state, but then his hips roll against my own, quickly drowning out such thoughts entirely.

"So good, so fucking _good_ ," Eric breathes against my throat, his lips and tongue proceeding to attack the sensitive flesh there with an eager urgency to leave me moaning lowly. God, he's right; good, so fucking good, _too_ fucking good, in fact, and so much better than I've even imagined it could be, because, trust me, I've imagined very similar scenarios between us many, _many_ times, though never did I think they would ever come to fruition, that Eric, the ultimate heterosexual himself, might actually return any such feelings. And with that thought, my better judgment finally begins to surface once more.

"Eric, Eric, wait," I breathe out, taking his face into my hands before raising it before my own. "We can't, not now, not like this," the words fall regrettably from my lips, wanting nothing more than to take things further, to experience everything he's apparently more than willing to offer, but I just can't, not in good conscience anyhow.

His cobalt eyes are wide, vulnerable, moreso than I've ever seen from him before and I have to literally pinch the back of my hand just to prove to myself that this is real, that Eric is really on top of me right now…in bed…his obvious erection flush with my own through thin layers of cloth, that it really was _his_ mouth attached to my throat only moments before.

"I-," he starts with a sigh, his head tilting down minutely before his gaze is locked upon my lips. "One kiss," he whispers softly, his voice barely audible.

"Eric," I start to argue, before that pleading gaze rises to meet my rather wary one. God, those eyes of his are like deep drowning pools, pools I'd willingly drown in if at all possible. Just how many times have I caught myself hypnotized by that piercing stare of his, how many times have I had to force myself to look the other way, to not give myself away? But not now, no, in this moment, I can take my fill, finding myself absently stroking my thumb over his lightly stubbled cheek with a soft, audible sigh.

Eric must take this as a sign of agreement as his head dips low to leave his mouth floating just above my own. He pauses momentarily, apparently looking for any sign of hesitance from me as my heart begins to beat wildly in my chest, the anticipation for what's to come already welling within me.

And suddenly his lips are on my own, the barest of caresses, feather-light and teasing and better, so much fucking better than I ever could have imagined. Warm breath mingles with my own, the softest of sighs falling from Eric's lips before the kiss becomes suddenly firmer, his lips proceeding to move experimentally, yet eagerly against my own.

"Godric," he breathes, and that one word manages to send me over the edge as I find myself cupping his face firmly into my palms, before I'm pulling him closer; _needing_ him closer, needing _more_ , so much more. A grunt of surprise escapes Eric, followed by an almost animalistic growl to send my already racing heart pounding harder still. Fuck yes.

What started out as a chaste brush of lips quickly turns into a battle of lips teeth and tongues between us, our mouths now fighting for dominance. Long fingers twine into my hair, tugging just hard enough to leave me moaning throatily into our kiss and as Eric's hips begin their teasing rocking once more, I'm lost, totally and completely.

This. This is what I've been wanting, been thinking about, _dreaming_ about for so long now and I'm still finding it hard to believe this is real, that this is actually happening. What will this mean for the two of us, for our partnership, for our career, for our friendship? Will anything change at all or will everything go back to normal between us after tonight?

My heart pinches at the very notion and I quickly push those thoughts aside, deciding to relish this down to the last detail. Every taste, every touch, every scent, I etch it all permanently on my memory, deciding that if this is truly the one, the _only_ time the two of us will share something like this, I'll be able to cherish it always.

"Fuck," I hiss, muscles tightening low in my abdomen as Eric's hips begin thrusting harder, more demandingly against my own. A firm tug upon my hair leaves me tilting my chin into the air, a pleasured gasp escaping me as Eric exposes my throat before his hungry mouth.

"Almost, almost," Eric growls against my jaw between heated kisses and I find I'm able only to whimper in agreement, my nails biting harshly into broad shoulders just before blunt teeth sink sharply into the crook of my neck to send me plummeting over desire's edge whilst causing white stars to explode behind my eyes.

"Goddamn," I sigh out shakily, my arms wrapping firmly around Eric's now collapsed and shuddering form. I hold him tight, my fingers stroking absently through golden silk as I can't help but fear he'll send me away any moment now. It's not until I feel heated puffs of breath becoming low and shallow against the side of my throat that I can finally relax, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

I glance down to Eric's slumbering face, a fond smile finding its way to my lips and find I can only enjoy this for what it is, whatever it is, for if I'm perfectly honest with myself, I know I may very well never get this chance ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Have I told you all lately just how awesome you are!? Really! You make my day with your amazing reviews, your follows and your favorites! They mean the world to me! So, thank you, each and every one of you!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 2

EPOV

 _One week later…_

Fuck. I'm staring again and he's caught me… _again_. I force my gaze back down to my desk, pretending to be going over my reports, you know, my job, the thing I _should_ be doing right now instead of ogling my emerald eye partner from across the desk for what must be the millionth time since that night exactly one week ago to the day.

"Eric?" Godric questions softly, the mere sound of his voice so soft, so pleading, causing my heart to leap to my throat as I slowly raise my head to meet his gaze once more. "Are-, um, is everything okay?" he questions yet again to leave me nodding in response, even as everything is most certainly _not_ okay, far from it in fact.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'm, uh, just going over the report from the Bodehouse arrest," I explain, proceeding to silently congratulating myself, amazed that I was somehow able to form a complete and logical statement in such close proximity to my partner.

"Um, Eric," he answers, looking down to my desk with a small smirk. "That's not the Bodehouse report," he informs me to leave my brows shooting up in surprise.

"I-, what?" I question, dropping my gaze back to my desk to see he's right. Oh. Fuck me then.

"Eric, are you sure you're alright?" he questions again, his emerald gaze softened, filled with such obvious concern that I find myself momentarily contemplating just spilling my guts to him, finally just coming out with it and telling him how I really and truly feel about him.

But then, just like every other time I've contemplated confessing how I feel, the subsequent guilt kicks in as I inevitably recall the way I practically mauled him in my bed, the way I dry humped him into the mattress whilst hungrily devouring the smooth flesh of his throat. Fucking hell, and now I'm getting hard just fucking _thinking_ about it. Fuck me.

"Eric," sounds softly at my ear, making me jolt in surprise, not having registered Godric's movements before my head is jerking to the side to catch sight of widened, emerald eyes.

"Fuck!" I cry out, a subsequent, awkward chuckle escaping me before I'm taking a deep, calming breath. "You scared me," I sigh out, earning a soft smile from my partner as he nods his understanding. "Yeah, I'm fine," I sigh out with a shrug. "I think maybe I just need to eat something," I offer lamely, knowing full well food will do nothing to cure what's currently ailing me.

"Oh, alright then," Godric answers back, his emerald eyes dimming briefly to make me feel like a colossal ass. "Where you wanna go?" he questions, approaching his desk where he proceeds to pick up his jacket.

"No!" the word escapes me to surprise the both of us before I'm scrambling, desperately trying to come up with any form of excuse for my unprovoked outburst. "Um, I just mean, you can stay here. I'll grab something for the both of us," I somehow manage to spit out, seeing Godric's obvious confusion upon hearing my words.

"Oh," he answers back, his voice laced with obvious disappointment, giving me momentary pause. It's not that I don't want him with me, quite the opposite actually, but I'm afraid if I don't put some space between us here soon, I'm apt to attack him again, this time right in the middle of the fucking station house.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right back," I assure him with a rather awkward smile before making a beeline for the door, seriously needing a bit of fresh air, and needing it right fucking _now_. I'm soon slipping behind the wheel of mine and Godric's assigned unmarked. I take what's meant to be a deep, relaxing inhale, only to instantly regret it as my senses are suddenly assaulted with Godric's familiar scent.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes," I sigh out, having to roll down the window despite the cool weather. I then turn over the engine, perhaps a bit too forcibly before I'm making my way towards the local deli, trying, albeit failing miserably, to push thoughts of a certain dark haired man from my thoughts.

I don't even know when it started, in all honesty, this apparent crush I've managed to develop on my partner. I've never even been attracted to the same sex, having attained a rather legendary status as the town playboy. And then along comes Godric, with those hypnotizing emerald eyes, visibly soft hair and pink, pouty lips. Goddamn, how that man is able to affect me without so much as trying.

"Fuck," I sigh out, slamming the car in park in the deli's lot before I'm left combing my fingers through my hair in frustration, not knowing what the fuck I'm supposed to do in order to fix my current circumstances. I'm soon standing in line, my thoughts miles away, before familiar voices manage to catch my attention.

"Northman, how's it hangin'?" fellow officer, Quinn, questions from his spot at a nearby table, his mouth full of half eaten sub.

"Uh, fine, I guess and you two?" I ask, looking between him and his partner, Rasul, with a forced smile.

"Can't complain," Rasul answers with a shrug. "Where's Godric?" he questions to leave me tensing slightly.

"Uh, back at the station house, the two of us are swamped," I offer a mostly true excuse, trying to keep my voice just as level as possible.

"Ooh, sounds like a lover's quarrel," Quinn teases, winking a lilac eye at me to leave me inwardly panicking. Fuck. Is it really that obvious? And here I thought I was being so subtle. "Dude, I'm fucking with you," he adds, shaking his shining bald head at me, amused chuckles rising from the both of them as I'm left forcing yet another smile, hoping I'm not completely giving myself away.

"Yeah, I know," I lie before turning to place my order with the waiting saleswoman, taking a moment to collect myself before turning back to the table while I wait for my order to be filled.

"So, did you hear?" Rasul questions, his dark eyes sparkling in apparent delight. "The chief thinks he found a break in the Compton case," he enlightens me, instantly improving my mood as my brows rise with sudden interest.

"Compton, as in _William_ Compton, as in the slimy fucker working as the mob's errand boy that's managed to slip through our fingers, what is it, _five_ times now?" I find myself rambling excitedly to earn dual grins from my fellow officers as they nod in the affirmative.

"The very same," Quinn answers back with a smirk.

"No shit," I remark, my head shaking in disbelief.

"No shit," the two of them answer back in unison, before we're sharing mirroring grins. The saleswoman calls out my order then and I wave an excited goodbye to my fellow officers before rushing out the deli door.

GPOV

I sit at my desk trying to make sense of the forms before me, but the words continue to blur together to form utter nonsense as my mind is a million miles away. Fuck. I've tried, I really have, to forget about that night one week ago, but it seems the harder I push, the more vivid the memory becomes. It's killing me and the worst part? I have no fucking idea where to go from here.

I've tried, so many goddamn times, to talk to Eric, to ask him about what happened, to ask where that all stemmed from, but each time I open my mouth to question him, I find myself suddenly plagued with waves of gut wrenching guilt. I can hardly believe I took advantage of his booze addled condition that way and can only blame months, hell _years_ , of pent up lusts over said man for my appalling behavior.

Why? Why did I have to fall for him, my partner of all goddamn people? I haven't even been in a relationship with another man since college, and that was mostly experimental, on both our parts, so what gives? If only there was a way to just shut these feelings off altogether.

"Hey," the sound of Eric's voice greets my ears then, causing my head to snap up, a smile instantly forming as I notice his apparent, jubilant mood, something I haven't noticed from him in, well, about a week now.

"Hey," I greet back, catching my wrapped sandwich from the air as he proceeds to pull up a chair, his cobalt eyes practically sparkling in delight.

"So, I ran into Quinn and Rasul at the deli," he starts, peeling back the paper wrapper of his sandwich with vigor, leaving me perched on the edge of my seat in anticipation.

"And?" I question, watching him take a colossal bite of his sub, his eyes twinkling with sudden mischief. He points to my own sub and I'm left rolling my eyes at him before peeling back the wrapping, a small smile forming upon seeing he ordered just right, but then, we've been partners for years now, he really _should_ know exactly how I take my lunches.

"And they said the chief may have found a break in the Compton case," he finally divulges, leaving my eyes bulging as a huge grin lights up his face.

"No shit?" I question around half eaten sub to earn a fervent head nod, my excitement suddenly bubbling as I now perfectly understand his elated mood.

"Yeah, can you imagine?" he muses, his eyes appearing almost airy. "This could be the beginning of the end to the whole fucking mob and their entire operation in this state," he expands to leave me chewing thoughtfully whilst nodding my agreement.

"So what's the break? An inside informant maybe?" I question only to earn a shrug of broad shoulders in response.

"No fucking idea," he answers back, before the two of us are lost in silent thought for a time, proceeding with our lunches at a rather leisurely pace.

"God, it'd be great to get in on the action," I remark after a time, rumpling my now empty wrapper before grabbing up Eric's abandoned wrapping as well.

"Wouldn't it though?" Eric asks excitedly, his face drawing closer to my own, his eyes alight and sparkling. I find myself suddenly mesmerized by those deep, ocean blue pools as Eric's gaze appears to soften. His face draws close enough to send warm puffs of breath over my lips. Close, so very close, close enough to note the slight hitch of his breath; close enough to send my mind back to that shared night once again.

"Aww, look, Rasul, they made up!" Quinn's voice calls merrily, leaving Eric and I pulling quickly away, the both of us having to clear our throats rather loudly before looking up to the smirking pair now leaning casually against Eric's adjoined desk.

"Fuck off," Eric growls out, earning low chuckles from our fellow officers.

"Northman, Hyde!" is suddenly called out from the chief's office, quieting the lot of us and leaving Eric and I exchanging startled looks.

"Ugh, no fucking way," Rasul grumbles out. "If you two get put on the fucking Compton case, I swear to God…," his threat trails off and Eric and I can only send him matching smirks, the two of us proceeding to trail towards the chief's office together.

"Goddamn it," Quinn groans, earning an enthusiastic middle finger from Eric just before the two of us step into the pristine office together.

"Chief," I greet with a nod, earning the same in turn before Chief Brigant motions for the two of us to sit before his large oak desk.

"I'm sure the two of you have heard the rumors already," the chief starts off, nodding towards the still open door.

"About the Compton case, you mean?" Eric questions, reaching back to slam the door shut firmly before Quinn and Rasul's peering eyes.

"Then I assume you heard we may have caught a break in the case as well," Brigant continues, earning dual nods from the both of us.

"Yes, Chief," I answer back, noting for the first time dark circles drawn under the police chief's eyes, his entire continence seeming weary and uncharacteristically drained. Damn, looks like Eric and I aren't the only ones dealing with personal issues as of late.

"Did you uncover a reliable informant, sir?" Eric questions, earning a quirked brow from the chief before a rather defeated sigh escapes him.

"In a way, I suppose," he answers back, reaching up to rub his temples. Eric and I share a puzzled gaze, the both of us curious as to the chief's rather strange behavior. "Sorry," he soon sighs out, his voice weary. "The details of this particular case are of a rather…personal nature," he divulges to leave both mine and Eric's brows shooting up in shock.

"Chief?" I question, watching him brush his hands over his drawn face in clear distress before he seems to compose himself once more, an icy pale stare soon hitting Eric and I from across the desk.

"I need you two to pick up a person of interest," Brigant informs us, his voice stern, formal once more to leave Eric and I nodding firmly in agreement. "And I assume I need not mention the need for… _discretion_ ," he adds with a raised brow, managing to peak my curiosity as I'm left nodding my understanding.

"Of course, sir," Eric answers from his perch upon the edge of his own seat, his own burning curiosity obviously peaked as well.

"Good," Brigant answers with a firm nod, proceeding to scratch something over a piece of notebook paper. "The address and name," he remarks, reaching out to hand Eric the folded piece of paper before turning his attention back to the files upon his desk, apparently already having dismissed the two of us.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I whisper to Eric once we've shut the door behind us and have somehow managed to press our way past Quinn and Rasul's insistent questioning. We drop back down to our appointed desks and I watch his eyes scan over the scribbled address, noting the way his jaw drops before he raises his startled gaze to meet my own expecting one.

"No fucking clue, but I'm guessing we'll have our questions answered tonight," he tells me, discreetly flashing the address in my direction to leave my brows pinching in confusion.

"But isn't that the name of-," I trail off, seeing Eric's affirming nod.

"The strip joint downtown, yeah," he answers back softly, our gazes connecting once more, though this time, they're ones of mirroring bewilderment, both of us wondering exactly what kind of personal matters of the chief's could be leading us to a gentlemen's club.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 3

GPOV

"And you're sure this is the correct address, right?" I question Eric once more, gazing up at the red, neon sign formed in the shape of a voluptuous woman, hardly believing we'll find any credible intel inside.

"You're seriously going to question my expertise in this area?" Eric deadpans and I can't help the smirk that finds its way to my face, knowing that, at least in this particular area, he's likely to be _extraordinarily_ knowledgeable.

"Point taken," I quip back once he's managed to find a spot in the overpopulated lot. "But what the hell could the chief find so personal about this particular part of the case? I mean, who cares if he gets his jollies off to half naked women once in a while," I muse aloud, seeing Eric's brows rise momentarily before he's shrugging broad shoulders.

"Fuck if I know," he answers back just before a wide grin stretches over his face. "What I _do_ know is I'm about to get paid to watch half naked women with daddy issues shake their apple shaped asses on a lighted stage," he answers back, earning a swift punch in the arm from me as I shake my head at him.

"Sexist ass," I chide, watching his grin widen before we're stepping out of the car together, the fall breeze greeting us coolly before we're making our way towards the muscle bound bouncer. A flash of badges soon find us slipping inside the darkened club together, where the bass is pumping loud enough to leave a resounding echo in my chest.

"Remember, we're looking for a Scarlett," Eric cries out beside my ear to earn a firm nod in turn. Damn, it's too fucking loud in here, I can hardly think over the sound of the damn hip hop. Eric, though, seems totally unfazed, his surprisingly focused gaze trailing over the rowdy crowd.

"Gentlemen, coming now to the center stage, the woman of your dreams, the one, the only… _Scarlett_ ," the DJ announces over the speakers to leave Eric and I exchanging mirroring grins. Well, that was easy enough. Eric begins trailing closer to the center of the club and I follow closely behind, the two of us somehow managing to find an open table just as the lights to go down and the thudding music is momentarily silenced.

"So, what do you think, could the chief be boffing this Scarlett chick?" Eric questions lowly, earning a incredulous frown from me, as I'm not at all able to imagine the uptight chief of police doing any such thing.

"I seriously doubt it, Eric," I answer back just before the music starts up once more, a sultry beat soon filling the slowly illuminating club. Bright spotlights shine upon the stage, revealing glowing, sun-kissed skin wrapped seductively around a glistening, silver pole.

"Oh, fuck yes, I think I just fell in love," Eric remarks to earn an eye roll from me, even as my gut wrenches with the beginning of… _jealousy_? Oh, fuck me; this is _so_ not the time or the place to let myself get caught up in such thoughts.

I lift my gaze back to the lighted stage, hoping to find a distraction for my thoughts and soon find myself unexpectedly rapt by the pure athleticism of the woman before us, looking on in awe as she proceeds to swing her toned body nimbly over the stage, never losing the beat with the thundering baseline. Amazing.

"Wow," I find myself commenting through an approving grin, my hands clapping along with the rest of the crowd once the dancer's set has come to an end. Eric is glancing across the table at me, an indistinguishable expression etched over his face and I can't help but wonder what it is he's thinking before he abruptly stands from the table.

"Come on," he remarks, adjusting his suit jacket a bit roughly as I stand to join him. "I think it's time little Scarlett gave us some answers," he adds a bit tersely, leaving me frowning at him as we begin making our way towards the back of the club together.

Another flash of badges, and the two of us are soon navigating a long hallway, both our eyes scanning the golden nameplates decorating the long line of doors before we're stepping before the one we're searching for. Eric raps upon the heavy wood and the two of us are left standing for only a few beats before the door is cracked open, wide sapphire eyes peering out at us.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice somewhat hesitant as she's careful to keep the door mostly closed. Eric and I both work to dig our badges out once more, proceeding to lift them up before us. "Oh, fuck me," she sighs out, her eyes rolling before a deep scowl forms over her face. "Fuck off!" she cries out, proceeding to slam the door before our stunned faces.

"Well, that went well," Eric sighs out, rolling his eyes before he begins rapping upon the door once more, though this time a bit more persistently. "Scarlett, we're the police, you can't get rid of us that easily," he calls out, eliciting an audible growl from the other side of the door.

"I said _fuck off_!" she cries out once more, earning a bewildered shrug from Eric before he motions me closer, apparently assuming I may have a better chance at getting through to our rather difficult person of interest.

"Scarlett, you're not in any kind of trouble," I start, keeping my voice soft, gentle, in the hopes that I may be able to appeal to her sense of humanity. "Officer Northman and I just need to ask you a few questions, alright?" I assure her, deciding it may be best to hold off on the part where we're expected to bring her in, at least until she's willing to talk to us.

Eric lifts a brow at me, earning only a light shrug as we're left awaiting a response. Prolonged silence leaves the two of us shifting somewhat awkwardly and I only hope we won't need to resort to more extreme measures in order to secure our mark. A soft creak soon finds the both of us staring expectantly at the door, cautious, sapphire eyes appearing before us once more.

"I'm really not in any trouble?" she asks, looking back and forth between us with calculating eyes.

"Not at all," I assure her, earning a light nod before she slowly opens the door for us.

EPOV

Well, I'll be damned. Way to go Godric. I send him an approving grin before following the dancer inside the small dressing room. I glance around curiously, having seen many a strip club in my time, though never this particular part. The blonde, blue eyed beauty eyes the two of us suspiciously, motioning towards the small couch pushed against the far wall.

"Sorry about before," she mutters, looking somewhat sheepish. "I, uh, haven't exactly had the best of experiences where cops are concerned," she explains, leaving me quirking a curious brow, wondering just what kind of past troubles this saucy little blonde could have gotten herself into.

"Don't worry about it," Godric answers back readily, his friendly, good-cop smile set firmly in place.

"You're far from the first to slam a door in our faces," I add, earning a light smirk from the dancer before she's leaning down to scoop up a pile of clothing.

"My shift's about up," she enlightens us, lifting the small pile of clothes before motioning towards a small privacy screen propped up in the corner of the room. "You don't mind, do you?" she questions, and I find I have to clear my throat somewhat awkwardly before shaking my head.

"Of course not, miss," Godric answers back politely, sending me a meaningful gaze, one that succeeds in reminding me the two of us are still working, that we currently have a job to do.

"So, Scarlett," I start, trying my hardest not to be distracted by the sight of lacey, black lingerie being carelessly slug over the top of the thin privacy screen. "What can you tell us about William Compton?" I question, earning a soft gasp from behind the screen.

"Bill," I hear her whisper softly, to leave Godric and I sharing a meaningful look. "Look, I already told you guys, I had nothing to do with whatever the hell Bill was into," she sighs out, stepping back from behind the screen donned in a pair of worn jeans paired with a snug, black t-shirt.

"Wait, you already talked to the police?" Godric questions in surprise, earning a sigh and an eye roll from the dancer before she slumps down before her lighted vanity.

"Of course," she sighs out, proceeding to run a hairbrush through her long, blonde tresses. "Niall called me the same night Bill was taken into custody," she remarks matter of factly to leave Godric and I sharing a bewildered look.

"Niall, as in the chief of police?" I question, seeing a delicate, golden brow lift at me in the mirror's shiny reflection. "He called you personally?" I add, probing for answers before a light sigh escapes her lips.

"Yes, the chief of police called me personally," she remarks in clear annoyance before turning to face the two of us once more.

"And do you often speak so openly with the police chief?" Godric questions, his own burning curiosity matching my own.

"Just how much did he tell you?" she questions us, turning the tables abruptly enough to leave Godric and myself in matching bewilderment.

"Uh, just that you were a, uh, person of interest in this particular case," I stumble out rather awkwardly, still trying to wrap my mind around this unexpected line of questioning. "He also mentioned this was a somewhat, uh, _personal_ matter," I admit, now fully convinced this dancer must be carrying on a rather sordid relationship with my superior officer.

"The fucking bastard," she hisses out, a deep scowl forming over her face. "Personal matter, what a fucking load of-," she begins rambling, her nails digging sharply into her armrests.

"Scarlett?" Godric questions softly, concern clear in his voice, his emerald eyes locked curiously upon the woman before us.

"He's my grandfather," she finally admits to leave my jaw dropping in shock. "I know, the police chief's only granddaughter, a fucking stripper, how utterly _mortifying_ that must be for him," she remarks with a sardonic eye roll.

"No, that's not-," I start, only to receive an arched brow from her.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways," she cuts me off. "It's not like the two of us have ever had the best of relationships or anything; I just wish he'd mentioned he'd be looking into this case further," she adds lowly, the smallest of frowns forming over her face to leave the three of us falling into a rather awkward silence.

"Scarlett," Godric's soft voice finally breaks the silence.

"Sookie," she answers back, lifting her face to grant us the smallest of smirks.

"Sookie," I remark thoughtfully, testing the name out with a small smile. "I like it," I add, seeing her smile widen just a touch.

"Yes, Sookie," Godric remarks, sending said woman a soft smile that I watch abruptly dissipate from his suddenly sympathetic visage. "I, uh, I realize you're probably not going to like this," he starts with a sigh. "But I'm afraid your grandfather wants you brought in," he divulges.

"He what?!" she cries out indignantly, a thousand different emotions playing over her delicate features before she abruptly stands before us. "Fine," she grits out, leaning down to scoop up her leather jacket. "Let's get this over with," she sighs, earning matching looks of sympathy from the both Godric and myself before the three of us are making our way towards the back exit of the club together.

"You're an excellent dancer, by the way," Godric remarks softly, earning a shocked look from me as Sookie turns back to send him a grateful smile.

"Oh, so you _did_ catch the show," Sookie answers back, sending a saucy wink towards my partner that manages to bring a light blush to Godric's cheeks. My jaw instinctually clenches, not at all liking the look shared between the two of them before realization suddenly dawns upon me. Fuck. I'm fucking _jealous_. Goddammit, Northman, this isn't the time or the place for this shit.

"Hmph," I find myself grunting out, stepping forward to push the outer doors open before us. Godric sends me an inquisitive look and I find I can't quite find it in myself to keep his gaze as I proceed to motion the two of them through the doorway.

"Eric?" Godric questions softly, his voice small, almost pleading to leave my heart pinching painfully. I finally manage to raise my face, meeting his emerald gaze. I open my mouth, intent on mumbling out some sort of lame excuse before my head shoots to the side, the unmistakable sound of a cocking gun unexpectedly invading my perceptive eardrums.

"Down!" I cry out in panic, instinctually flinging myself over both Godric and Sookie just as the first ringing gunshot echoes through the night air. In sure, practiced movements, Godric and I have Sookie pressed against the cool brick of the building, both our guns instinctually out and at the ready.

Another shot, this one dangerously close, leaves Godric and I both staring at the exact spot from which the shot was fired. Two arms align perfectly beside one another just before echoing shots ring out from both mine and Godric's service pistols. A subsequent groan sounds out, directly followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the pavement. A direct hit.

We pause momentarily, our careful eyes checking the darkened lot for a second shooter before Godric is rushing over to check on the state of our aggressor. The sound of panicked breathing leaves me turning my head to catch sight of fearful, sapphire eyes as a visible shudder runs through Sookie's crouched form.

"Y-you guys saved my life," she stutters out softly, earning the smallest smiles from me. I reach out then, helping her to stand before Godric joins the two of us once more.

"Dead?" I question, earning a firm nod from my partner as we tuck Sookie's still trembling form between us, proceeding to rush her towards our waiting car on the other side of the lot. Once the three of us are secured inside, I don't waste a moment in firmly hitting the accelerator, intent on getting Sookie out of harm's way.

Godric's calm voice on the radio is the only sound in the car as we drive and I find myself glancing up to the rearview, seeing the fearful face of the chief's granddaughter reflected back at me. She's curled in upon herself, her widened, sapphire eyes brimming with tears as I can't help wondering just what kind of trouble she's gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

SPOV

"Sookie?" sounds softly from the front seat, making me jolt in surprise as my nerves are still a jumbled mess. "We're here," the dark haired officer I now know to be named Godric remarks, earning a slight nod from me as I try to will my tense limbs into action once more.

"Here, let me," another masculine voice sounds out beside me once the backdoor of the car is swung open widely. I catch sight of a large, offered palm and shakily take hold, hating just how timid the near miss back at the club has left me.

"Thanks," I whisper softly, letting the towering blonde officer help me from the car. His partner joins us before I find myself being led toward the precinct doors. The two officers are rather stoic as they lead me inside and I find my nerves are rising exponentially higher at the mere thought of having to confront my waiting grandfather.

"Susannah," a familiar voice sounds, halting my steps before I'm left looking up to icy blue eyes. Niall tilts his head towards the office behind him, ushering us forward before I find myself being obediently led forward once more.

"Grandfather," I offer, unable to keep my words free of displeasure as years of unending fighting between this man and myself are suddenly warring at the front of my mind. I clench my jaw, finding myself thankful for the diversion as anger is an emotion much more preferable to my previous fear. I'm soon sending the overbearing police chief a slight grimace, the two of us falling into very familiar roles.

"You are unhurt?" he questions, his face veiled in indifference even as his pale eyes shine with a hint of apparent concern.

"Yes," I answer, fidgeting somewhat awkwardly in the hard, plastic chair. "Your officers are quite skilled, it would seem," I add, glancing back and forth between the two officers sitting at either side of me, noting the slightest of smirks shared between them.

"Ah, yes, so it would seem," Niall answers back, sending each of his officers a cursory head nod before his gaze is once more fixed steadily upon me. I find myself tensing, preparing myself for the inevitable tongue lashing I'm undoubtedly about to receive as my grandfather seems to be collecting his thoughts.

"Ugh," I finally sigh out in annoyance, not able to stand even a second more of my grandfather's silence. "Just get on with it already," I remark with an eye roll. "Go on; tell me how it was my own irresponsibility, my own negligence that inevitably led to what happened tonight. Go on," I remark impatiently, earning mirroring stares from the three men beside me.

"Susannah," Niall starts with a sigh, earning a low growl from me.

" _Sookie_ , my _name_ is Sookie," I grit out in annoyance, hating the way he constantly insists upon referring to me.

"Sookie then," Niall amends with another small sigh, his head shaking lightly. "I was not, nor do I _plan_ on berating you over what happened this night," he informs me solemnly to earn a dropped jaw stare from me. "On the contrary, I'm only relieved to see you sitting before me unharmed," he enlightens me, instantly succeeding in making me feel utterly foolish and more than a little humbled.

"Oh," I answer back softly, my head dropping low in growing shame.

"Now," my grandfather continues, clearing his throat softly. "I had originally intended on having you questioned, but now, in light of these rather unfortunate and unforeseen circumstances, I'm afraid mere questioning is out of the question."

"Wait, what?" I question, my head snapping up once more to catch my grandfather's rather weary gaze. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" I question anxiously, already fearing his answer as he proceeds to let out yet another soft sigh.

"It is now clear that someone, likely one of Compton's associates, deems you somewhat of a loose end, so to speak," he reasons, leaving me scowling.

"Bill didn't do this," I insist, earning a raised brow from my grandfather who proceeds to shrug his broad shoulders lightly.

"It matters not who was behind tonight's endeavor," he answers back dismissively. "What _does_ matter is someone has chosen to target you personally, leading me to believe tonight was only the first of what could result in many attempts upon your life."

"So, what? You're gonna lock me away for my own safety?" I cry out in disbelief, fully intending on fighting his decision tooth and nail.

"Yes," he answers back matter of factly to leave not only me, but Eric and Godric as well, looking back at him in shock. "Not in a jail cell of course," he remarks in light amusement, his head shaking at the three of us. "But rather in a safe house, at least until we're able to uncover who was responsible for tonight's attack," he explains, instantly igniting my anger once more.

"But, Niall," I start to argue, seeing his face set in clear determination, a look I know only too well.

"You will find further argument to be futile, Sus-, _Sookie_ ," he corrects himself before raising a brow in my direction.

"Ugh, fine," I sigh out, knowing there's no way in hell I'll be able to change his mind. A thought occurs to me then and I find myself sitting up a bit straighter in my seat before meeting my grandfather's steady gaze. "But if I could make a request?" I ask just as sweetly as I can possibly manage, already seeing the unease creeping across my grandfather's aging features.

"I suppose, though I, of course, can make no promises," he answers back carefully, earning an understanding nod from me.

"I want a say in who'll be watching over me," I inform him, seeing his brows jut up in surprise. He opens his mouth as if to argue, but I beat him to the punch, pressing ahead with my own argument. "Look, if I have to be confined for God only knows how long, I think I at least deserve a say in who I'm forced to be cooped up with," I press on, earning a slight nod from my grandfather, who seems to actually be considering my words.

"This sounds fair enough," he finally answers, quirking a brow at me. "I suppose you have someone in mind?" he questions to earn a grin from me as I proceed to slip my arms through both Eric and Godric's adjacent arms.

"Yup," I answer back with a smirk, seeing subsequent shock playing over both officers' faces. "Hey, you guys already saved my life once; I can't think of anyone else I'd rather see protecting me," I explain to them with a shrug.

EPOV

"I see no problem with this," Niall answers his now grinning granddaughter to leave Godric and I exchanging bewildered looks, neither of us having anticipated this rather unlikely turn of events. "Gentlemen? I assume you're both agreeable to this?" he questions in a tone that clearly signifies any argument will assuredly fall upon deaf ears.

"Of course, Chief," Godric answers readily, sending Sookie a friendly smile that somehow manages to turn my gut even as I'm left nodding my own agreement.

"Yes, sir," I answer somewhat hesitantly, already fearing what potential weeks of close confinement with my partner could mean for me. Oh, fuck me; I _really_ don't want to think about that.

"Good," Brigant answers back with a firm nod, signifying an end to the conversation. "Sookie, Officer Northman and Hyde will escort you directly to your safe house destination and I'll be sending another unit to your house to gather up some of your things," he conveys to the three of us, earning mirroring nods before we're being ushered from the rather cramped confines of his office together.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Sookie remarks, sending the two of us a rather sheepish smile as we make our way back towards the precinct's exit. "You guys don't mind, do you?" she then questions, gaining an instant, soft smile from Godric.

"Not at all, Sookie," he assures her in his ever gentle voice to earn a wide smile before the chief's granddaughter turns to send me an inquisitive gaze.

"Uh, no, I mean, it's fine," I answer back with a shrug, hoping I'm able to hide my current discomfort from the two of them. They seem to accept my response as the three of us approach the car once more and I let out a small sigh of relief as we proceed to pile in together.

"So, this safe house," Sookie starts, leaning up to rest her chin over her crossed arms propped up across the front seat once we're on our way. "It's what? Like out in the boonies somewhere or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much, though in these parts, that pretty much surmounts to the middle of a swamp," Godric answers back with a smirk, earning an understanding nod from Sookie.

"And I'll really be safe out there?" she questions, her voice softer and laced with obvious apprehension to leave Godric and I sharing a solemn gaze.

"Godric and I will make sure of it, Sookie," I offer reassuringly, seeing sapphire eyes shining with anxiety.

"I'm curious though," Godric chimes in then, turning to come face to face with the rather apprehensive blonde. "Why is it you think Compton wasn't the one responsible for tonight's attack?" he asks of her and my ears perk, having wondered that very same thing. I glance up to the rearview to meet a determined gaze.

"Bill would never do that to me," she insists, her spine straightening as she pushes out her chin with determination.

"And what makes you so sure?" I can't help but question, having met said man on several occasions, and having seen not even a hint of redeemable qualities in him.

"You wouldn't understand," she sighs out, turning her head to gaze out at the passing bayou with a small frown.

"You love him?" Godric questions then, shocking both Sookie and myself, the both of us whipping our heads towards my partner in unison. "What? It's just a question," he insists with a shrug before he and I glance back to Sookie with inquiring gazes.

"I-, I guess I'm not real sure," she answers back softly. "I mean, you guys see him as this hardened criminal or whatever, but with me? He was always so sweet and polite; a real southern gentleman, you know? What Bill and I had, it may not have been love, but it was something," she explains softly to leave Godric and I sharing a meaningful look.

"And you really don't know anything about what he was into? About his dealings with the mob?" I can't help but question, finding it hard to accept her version of a slimeball like Compton.

"Oh sure, I fuck around with a guy, so I must know everything about him, about every goddamn skeleton in his closet, is that it?" she throws back irately to leave me raising a brow at her in the rearview.

"Hey, I'm not making any assumptions," I argue back with a shrug. "But if your feelings for this guy really run as deep as you say, you'd think you might have taken the time to get to know what kind of person he really is," I reason, watching her jaw tick in irritancy as her mouth snaps abruptly shut.

"I think what Eric is _trying_ to say," Godric chimes in gently, sending me a pointed, sidelong glance. "Is that you have to protect yourself. There are a lot of really bad people in this world, Sookie, trust me, I've met quite a few of them personally, and you really need to be cautious as to who it is you hand your heart to," he suggests, earning a soft sigh from Sookie.

"Yeah, I mean, I know you're right," she concedes, her golden head shaking lightly. "But I'm still convinced that even if Bill really is as bad as you guys seem to think he is, he'd never, and I mean _never_ do anything to hurt me," she claims before settling back into the backseat once more, apparently done with this conversation.

The rest of the car ride is cloaked in rather awkward silence and by the time we finally pull up to the deserted safe house, tucked discreetly away in the middle of the Louisiana bayou, I'm more than ready to just fall into bed and put all the craziness of the day far, far behind me.

Godric and I grab our prepared, emergency bags from the trunk together before meeting a sullen Sookie at the front door of the small house. Her gaze is lowered and I'm sure she's more than a little upset with the both of us as I proceed to punch the security code into the electronic keypad with a sigh. Oh well, she needed to hear what the two of us had to tell her, or at least, that's my opinion. She'll cool off eventually.

The three of us shuffle silently into the house together, the late hour making our collective movements rather sluggish as Godric and I go through the necessary lock down procedures together. I notice Sookie's curious gaze taking in the rather nondescript house the three of us will be spending an undisclosed amount of time in together, even as she seems to now be ignoring both Godric and myself entirely.

"Good?" Sookie finally questions once Godric and I have the house secured. We send her mirroring nods that succeed in gaining us a soft sigh of relief from her before she's making her way towards the back of the house. "'Night," she calls before abruptly closing the door to the room she's apparently claimed as her own.

"I think she's a little pissed," I muse aloud with a headshake, trailing beside Godric as we, too, make our way towards the back of the house together.

"Really? What was your fist clue?" he quips with a smirk that I find myself returning as we both come to a pause in the small hallway. "Uh," Godric remarks, glancing between the door to Sookie's claimed bedroom and the only other door set directly across the way.

"Oh," I state, a light blush coming to my face to leave me more than a little grateful for the low lighting in the house. "I forgot this place only has two bedrooms," I remark, pushing open the door to the unoccupied bedroom to see it's equipped with only one, queen sized bed, because of course it is.

"I don't mind sharing," Godric remarks nonchalantly, stepping into the room to leave me standing slack jawed behind him. "What?" he questions, turning back towards me once I realize I've just been standing here stupefied for prolonged moments.

"Oh, I just," I start, inwardly warring with myself as a large part of me would like nothing better than to share a bed once more with said man, even as a second part is screaming for me to run in the other direction just as quickly as possible. "I, uh, I could just crash on the couch, you know, give you your space," I offer, part of me wanting him to accept my suggestion, while the other, louder part is hoping he'll find this proposal to be unacceptable.

"Don't be ridiculous, Eric," Godric answers back, dropping his bag upon the dresser, his dark head shaking as he proceeds to shuffle through his things. "We have no idea how long we'll be holed up here, we may as well be comfortable," he reasons and though there's still a part of me that's quite honestly terrified to take him up on his offer, I find myself nodding none the less.

"Yeah, alright," I finally concede, dropping my own bag beside his to earn an approving smile. "Just don't go hogging all the covers," I tease, bumping shoulders with my friend as he lets out a low chuckle.

"No promises," he answers back, pulling out his toothbrush with a smirk. I can only shake my head at him, unable to keep a mirroring smirk from forming over my own face as we proceed to ready ourselves for bed. We're soon climbing into the bed together, the both of us careful to leave a breadth of space between us as I find myself thinking this might not be so bad after all. Maybe I was just making a big deal over nothing.

"'Night, Eric," Godric sighs, curling up on his side to leave his back facing towards me.

"'Night," I answer back, hardly able to keep my eyes open at this point, the exhaustion from the previous day finally having caught up with me in full force. Nope, this will all work out just fine is my final thought before the darkness consumes me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 5

GPOV

This was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. Goddamn it, I should have known something like this would happen. I slept fine, better than I have in quite some time actually, but to wake like this? While I may very well have dreamt about this very thing, now, I just can't help but feel utterly mortified.

Eric's muscled arms are wrapped tightly around me, clutching me firmly against his defined chest and as I assume he's not sleeping with his gun, I can only venture to guess that I'm feeling his very firm, very warm erection digging insistently into my hip.

I make to pull away, hoping I might save us both from any further embarrassment, but Eric only pulls me in tighter, his arms molding around me to render me completely immobile. Oh God. Adjusting his hold upon me has ensured his firm length is now pressed firmly against my ass, because it's not like things weren't awkward enough before.

"Mmm," a low moan escapes him, making my breath instantly hitch. God, I could listen to him make pleasurable noises like that all damn day. It's then that his hips begin rocking lightly, leaving him grinding against me and just like that, I'm just as hard as he. Oh, fuck my life.

"Eric," I rasp out in a weak attempt to wake him before things can go any further. A low groan is all I gain in return as Eric's large, heated palms begin roaming, his hands groping and caressing over every inch of me he can reach to render me little more than a quivering, gasping mess.

"Hmm, Godric," Eric mumbles, making me freeze instantly. Is he awake? A sidelong glance assures me that no, he's not yet awake and yet that was unmistakably _my_ name that just fell from his lips. Wait. What does that mean? Is it possible he could be dreaming about me even now, that it's thoughts of _me_ that have managed to leave him so obviously aroused?

"Oh, Godric, fuck…," Eric hisses out, confirming my suspicions as his hips begin rocking against me more insistently than before. Oh, God, yes. Before I even realize what it is I'm doing, I find myself rocking back against him whilst palming my now aching erection within my palm.

A small voice sounds from the back of my mind then, telling me I'm doing it again, that I'm taking advantage of my friend in his sleep addled state and yet, as I hear Eric moan my name once more, his firm arousal grinding ever persistently against my ass, I find it's much too easy to tune that voice out entirely.

"Eric, shit," I hiss out, granting my throbbing erection sure, firm strokes as his palms continue to caress every inch of my exposed flesh and his hips continue on with a steady, rocking rhythm to bring a soft whimper from my throat. God, I don't know how long I can last like this, tucked so tightly against the one person who haunts my every waking thought as well as starring in every one of my vivid dreams.

"Godric?" Eric's voice rumbles then, his movements coming to a grinding halt to leave me frozen in place, instant panic suddenly welling within me.

"Um, yeah?" is all I'm able to say in return, my lust addled mind still overcome by our previous actions.

"Did I-, I mean, was I, uh, I didn't do anything, you know, to you, did I?" he stumbles out, giving me momentary pause. Shit. Should I tell him? Could he truly think this was all nothing more than an erotic dream?

" _To_ me?" I answer back lamely, palming my face in frustration as Eric moves minutely away, making me instantly miss his radiating heat.

"Oh, shit, Godric, I-," Eric starts as I turn to see him staring down at his tented boxers with a deep frown.

"Oh, that?" I question, granting him a dismissive shrug. "Don't worry about it," I remark as coolly as I can manage, rolling onto my back before lifting the blankets to reveal my mirroring state.

"Oh!" Eric gasps, a subsequent chuckle escaping him before laughing, cobalt eyes rise to meet my own smiling gaze. "Happens to the best of us, I suppose," he quips, earning a small smirk from me as I'm left shrugging in agreement, silently thanking the powers that be for my ability to cover so quickly.

"Right," I answer back, having to clear my throat somewhat awkwardly before I notice his gaze has lowered once more. Is he? Holy shit, he is, he's just openly staring at my pelvis now and is he actually licking his lips? Oh, fuck me; this man is gonna be the fucking death of me.

"Uh," he stammers inarticulately, raising his gaze once more to catch my gaping stare. "I, uh, fuck," he mutters, his cheeks stained pink in obvious embarrassment. I open my mouth, intent on easing his unease before he's suddenly leaping over me, proceeding to rush into the adjoined bath before slamming the door firmly behind him.

"Ugh, fuck!" I groan out, hating the fucking mess our relationship has been rendered to. Goddamn it! I sit up, my previous arousal having disappeared entirely with my rising frustrations as I'm left tugging on jeans and a t-shirt, intent on pushing all memories of this morning far from my mind for the time, unable to deal with the possible consequences that may arise.

I glance over to the closed bathroom door, seeing steam billowing from beneath it and suddenly find myself fighting the urge to march myself inside and just face this head-on, once and for all. I don't of course, because apparently when it comes to actually confronting Eric, I'm rendered nothing more than a fucking coward. Fuck! I slam the bedroom door behind me, hating my own fucking cowardice more than words can say.

SPOV

The slamming of a door leaves me flinching in surprise, my head instantly snapping up to catch sight of Godric, his hand running through dark curls in apparent frustration. Well, looks like I'm not the only one dealing with personal bullshit. He catches my gaze then, a weak smile finding its way to his face as he draws closer.

"You doin' alright there, Champ?" I question, seeing his brows jut up in momentary surprise.

"Oh, that, yeah, sorry 'bout that," he answers back with a sigh, motioning back towards the bedroom doors with a slight frown. "Are-, are you _cooking_?" he questions then, apparently just now noticing the rather large mess I've managed to make of the kitchen already this morning.

"Oh, don't act so surprised," I answer back with a smirk, turning back towards the sizzling frying pan. "Shockingly enough, my talents include more than the ability to take off my clothes with style, I'll have you know," I tease, seeing his jaw drop out of the corner of my eye.

"No! I wasn't-, I mean," he stumbles out, eliciting amused giggling from me.

"Godric," I remark, bringing an abrupt halt to his unneeded explanations. "I'm fucking with you," I enlighten him with a smirk; eliciting an instant sigh of relief from him before his face alights with apparent humor.

"Ha, ha," he deadpans, shaking his head as his eyes roam over the admittedly over the top breakfast. They really stock these safe houses well, apparently.

"I may have cooked a bit too much," I admit with a shrug. "Consider it a thank you of sorts, you know, for saving my life and all," I remark, seeing him lift a brow in my direction, not wanting to admit aloud that it's also an apology of sorts as I can't help but feel a bit guilty over how I treated the two of them last night.

"Your thanks is completely unnecessary, yet greatly appreciated all the same, Sookie," he enlightens me with a soft smile that I find myself instantly returning. I watch as he pulls a stack of plates from the cupboard before proceeding to set the table and can only shake my head, surprised to see this rather unexpected, domestic side of him.

"Oh, hey, just in time," I soon greet Eric, seeing him slowly approaching the table, a bewildered look etched over that strikingly handsome face of his as he looks over the table spread.

"Um, wow, this looks great," he remarks, sending me a slight smile before sliding into one of the dining room chairs. "You really made all this?" he questions in apparent disbelief, his widened eyes scanning over the spanning meal.

"She _can_ do more than just take her clothes off with style, Eric," Godric chimes in with a smirk to leave the towering blonde gawking at the two of us in bewilderment. A soft snort from Godric is all it takes to make me lose it, before the two of us fall into subsequent laughter together at Eric's expense.

"Glad to see you two hitting it off already," Eric soon remarks, finally falling into laughter with the two of us, his golden head shaking as his cobalt eyes twinkle in amusement. The three of us are soon tucking into our meals together and I'm pleased to note my cooking skills aren't nearly as rusty as I may have thought. It's not long before a rather awkward silence falls over the room. Strange.

I tilt my head in question, noting the way both Eric and Godric are actively avoiding one another's gaze and can't help but wonder just could be going on between the two of them. Godric's head soon lowers, leaving him staring a bit too intently down at his breakfast. I glace back to Eric then, seeing his longing gaze locked upon his dark haired counterpart and can only silently look on as Godric slowly raises his face to meet his partner's gaze with an equally yearning one. Interesting.

"Dude, be careful with that," the unexpected voice leaves the three of us spinning our heads toward the front of the house in unison. I see two huge men walking inside and instantly tense, memories of last night's shooting suddenly replaying in my mind.

"Oh! Food!" the bulking bald man exclaims, an elated smile lighting up his face as he rushes the table, earning shaking heads from both Eric and Godric who seem utterly unsurprised by the sudden appearance of our unexpected visitors.

"Quinn, really, it's like you were raised by wild animals," the second, handsome, dark haired man remarks, proceeding to hold up a very familiar suitcase before us with a small smile. Oh! My bag! So that must mean…

"Oh, Sookie, sorry, this animal here is Quinn, and his partner Rasul is the one holding your luggage," Godric informs me with a smirk, proceeding to shake his head at the officer named Quinn who now has a mouthful of bacon, his lilac eyes sparkling in obvious elation.

"Nice to meet you both," I greet, unable to hold back a snort of amusement as Quinn grins at me around a mouthful of bacon. "Thanks," I say, turning towards Rasul to accept my bag from him.

"Not a problem, little lady," he answers back with a wink, earning an automatic smirk from me. He turns towards Eric and Godric then, raising his brows and I suddenly feel a bit like an outsider, realizing they probably have matters to discuss that more than likely don't concern me in the least.

"Um, I'll just go and unpack," I offer, earning a round of nods from the now solemn faced men surrounding me. Hm. Must be a cop thing. I shrug, proceeding to carry my overstuffed bag back towards my temporary bedroom.

I step inside the room, thankful to have some of my things as the stark living space could really use a personal touch. I unzip my bag, and as I pull it open, my breath is suddenly hitching in my throat. Black, shiny button eyes are gazing up at me. Oh, God, Teddy. The stuffed bear Bill gave me is staring blankly up at me and before I realize it, I suddenly have tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Bill," I choke out, taking the soft, stuffed toy into my arms, clutching it to my chest as I'm left wondering how the hell I ended up here, how my life has come to this. The words of Eric and Godric are suddenly running through my mind again, just as they did through much of last night, to leave me once more doubting things I've obstinately held to be true.

Could Bill really not be the man I thought he was? I mean, I knew he was into something illegal, but could he really _dangerous_? Could it be I only saw one side of him, the side he only allowed me to see? I just don't know. Now the two of us are locked away, separated not only from each other, but the rest of the world as well and all I have is time, time to think, time to analyze just what a mess my life has become. Perhaps it's time for change, change that in all actuality may be long overdue.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 6

EPOV

"Damn," Quinn remarks, his gaze now settled upon Sookie's closed bedroom door. "Wish my roommates were even _half_ that hot," he remarks, turning to send Eric and I a wicked smirk. "Lucky bastards," he adds, shaking his bald head at us.

"Yeah, not so sure it'd be worth it though," I find myself answering back before realizing what it is I just said. Oh, fuck, these two don't know about Sookie's relationship to Niall and something tells me the chief wouldn't be too keen on us spreading that bit of news around the station.

"Uh, pretty sure I'd give my left nut for a piece of that action," Rasul claims as Godric sends me a warning look, clearly cautioning me to watch my tongue.

"Of course you would," I answer back teasingly, earning low chuckles from the two of them as Godric and I let out a collective sigh of relief. That was a close one.

"So, we got ahold of the shooter's phone," Rasul informs us, his previous amusement fading from his face. "Seems our tiny dancer was mixed up with a real scumbag, not that I'd consider Compton anything even close to a stand-up guy," he adds, instantly gaining mine and Godric's attention.

"You mean Compton was the one who placed the hit?" Godric questions, earning dual nods from our fellow officers. "But he's in custody," he adds, earning a dismissive shrug from Rasul.

"The call was placed the night of his arrest, we're guessing he was tipped off and saw fit to see to any, uh…loose ends…before he could be brought in," Rasul reasons softly, sending a sympathetic gaze towards the back hallway.

"Can you believe it? Guess the two of them were dating too; poor thing, probably never even saw it coming," Quinn adds, his bald head shaking as deep frowns settle over both mine and Godric's faces. I guess Sookie really didn't know her boyfriend nearly as well as she thought she did.

"The chief was pissed too, man; I've never seen him so fucking livid. Compton's only lucky he was already behind bars because the look on Brigant's face when he found out…I think he'd have murdered the bastard otherwise," Rasul enlightens us, a thoughtful frown formed over his face. "You don't think there's anything going on, you know, between the chief and…," he trails off, pointing back towards Sookie's bedroom door.

"No!" Godric and I exclaim together, earning us shocked looks from both Quinn and Rasul.

"I mean, come on, a girl like that?" Godric says in an attempt at recovery. "She could have literally anyone, why on earth would she be messing around with a guy over twice her age?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Quinn answers back somewhat skeptically, his lilac eyes studying the two of us closely. Dammit, we really need to tread carefully here.

"But Sookie claims she knows nothing about what Compton was into," I throw in then, turning the tables on the two of them. "So why would he put a hit on her?"

"Right, the chief said Sookie probably wouldn't realize the things she may have seen or heard that were of any relevance to the case," Rasul answers back, beginning to trail back towards the front door. "He actually sent these over," he grunts out, proceeding to drag a tower of file boxes inside. The three of us rush forward then, helping him to bring in the rest of the heavy cases.

"Damn," I sigh out, pulling away one of the lids to see file after endless file tucked inside. "He expects her to go through all of these?"

"Chief thinks the three of you will likely be here a while," Quinn enlightens us with a sympathetic smile. "Said until he's sure there will be no more attempts on her life, we're to keep Sookie here, having her go through the photos and files, see if she's able to recognize any people or places; apparently Brigant is convinced this girl is the key to unlocking the whole damn case."

"Can't say I envy her," Godric mutters, looking over the tower of boxes with a small frown.

"No shit," Rasul chimes in just before crackling sounds from their radios. Quinn is quick to answer the call, sending the two of us another sympathetic look before the two are making their way from the house together. Godric and I wave our goodbyes before carefully securing the door once more.

"She's gonna be devastated when she finds out," Godric remarks lowly and I can only sigh in response, hating that we'll have to be the ones to tell her what we've just found out.

"We'll have to break it to her gently," I chime in, seeing clear hesitance shining from behind emerald eyes.

"Break what to her gently?" Sookie's voice sounds then, leaving Godric and I snapping up our heads in unison to see Sookie standing rather forlornly before us both. Shit. Somehow I can't see this ending well, not for any of us.

"They, uh, figured out who sent that shooter after you," Godric enlightens her to leave Sookie looking up to us in surprise.

"But that's good, right?" she questions to leave Godric and I exchanging a rather anxious gaze.

"Maybe we should sit down for this," I tell her, watching her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh, God, what is it?" she questions as her hands begin fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Just come and sit down and the three of us can talk about it," Godric gently beseeches of her before she's shaking her head fervently, her face setting in determination.

"No, I'm not gonna fucking sit down, just tell me, goddamn it!" she exclaims, her slight form beginning to visibly tremor before us.

"It was Bill, Sookie," I spit out, regretting my remark almost instantly as I see Sookie's entire body flinch as if she was hit with an actual physical blow instead of mere words.

"No," she whispers, her golden head shaking once more as her eyes begin welling with tears.

"They found the shooter's phone, Sookie," Godric explains, his voice careful, gentle. "Compton was the one who placed the hit."

Deafening silence descends upon us then, Godric and I only able to look on silently as Sookie's entire world most assuredly crumbles down around her. I desperately wrack my brain, trying to think of literally anything I can say that will lessen the blow for her, but I draw a complete blank as there's just no way to make this at all better.

Sookie spins on her heel then, proceeding to march directly back to her room before slamming the door shut hard enough that I swear I can feel the entire house shake.

GPOV

I flinch upon hearing the thundering slam of Sookie's door, my heart instinctually going out to her, unable to imagine the level of betrayal she must be feeling right now. Compton, that fucking piece of shit, I'll see him burn for this if it's the very last thing I do.

"Should we?" Eric questions hesitantly then, pointing back towards Sookie's room.

"I think she probably needs some time," I reason, earning an understanding nod from my equally solemn partner. "Wanna help me clean this up?" I suggest, motioning toward our interrupted breakfast that I suddenly don't feel at all like finishing.

Eric answers with a nod, starting to gather up the array of dishes alongside me. The two of us work quietly, wrapping up the leftover food together before piling the dirty dishes within the sink. I soon have the sinks filled with warm, sudsy water, thankful for the temporary distraction as I begin absently scrubbing pots and pans.

"So, are we ever gonna talk about it?" Eric's soft voice soon breaks the silence, leaving me looking over to him in surprise.

"Talk about what exactly?" I question cautiously, wanting to be entirely sure the two of us are on the same page here. Eric hits me with a solemn gaze then, those cobalt eyes of his edged with apparent uncertainty. Ah, that confirms it then; he finally wants to talk about _us_ , the one subject the two of us have been carefully avoiding for just over a week now.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything," Eric sighs out, dropping his gaze back to the sink as I feel my heart plummet to my stomach. Shit. As much as I may have dreaded launching into this conversation, it's one we really can't put off any longer, not so long as the two of us intend on keeping our fucking sanities.

"No, you're right, we really do need to talk," the words spill from my mouth before I can talk myself out of it, leaving Eric's blonde head snapping up to catch my own anxious gaze.

"I'm sorry!" Eric cries out then, his eyes bulging along with my own as we're left staring at one another in mixed shock. "Fuck, Godric, I've wanted to tell you that for over a week now and I really do mean it, I'm so fucking sorry," he claims to leave me staring at him in utter bewilderment.

"What the hell do _you_ have to be sorry about?" I question him, not understanding at all why he should feel guilty in the slightest; after all, I was the one who took advantage of my friend not once, but twice now.

"W-what?" he stutters out, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Eric, if anyone should be apologizing here, it's me," I explain. I see his eyes widen before me, but quickly press forward, knowing I need to just spit out the words before I completely lose my nerve. "I-, God, I took advantage of you and-, fuck, look, you'd be perfectly justified in telling me to just fuck off right now, but before you do, I just-, I need you to know that I'm sorry, so fucking sorry. There's no excuse for-," Eric's fingers are suddenly pressed over my lips, effectively cutting me off as cobalt eyes stare intently down at me.

"Godric, do you like me, more than a friend, I mean?" he asks pointedly to send my heart racing, knowing there's only one way to answer that question, even as I fear it's that very answer that will result in him finally pushing me away for good.

"Yes," I whisper miserably, knowing I could never go back to seeing him as just a friend, no matter just how desperately I may have wished for that very thing. A prolonged silence stretches out between us then and I can only hold my breath, anxiously awaiting the inevitable backlash as Eric appears to be deeply lost in his own thoughts.

"I like you too," he finally whispers softly enough I fear I may have misheard him. "More than a friend, I mean," he adds to leave me gaping at him in disbelief.

"Y-you _do_?" I sputter out, fearful of the spark of hope that ignites within my chest upon hearing his words.

"You wanted to know why I've been drinking so damn much lately, why I've been acting so strangely around you, well, there it is," he sighs out as the pieces all fall into place to leave me nodding my understanding. And here I thought he'd been acting strangely upon finally discovering _my_ feelings for _him_!

"Eric, I've liked you for a long time now, hell, I think I fell for you the very first year we began working together," I admit, watching his eyes bulge before a matching smile is lighting up that heartbreakingly handsome face of his to leave the two of us grinning at each other like a couple of lovesick goons.

"We're both complete idiots," he finally remarks to leave the two of us chuckling together as I feel as though an immensely heavy weight has finally been lifted from my chest. God, we really _are_ idiots, the both of us having been living in our own personal hells for absolutely no justifiable reason whatsoever.

"That may very well be true, but this idiot would very much like to kiss you now, that is, if you'd be alright with it," I admit, watching the laughter drain from cobalt eyes as Eric is left gulping audibly, his golden head nodding rather sheepishly in acceptance.

I reach up to gently cup his face, hardly believing he's not only allowing this, but is apparently just as excited about this as I. Eric bends down; allowing me to draw his face just before my own and I can't help but smirk upon noting the endearing pink hue crawling over his cheeks as his palms rest easily upon my hips. He's really just too damn adorable.

Silken lips brush almost hesitantly against my own and I brush my thumbs encouragingly over warm, blushing cheeks, allowing Eric to take things at his own speed. He presses a bit closer then, pressing his mouth more firmly against my own. Soft pants soon warm my lips as he seems to gain a bit more confidence, proceeding to drag the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip.

"Eric," I sigh out breathily just before his tongue slips between my now trembling lips to send my pulse racing wildly. And just like that, what started out as a chaste brush of lips, has now become a passionate battle of lips, teeth and tongues, our two mouths warring for dominance as literally every fiber of my being is screaming for more, more passion, more touching, more _Eric_ in literally any way I can get him.

"Wait, wait," Eric soon pants out; pulling away to leave me gazing up at his flushed face hovering just above my own. "I, uh, I've never done this before, um, with another guy, I mean," he admits, earning an understanding nod from me, having assumed as much.

"It's been a long time for me as well," I admit, watching his cheeks darken upon registering my words. "We don't need to rush into anything, Eric, we can take things slow," I assure him, watching a grateful smile curling up his slightly reddened lips.

"Yeah, alright," he concedes, his large palms squeezing my waist gently before he lets out a soft sigh. "I really didn't see this conversation going this way," he admits with a smirk that I can't help but return as I begin absently tracing my fingertips along his defined jawline.

"Yeah, neither did I," I admit, having to shake my head at the utter absurdity of our actions. "I'm really glad it did, though," I confess softly, seeing his gaze soften.

"Yeah, me too," he whispers, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead to leave me grinning widely, praying this is only the start of what I can only hope will blossom into a beautiful relationship between us.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **And a very Happy Valentine's Day to you all! 3**

Chapter 7

SPOV

This can't be real. There must have been some kind of mistake. Bill would never actually hurt me, would he? But then, why on earth would Eric and Godric lie about such a thing? They wouldn't of course, there's no reason for them to lie, which can only mean that I apparently knew absolutely nothing at all about the man I had been dating, the man I thought I might actually love. God, talk about a rude fucking awakening.

How could he do this to me? How could he actually put my life in danger, thought that's not really right is it? He actually went so far as to hire someone to _kill_ me! What kind of person even does that!? This is insane! This is my goddamn _life_ we're talking about! Jesus Christ, this is all just too much for me to handle.

"Sookie?" a soft voice calls then, leaving me turning to see concerned, cobalt eyes peeking through my doorway. "You alright?" Eric questions, bringing a loud sigh from me as I fear there's no way of ever making any of this right.

"No," I answer back honestly, seeing a deep frown settle over his face. "I wouldn't say no to some company though," I enlighten him before scooting over to offer him a spot upon the bed.

"Look, I'm-, God, I'm so fucking sorry about what happened, I mean, I know that doesn't make things better or anything, but you really don't deserve this, any of it," he sighs out, dropping down to my bed beside me as I'm left nodding at his words.

"I just-, I feel so betrayed right now," I admit, my head shaking as I'm left still trying to come to terms with everything.

"I can only imagine," Eric offers back softly.

"God, I'm just so fucking pissed off! Which is actually kinda weird because I feel like I should be feeling sad or hurt or something, but I just keep picturing Bill's smug face and it makes me wanna, ugh, I could just _kill_ him!" I cry out in frustration, before catching sight of Eric's smirking face.

"As a police officer, I'm afraid I'd have to dissuade you from actually killing another civilian, even a deserving asshole like Compton," he teases, instantly bringing a matching smirk to my own face.

"You saying you'd arrest me, Officer Northman?" I tease back, earning me a low chuckle from the towering blonde.

"Hey, I'm on your side here, but the law, well, let's just say the courts wouldn't be nearly so lenient as far as premeditated murder is concerned," he remarks before hitting me with a rather solemn gaze. "There is something you can do though," he starts. "A way for you to get a bit of justice for yourself."

"Do tell," I answer back anxiously, knowing I'd do literally anything at all if it meant getting back at Bill for his blatant betrayal.

"It'll be easier to just show you," he says, standing before reaching his hand towards me. Curiosity peaked; I take hold before letting the blonde officer lead me from my room.

"Oh, hey," Godric greets us once Eric and I step into the living room together. I pause, gazing around at the stacks of boxes piled up around the room as Eric makes his way towards the couch to take a seat beside his dark haired counterpart.

"What the hell are all these?" I question curiously, sifting through the closest box that is apparently stuffed with file after seemingly endless file.

"This is how you can help to make sure your ex stays behind bars for a very, very long time," Eric answers back, earning a questioning look from me.

"I'm listening," I assure them, not really sure what exactly it is they want from me, yet knowing I'd be willing to do whatever it takes to assure Bill will never, _never_ have a chance to harm me ever again.

"Alright, so here's the deal," Godric starts, poising himself on the edge of the sofa as I drop down to a chair across from the two men. "Bill obviously never talked to you about what he was into, illegally speaking, but that doesn't necessarily mean you didn't see or hear something of importance, even if you were unaware of it at the time," he explains to leave me slowly nodding my understanding.

"So what your grandfather has suggested is that you go through these files while we're here and see if you're able to recognize any people or places, anything at all that Compton might have been involved with," Eric adds to leave me gazing over the boxes with widened eyes.

"Niall really expects me to go through all of this? Just how long does he plan on keeping us here?" I can't help but question, already fearing the answer.

"Until we can figure out why Compton targeted you in the first place, this is the safest place for you," Godric explains, clear sympathy lacing his words.

"Great," I sigh out, falling back in defeat. Eric and Godric share an anxious frown and I can't help but feel a tinge of guilt, knowing none of this is their fault. "I suppose things could always be worse though, right?" I add, seeing both officers visibly relax upon hearing my words.

"True enough," Eric remarks with a smirk. "At least we're in good company," he adds, turning towards his partner just as a light pink hue comes to Godric's cheeks. I tilt my head curiously, wondering not for the first time just what's going on between these two.

"I'm, uh, just gonna go check the security footage," Godric remarks then, still seeming a bit miffed at his blonde haired counterpart as they share a rather heated gaze. Hmm.

EPOV

I watch Godric walk away, unable to keep my eyes off him as vivid memories of our heated kisses invade my mind once more. Damn, I can hardly believe we've both put this off for so long, but that's all about to change. Thank fucking Christ.

"So," Sookie remarks then, instantly bringing me from my thoughts before I glance over to catch her smirking gaze. "Does he know?" she asks to leave me gawking at her in surprise.

"W-what?" I stumble out, earning an annoyed eye roll in turn.

"Oh, please, I'm not blind," she states, raising a brow at me. "So does Godric know how you feel about him?"

"Caught onto that, did ya?" I question, hearing Sookie snort in amusement. "Yes, Godric knows," I sigh out, a subsequent smirk playing over my face.

"And he feels the same, I take it?" she questions, reaching over to pick up a nearby file before thumbing through it absently.

"Uh, yeah, I guess he does," I admit, my heart skipping a beat at the mere thought of his returning affections.

"Gotta say, I'm a bit surprised," Sookie remarks then, glancing up from the thick file opened over her lap. "I mean I wouldn't be quick to peg either one of you as gay," she adds to leave my jaw dropping in shock.

"W-what? We're not, I mean, _I'm_ not, well, at least I don't think I am," I stammer out to leave Sookie looking back at me in puzzlement.

"But you just said… I mean aren't you and Godric, you know, like a _thing_?" she questions to give me momentary pause, not really having questioned what my growing feelings for Godric might mean for my sexuality.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we've only just admitted to one another how we really feel," I admit somewhat sheepishly, seeing Sookie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, wow, so the two of you haven't, like, you know…," she trails off as I feel my cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I'm just naturally curious is all," she explains, sending me an apologetic smile.

"No, um, it's okay," I assure her, scooting to the edge of the couch to lean a bit closer. "It'd actually be kinda nice to have someone to talk to about this," I admit, seeing her eyes go momentarily wide before she's leaning a bit closer as well.

"Oh, good, I could use a bit of distraction, you know, from all this Bill shit," she insists to leave me nodding my understanding as I'm left trying to put to words exactly what's been nagging at the back of my mind.

"Well, I really like Godric, like a _lot_ , I have for a while now actually," I explain, seeing her golden head nod eagerly. "But I, well, I've never done this sort of thing before, you know, like with another guy," I explain, watching momentary shock play over Sookie's face.

"So, you've only ever been with women?" she questions, earning a firm nod from me as she seems to be thinking this over. "I really don't think this will change things, not really, I mean, what's important is how the two of you feel about one another, right?" she reasons as a small frown comes over my face.

"Well, yeah, but-," I start with a sigh. "But Godric, well, he's done this sort of thing before and I, God, this sounds so stupid when I say it out loud, but I'm just nervous I won't be any good at it, if that makes any sense?"

"Eric," Sookie sighs out, a small smile forming over her face as she reaches out to place a comforting hand upon my knee. "You two really like each other, that much is obvious really, everything else, well, it'll all just kind of work itself out, trust me," she answers back.

"And if I suck at it?" I can't help but question, seeing amusement sparkling in sapphire eyes.

"I'm sure you won't and even if you do, it's not like this stuff can't be learned, I mean, just think back to the very first time you were with a woman," she suggests, bringing a snort of amusement from me. "That bad, huh?" she questions amusedly to leave me shaking my head.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much, thankfully, she was real sweet about it though," I admit, thinking back to that extremely awkward yet undoubtedly steamy evening spent at the old creek in the bed of my old pickup truck.

"See?" Sookie giggles out to bring a grin to my face. "And I'm sure things got better in time, at least, I hope they did," she adds teasingly, earning a snort of amusement from me.

"I certainly hope so; I've yet to receive any complaints anyhow," I joke back to earn a bubbling giggle from the amused blonde.

"Yeah, something tells me you were a real lady killer," she remarks with a wink and I find I can only shrug, unable to argue with her statement.

"So, what'd I miss," Godric remarks then, stepping back into the room to see Sookie and I laughing together. A small smile forms over his face as he draws nearer and I find myself grinning back as he drops down beside me.

"Oh, not much, you know, just girl talk," Sookie giggles out to leave Godric raising a brow at me.

"Don't listen to her," I remark, shaking my head at the still giggling blonde across from us. "I was just asking for a bit of relationship advice is all," I explain, finally earning a small smirk from Godric.

"Figured it out already, did you?" Godric then questions Sookie, scooting closer until his side is pressed firmly against my own before I feel his arm slip around my waist. An instant blush crawls up my cheeks, to leave me wondering once more just how this man is able to incite this particular reaction from me so damn easily.

"Oh, please, you two are so _not_ subtle," Sookie teases, somehow managing to make me blush harder still. Damn it! I never blush! I'm starting to feel like a damn teenager again! "Aww, and now he's blushing!" Sookie just has to point out to leave me dropping my face into my hands with a groan. Damn it!

"I think it's cute," Godric leans over to whisper in my ear before pressing a soft kiss against my jaw. Somehow this small action succeeds in helping to quell the edge of my embarrassment and I find myself grinning over at him appreciatively.

"I'll, uh, just take some of these into my room," Sookie soon remarks, making me realize Godric and I have just been sitting, staring intently at one another for prolonged moments.

"Oh, you don't have to go," I insist, seeing a knowing smile stretch over her face.

"I know," is all she answers back, sending me a conspiring wink before briskly marching away with a pile of folders in hand.

"So, I guess we're all alone now," Godric remarks softly, instantly making my heart race as I find myself nodding perhaps a bit too eagerly. "Just what could we do to pass the time?" he leans up to practically purr against my ear.

I send him a smirk, a million ideas already flooding my mind before I take his hand in mine, proceeding to lead him back to our shared bedroom. I still can't help but feel a bit nervous once I push the door shut firmly behind us, but as I catch sight of yearning, emerald eyes, I somehow know things will be just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Warning!* This chapter is NSFW...**

Chapter 8

GPOV

"Eric?" I question softly, seeing clear hesitance shining behind startling cobalt eyes as said man stands stock still before the closed bedroom door. Shit. I'm rushing him.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous I guess," he admits, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck rather nervously.

"That's alright," I assure him, stepping closer before resting my hands upon his hips. "Eric, I told you we can take things slow and I meant it," I remind him, seeing a grateful smile light up that strikingly handsome face of his as he sends me a light nod.

"Thanks," he whispers, his large palms rising to gently cup my face. I press into his touch with a soft sigh, sending him a contented smile.

"I've waited years for this, you can trust me when I say I'm not about to walk away, not now," I wholeheartedly admit, turning my face to press a soft kiss against his palm. That small action surprisingly brings a shuddering sigh from the towering blonde. Interesting. I proceed to press light kisses upon each of his fingertips before noting the now heated cobalt gaze affixed upon me.

Emboldened by that gaze, I press my lips against the tip of Eric's index finger, my gaze never leaving his own as I grant a teasing lick and then a gentle nip to his now subtly trembling digit. A small smirk comes to my lips upon hearing his breath hitch as I proceed to slowly draw inch after inch of that quivering digit into my mouth, granting swirling licks and light sucks that manage to leave Eric panting softly.

"Godric, fuck," Eric sighs out before I amp up my actions a bit, sucking a bit harder as I press myself closer, letting him feel just how much he's able to affect me, which is apparently a mutual feeling as I can now feel his own hardened arousal pressed against my lower abdomen. God, yes.

"Eric?" my own voice is shaky once said man has drawn his hand slowly from my mouth, his eyes taking on an almost predatory glint. A surprised gasp escapes me then, suddenly finding myself pinned between the bedroom door and the very obviously eager blonde. Ah, so he wants to be the one in charge, I think I can be amendable to this, okay, so maybe much more than just amendable.

All semblance of thought soon escapes me as eager lips attach to the side of my throat and Eric's own firm erection begins grinding insistently against my own. Fuck. My legs wrap firmly around his waist, drawing him closer still to bring an appreciative growl from Eric's throat. God, this man, how is it that literally everything about him somehow manages to hit every one of my buttons in the very best of ways?

I'm brought abruptly from my thoughts once Eric is placing my arms around his neck and I have only a moment to realize what he's doing before finding myself being carried across the room. I hold on tightly with both arms and legs, clutching the other man to my chest with implicit trust as he proceeds to lay me out over the bed. A soft whimper escapes me as Eric begins pulling away, but once he presses a reassuring kiss upon my lips, I willingly let go, watching him rise to a sitting position above me, those blazing, cobalt eyes wracking over me with a heat I swear I can almost feel warming along my skin.

He takes firm hold of the hem of my shirt then, sending me a questioning look and I find I can only nod my agreement before he begins slowly peeling the material up over my head. Careful, hesitant fingers begin tracing lines across my now bared chest to leave my heart racing wildly, loving every moment of this divine torture even as I'm already longing for more, so much more. I won't rush Eric though, he needs to be comfortable with this, with _us_ , and to push him now would only mean risking him running for the hills.

Those torturous fingers have finally worked their way over every inch of my exposed flesh to leave me a panting, gasping mess before I feel them settle upon the waistband of my jeans. My heart is in my throat as I watch Eric slowly undoing the fastenings and upon receiving an eager nod from me, he proceeds to pull the heavy material down along my thighs and calves before I see the clothing being carelessly tossed aside.

My fingers ache to peel Eric's own clothing away as well, to see all that beautifully sculpted muscle hiding just beneath the thin layer of cloth, but as I'm letting him take the lead, I force myself to bring my hands to the pillow beneath my head, gripping the material tightly in an attempt to keep myself in line. A soft gasp escapes me, feeling those clever yet tentative fingers once more beginning their exploratory caresses over every inch of my now flushed flesh and I'm soon left biting harshly into my bottom lip, feeling as though I might explode if things don't start progressing here soon.

"You're beautiful," I hear Eric whisper then, instantly managing to bring my gaze from his wandering hands up to his face, seeing it set in an almost reverence visage. My mouth falls open, never having been complimented in this particular way, before a small smile finds its way to my face.

"I'm handsome at best, _you're_ the beautiful one, Eric," I insist, seeing his eyes widen in momentary surprise before a small frown forms over his face. "What? You don't believe me?" I question softly, loosening my hold upon the pillow before reaching out to take one of his hands into my own.

"I dunno, I guess I've just never had anyone call me, well, _that_ before," he reasons before I'm sitting up beside him, my free hand reaching up to cup a face I could swear was carved by the angels themselves.

"Then they were fools," I assure him, watching an endearing blush crawl over his cheeks. I can't help but smile, loving that I can elicit that particular response from him before leaning closer to press a soft kiss upon one of those warmed cheeks. "You're beautiful, Eric, in fact, if you'd let me, I'd love to prove just how beautiful you are in my eyes," I whisper softly, before I'm left holding my breath, anxiously awaiting his response.

EPOV

I sit frozen, Godric's whispered words floating through my mind. He's been so patient with me so far and somehow I feel as though I can trust him, hell, I _know_ I trust him, even with my own life, so why am I suddenly feeling so damned nervous? I'm just being silly; this is Godric after all, the man who apparently finds me beautiful, something no one else has ever said about me before. I'm in good hands, I'm sure of it.

"Okay," I finally answer back, seeing emerald eyes widen in momentary surprise before an elated glow manages to alight one of the most beautiful faces I've ever laid eyes upon.

"Okay?" he repeats and upon receiving an assured nod from me, that glowing smile widens before he's reaching down to take the hem of my shirt in hand. My heart starts racing, but considering I've already stripped him down to his boxer shorts, I suppose turnaround is fair play.

In one, smooth movement, Godric has my shirt tossed aside and once he gently guides me to lay out over the bed, I'm soon left panting once more upon feeling eager lips beginning to lick and kiss their way across my now bared chest. God, that talented mouth of his, the mere thought of all the pleasurable ways he could use those lips and tongue upon me manage to elicit an anticipatory groan from me.

Emerald orbs roll up to catch my half lidded gaze and I could swear I see the smallest of smirks playing upon Godric's lips as he makes his way ever lower down my chest. That smirk widens once a light nip upon my hip brings a startled gasp from me and it's only once the telltale sound of a zipper sounds that I realize clever fingers are already working upon the fly of my jeans.

My pulse is positively thundering even as I send Godric an agreeing nod and by the time I hear my jeans hitting the floor, I suddenly feel wholly exposed, as in more than just the obvious, physical sense of the word. Godric must sense my unease though, as I feel his fingers lacing through my own before he sends me a reassuring smile.

"We can stop now, if that's what you want," he assures me, his thumbs tracing light circles over the backs of my palms and I find I truly don't want this to end, not now when things are only just getting started.

"No, I'm alright," I insist, watching obvious elation alight that handsome face of his before he sends me an understanding nod. He lifts our joined hands then, pressing a soft kiss to either of my palms before placing my hands at my sides once more. His fingers then begin tracing teasing lines across the edge of my boxers and I'm suddenly questioning my previous statement.

"Still alright?" Godric whispers softly and I'm just about to shake my head, to tell him I'm not sure, but that's when I feel his heated palm settle over my arousal. A soft gasp escapes me, my previous doubt quickly melting away as sure, firm strokes are granted through the thin cotton of my shorts. Fuck, yes.

"Fuck," I hiss out, my head falling back as Godric amps up his attentions to leave me gasping softly, but it's not enough, not even close. "More," I gasp out yearningly as his continued actions along with my own crushing need are nearly overwhelming me. Godric's fingers slip inside my boxers then and a throaty moan escapes me upon feeling heated fingers wrap firmly around my now aching erection.

"Eric," I hear my name fall almost reverently from Godric's lips. I glance down to meet his heated gaze and this along with the feeling of his heated palm still stroking along my length, nearly has me losing it right then and there. I snap my eyes shut, nowhere near ready for this to end as my hands clutch onto the sheets in a death grip.

Godric's grip upon me soon loosens to leave me working to catch my breath. I almost succeed too, before a sudden wet heat finds me freezing in place. Oh God, he's not. A quick peek assures me that yes, yes he most definitely is. A strangled gasp escapes me upon catching sight of that wet, pink tongue dragging slowly along my length in its entirety and I'm soon left delving my fingers deep within dark, curly locks upon feeling silken lips wrap firmly around my crown.

"Godric," his name falls from my lips as a drawn out plea and I'm only lucky he has my hips firmly pinned to the bed as I suddenly find myself fighting the urge to plunge myself impossibly deep into the intoxicating heat of his mouth. Instead, I only strengthen my grip upon his hair once he proceeds to bob his head in earnest, dragging moan after pleasurable moan from my lips.

It doesn't take long at all before I feel that familiar tightening low in my abdomen and upon finding myself unable to form logical words, I instead catch Godric's gaze, telling him with my eyes and a warning tug on his hair that I'm close, so very close. The corner of his mouth lifts to form the smallest of smiles before he amps up his actions, taking me ever harder, ever deeper within his throat before stars suddenly explode behind my vision.

My orgasm rips through me to leave me gasping breathlessly, my now shuddering body sprawled bonelessly over the bed. I feel the bed dip low beside me and sluggishly turn my head to catch sight of Godric's endearing smile as he curls up beside me.

"I take it that was alright?" he asks softly, earning a breathless chuckle from me as it was entire _worlds_ better than just alright. He rests his chin upon my chest and as I feel his telling arousal poking against my hip, I decide to _show_ him rather than tell him just how much I appreciate the pleasure he so graciously bestowed upon me.

"Come here," I whisper, curling one arm around his waist to pull him close whilst positioning the other between the two of us.

"Eric, what-," he starts before I slip my hand inside soft cotton to take Godric's hardened arousal in hand. Emerald eyes widen in momentary surprise and as I wrap my palm more firmly around throbbing heat, Godric's head falls back, a pleasured groan falling from his reddened lips.

I take full advantage of that long line of exposed flesh, dipping my head low before proceeding to grant teasing nips and eager sucks upon that pale, porcelain flesh, my hand never losing its insistent rhythm upon him. Blunt nails dig harshly into my biceps and the action only encourages me further as I begin stroking harder, faster between us, my teeth sinking deep into vulnerable flesh to elicit a pleasured cry from Godric's throat.

"Eric," Godric begins chanting my name as his hips begin to rock, plunging himself against my grip in an unrelenting rhythm that soon finds him spilling over my palm with a harsh shudder. I finally loosen my jaw, running my tongue gently over telling teeth imprints left upon Godric's throat. A strange feeling resounds in my chest, seeing those reddened marks as a voice in the back of my mind screams only one word; _mine_.

"Here," I remark, once I come to myself once more and lift my discarded towel from the floor. I offer it to a still panting Godric who takes it with a grateful smile. The two of us make quick work of our mess and I watch Godric's eyes widen once he reaches up to run tentative fingers over my telling mark.

"Did-, did you _mark_ me?" he questions in disbelief to give me instant pause. Shit. Admittedly, I didn't give much thought to what I was doing in the heat of the moment, but perhaps Godric won't appreciate wearing my claiming mark.

"I, uh, well," I stutter out, feeling a warm flush slowly crawling up my cheeks.

"Eric, it's okay," Godric remarks then, an assuring smile forming over his still flushed face. "I just wasn't expecting it is all," he adds before I'm letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "Surprisingly enough, I don't really mind, it's actually kind of sweet in a weird sort of way."

"What? Really?" I question, seeing a wide grin stretch over his face as my head tilts in puzzlement.

"It's probably silly, but it's almost a reassurance of sorts," he explains to leave me raising a questioning brow.

"A reassurance of what exactly?" I can't help but question, watching a wistful smile come to Godric's face as he runs his fingertips over the reddened mark.

"Of your willingness to stick around, you know, to keep this up," he explains before a wide grin stretches over my face, realizing that although this may have not been my initial intent, it makes his assessment no less truthful. Not knowing the correct way to respond, or if there really is one at all, I instead lean in close, telling him with a gentle press of lips that he's exactly right.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 9

SPOV

"Ugh! This is impossible!" I grumble out, falling back upon my bed to send a pile of files flying everywhere. "Dammit," I mutter, not bothering to pick up what I can only assume is a massive mess of papers. Whatever.

"Things going that well, huh?" I hear before propping up my head to catch sight of laughing emerald eyes.

"How the hell does Niall expect me to go through all this?" I gripe, really wishing my grandfather was here just so I could give him a piece of my mind.

"You'll get there. Eric and I will help you as well," Godric assures me with a friendly smile. "Why don't you take a little break, we've got plenty of leftovers to heat up," he suggests, earning an agreeing nod from me before I'm dragging myself out of bed.

"I swear I'm starting to go cross-eyed already, there has to be a better way of doing this," I grumble, following alongside Godric as he leads us towards the kitchen.

"It's all about balance," Eric calls out, turning his head to send me a smirk from his place at the counter. "Don't try to cram it all in at once or you'll go nuts."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I sigh out, watching as Godric sidles up to the towering blonde. I can't help smirking upon watching the two of them share a rather besotted smile; they really do make a cute couple.

"Hungry?" Godric soon questions, once the microwave dings behind them.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize how hungry I actually was until you suggested food," I admit, reaching out to take the offered plate from his hands. I send him a small smile and that's when I finally see it. "Oh my God! Is that a _love_ bite?" I question, not at all trying to suppress my shock before watching a light blush crawl over both men's faces.

"Uh, yeah, guess I got a bit carried away earlier," Eric admits rather sheepishly, before sending Godric an apologetic smile.

"Damn, Romeo," I start, shaking my head at the blonde as I reach up to gently brush my fingers over the teeth marks on Godric's neck. "You definitely get brownie points for enthusiasm, no doubt about that," I tease, unable to choke back a snort of amusement.

"Oh, like you never got carried away in the bedroom before," Eric throws back, unable to keep a smirk from his own face as I'm left shrugging indifferently.

"Maybe," I answer back whilst turning to carry my plate to the nearby dining room table. Seeing the guys already have condiments brought over, I begin dripping syrup over my pancakes. Eric and Godric soon join me and once I glance up to see them both staring at me, I'm left raising a questioning brow.

"Well?" Godric remarks to leave me drawing a complete blank.

"Well what?" I question, seeing the two of them rolling their eyes in unison. I almost giggle, wondering if they realize they have a tendency to copy one another's mannerisms.

"You can't just answer 'maybe' to a question like that," Eric enlightens me and I can't help but smirk, rather enjoying this little game, especially upon seeing matching frowns fall over both men's faces.

"Oh, come on, the three of us only have each other to talk to for God only knows how long, besides, it's only fair, seeing as you're the only one who knows the intimate details of _our_ sex life," Godric reasons and I find I can't really argue with him, I'm actually pretty surprised about how candid they've both been about their own blossoming relationship.

"I actually don't know _all_ the details of your sex life," I start teasingly, having to hold back a giggle upon seeing the two of them share a rather sheepish gaze. "Oh, fine," I finally sigh out over dramatically. "To answer your question, yes, I've gotten carried away in the bedroom, on numerous occasions actually, but really, if you can't let yourself go during sex, then what's the point? Am I right?"

"I knew it," Eric answers with a smirk, shaking his head at me before stuffing a wad of pancakes into his mouth.

"You knew what exactly?" I can't help but question, watching as he washes down his pancakes with a large gulp of milk.

"I just got the impression you were one of those types, you know, the kind of woman who at first seems totally sweet and homely, but becomes a total wildcat in the bedroom," he answers back matter of factly to earn a dropped jaw stare from his dark haired counterpart.

"Eric!" Godric chastises, shaking his head to earn wide, innocent eyes from the blonde. I lose it then, finding not only Eric's words, but the interaction between these two to be utterly hysterical as bubbling laughter begins falling from my lips.

"Godric, it's alright," I chuckle out, having to wipe a tear from my eye. "He's not wrong and I'm not at all offended, really, people have had much, much worse things to say about me," I insist, seeing the previous annoyance fade from Godric's face before he sends me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, for what it's worth, I find you to be a remarkably kind and caring woman," he remarks, making me look to him in momentary surprise before a grateful smile finds its way to my face.

"Well aren't you sweet?" I remark, feeling my cheeks flushing slightly. Damn, seems this man is able to elicit this particular response from nearly everyone around him. "It's really too bad there aren't more men like you, it would certainly make my job easier if there were," I admit, dropping my gaze back to my plate whilst a slight frown forms upon my face.

"Why do you do it, strip I mean?" Godric questions, snapping my attention back to him once more. "I'm sorry, maybe that's too personal a question, I just, well, I can't help but wonder how a sweet girl like you got mixed up in all this," he explains, bringing a soft sigh from me.

GPOV

Eric sits up a bit straighter beside me, obviously just as curious as I as we await Sookie's response. I watch as several different emotions play over her delicate features before dainty shoulders shrug slightly.

"You know, I've found myself asking that very same thing just recently," she sighs out, poking disinterestedly at her pancakes. "As silly as it may sound, I think initially saw dancing as a way to rebel. I was just so sick and tired of being pinned as the sweet and innocent girl next door, well there was that, and I knew my grandfather would hate it," she admits, a chagrined smirk coming to her face.

"You two really don't get along at all, do you?" Eric asks, earning a 'duh' eye roll from Sookie that leaves me having to cough to hide a snicker of amusement.

"No, no we don't," she answers back rather tersely, apparently not wanting to delve any deeper into that particular wound.

"You're thinking of quitting then?" I ask of Sookie, changing the subject once more to see the previously built tension instantly beginning to slip away from her.

"Yeah, I mean, it was never meant to be a forever thing and Lord knows I don't need to risk attracting another Bill into my life," she sighs out, a flash of ire shining behind sapphire eyes. "I suppose I'm long overdue for a change really, well, as soon as I get out of here anyhow," she adds with a shrug.

"Change can be good, Sookie," I remark, reaching across the table to lay a comforting hand upon her arm whilst sending Eric a wistful smile. "Change can be very, _very_ good," I add, watching yet another sweet blush beginning to crawl over Eric's cheeks once he apparently catches the dual meaning of my words.

He presses a bit closer then, laying his large hand upon my thigh and even that small action succeeds in making me lose my train of thought completely. God, he really is beautiful and I find myself wondering once more if he even realizes just how easily he's able to affect me. I find myself rendered momentarily speechless, lost once more in the mesmerizing trance of deep cobalt pools, knowing there's no place else I'd rather be. I'm a lucky, lucky man, of this I'm sure.

"Damn," Sookie's voice soon breaks me from my spell, leaving me slowly turning my head to see her sending Eric and I a rather awestruck gaze.

"What?" Eric questions, apparently having been just as lost in our shared moment. The thought brings a small smirk to my face, hoping he's truly just as distracted by my nearness as I am his.

"That, how the hell do you two do that?" Sookie questions, rising up to perch herself upon her knees. She draws her upper body over the table, bringing her face closer before our own. "It's like you just loose yourselves completely in one another, like the entire world just falls away around you both until there's only the two of you left."

"That's exactly how it feels," I answer back softly, sending Eric a fond smile as he's left nodding his agreement.

"Yes, yes it is," he adds lowly, slightly tightening his grip upon my upper thigh to bring a soft gasp from me. Oh, that's not even fair and judging by the triumphant smirk I see lifting at the corner of his lips, he very well knows this.

"There you go again!" Sookie exclaims to leave us once more turning towards her. Dainty palms reach up to cup either of our cheeks as Sookie's golden head tilts thoughtfully before us.

"What is it?" I question, thinking there must be something she's able to see that has somehow escaped me, but then, with Eric around, I'm sure there are a great many things that likely escape my attention.

"Curiosity," she answers back absently, tilting her head once more. "Look at one another again," she beseeches of us and though I have no idea what she's currently thinking, I don't hesitate a moment to catch Eric's gaze once more, loving the fact that I can finally just allow myself to fall into those deep, cobalt pools without fear of rejection.

"Hey," Eric whispers, his eyes sparkling with the first hint of amusement to make me smirk.

"Hey," I whisper back, hearing Sookie huff in agitation next to my ear. I take that as a sign that the two of us are supposed to remain quiet and obediently close my mouth whilst slipping my hand over Eric's where it's still resting warmly upon my thigh.

"What I wouldn't give to have someone look at me like that," Sookie sighs out after a time to leave Eric and I turning back to her in unison. Her breath hitches, sapphire eyes widening subtly before I feel her slender fingers tracing gently over the line of my jaw.

"Sookie?" I question, watching her face draw closer, closer until I feel warm puffs of breath against my lips. I can't move. I'm suddenly frozen in place, my mind positively spinning. Should I pull away? Should I close the minute distance between us? And why is a part of me suddenly desperate to know just what those plush, pink lips taste like?

"Oh, God," Sookie breathes out, her eyes falling shut as her hand trembles against my cheek. I'm still frozen in place, never having expected to be in this particular situation and not knowing at all the correct way to react, if there is one at all. Sookie's eyes suddenly snap open just before she pulls away abruptly enough to send her chair tumbling to the floor behind her.

"Sookie, what-," Eric starts before said woman is rushing away, golden hair streaming behind her. Once more, the sound of her bedroom door slamming leaves me flinching hard enough that I begin to come to myself once more.

"What the fuck was that?" I question, surprised I can even form coherent words as I turn to see Eric's mirroring bewilderment.

"No fucking idea," he answers back, shaking his head as he seems to be collecting himself once more. "She almost kissed you," he states, his brow creasing slightly. "And it looked as though you were gonna let her," he adds, his words surprisingly thoughtful and absent of any hint of the anger and jealousy I'd expect from him.

"I, uh, yeah, I think I would have," I answer back honestly before catching his assessing gaze. "And you didn't try and stop us," I remark thoughtfully, realizing he easily could have spoken up at any point had he felt so inclined.

"No, no I didn't," he answers back, his gaze still contemplative. Well, this quite the conundrum, isn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Warning* This chapter is NSFW**

Chapter 10

SPOV

"Fuck," I sigh out, leaning against my bedroom door. What the fuck is wrong with me? Slapping my forehead, I let out a groan of frustration, hardly believing I almost just kissed Godric and right in front of his boyfriend no less! Ugh! I really need help, like really, I think there might be something seriously wrong with me.

Looking towards my bed, I'm left groaning once more upon seeing the mess of papers scattered over my bed and floor. Fuck my life. With an annoyed sigh, I begin picking up the fallen papers, soon finding the mindless task gives me plenty of time to ponder what the fuck just happened out there.

Okay, so Eric and Godric both are reasonably attractive men, oh who am I kidding? The two of them are fucking gorgeous; I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed just how attractive they both were that very first night at the club. But so what? I've seen plenty of gorgeous men before and they didn't have nearly this much power over my damned libido. So what gives?

Maybe it's more than their combined good looks that are affecting me, I mean, the two of them _did_ save my life and they've both been remarkably kind and understanding as I've been left having to come to terms with Bill's betrayal. Could that be it? Maybe my mental wires are crossed between attraction and gratitude for these two men, maybe this is some kind of hero worship or something. Hell, I don't know, what I _do_ know is I'm most certainly attracted to them both, and as they're currently taken, I really need to watch myself around them. 'Course, that's easier said than done.

"Shit," I sigh out, finally sliding the last loose papers into the manila folder, no less confused than when I first started my task. Filing the folder away with the others, I decide perhaps a long, hot bath is in order; I can at least relax my body, though my mind may be another problem entirely.

Gathering up my nightclothes and a towel, I press my ear against my bedroom door, really not wanting to run into either Eric or Godric so soon whist cursing my bad luck for not picking the bedroom that had an attached bath, but isn't that just my luck as of late? Peeking through my door to see the coast is indeed clear, I rush along the hall before slipping inside the darkened bath.

"I'm an idiot," I sigh out, flicking on the light whilst shaking my head at myself for sneaking around the house like some kind of criminal. This is ridiculous. I'm acting silly and nothing even really happened, I need to get my head on straight. With a sigh, I start the bath, using the provided soap to produce waves of frothing bubbles, deciding to enjoy this bit of relaxation.

I'm soon slipping into the heated waters, letting out a prolonged sigh as I stretch out my tense limbs. Damn, I really need to find a better position when I read through the rest of those files; I'm way too young to feel this damn sore after a day of reading. I take my time washing, pushing all nagging thoughts aside for a time as there will surely be plenty of time to let myself overthink things later.

By the time my fingertips are nice and pruny, I finally drain the water, standing with a better outlook along with tense free limbs. That's better. After drying off, I reach for my nightclothes and sigh upon noting I only grabbed shorts in my mindless scramble. Great. I wrap the too small towel around me, rolling my eyes at my idiocy before pushing open the bathroom door with a whoosh of steam addled air.

Seeing the hallway is clear, I march back to my room, telling myself I'll talk to the boys tomorrow, once the dust has time to settle a bit. Stepping inside my room, I toss aside the small towel before bending down to dig through my duffle bag that I haven't bothered to unpack yet. I grab hold of a nightshirt, turning back around only to be instantly frozen in place.

"S-Sookie!?" Eric stumbles out, cobalt eyes wide as he stands in the hallway just on the other side of my completely open bedroom door. Oh, fuck me, how could I forget to shut my door? The two of us are left staring at one another, surely looking like twin, blonde deer caught in the headlights as I can't help but curse my bad luck once more.

"Eric, what-," Godric's voice sounds before he appears before my doorway, instantly freezing along with Eric and myself, his own eyes going wide with disbelief before I finally manage to will my limbs into action. I slam my door hard, right before two beautiful, gawking faces, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the utter absurdity of the situation.

I finally manage to dress myself properly, blaming my years of living alone for my earlier carelessness as the sound of hushed, low voices sound from the hall. Great, as if this night wasn't awkward enough, now I've managed to flaunt my wholly nude self before both Eric and Godric, not that nudity is exactly a problem for me, but still, I really try not to bring work home with me, if you catch my drift.

"Uh, Sookie?" I hear, earning a sigh from me as I turn to open my door once more, though this time fully clothed.

"Look, it was my fault. I'm not used to having to close my doors at home," I explain right off, not wanting either of them to blame themselves for my own mistake.

"Right," Godric answers back rather sheepishly. "That really doesn't excuse our behavior though and I, uh, just wanted to say sorry, you know, for gawking like that, it was just, uh, a bit unexpected, ya know?" he explains, bringing a small smile to my face. These two, they really are just too sweet.

"Don't worry about it, really," I insist, seeing them both shifting rather uncomfortably at the awkwardness of the situation. I can't help smirking at the two of them, seeing just how awful they obviously feel and without much thought; I rise on tiptoe before granting them each a soft peck to either of their now blushing cheeks. "'Night, boys," I remark, watching matching grins come to both their faces just before I close my door once more, glad to have at least this particular mess behind us.

EPOV

I stand motionless once more, only able to stare at Sookie's now closed bedroom door, my thoughts swirling with all that's happened between the three of us during only our very first day of being locked up in this safe house together. Damn. Has it really been only one day? How the hell could this much possibly happen in such a short amount of time?

"Wow," Godric whispers beside me then, bringing me back to the present as I see him rubbing the spot Sookie only just kissed him, a rather smitten visage formed over his face. My brow furrows, fully expecting to feel waves of anger and jealousy that just never seem to come. Well, doesn't that just beat all?

"She's really something, huh?" I question, having to smirk at the bewildered look Godric sends me as he finally seems to recall my presence beside him.

"Oh, Eric, I-," he starts, an adorable blush blooming over his cheeks to leave me chuckling softly.

"Shh, come here," I whisper, pulling him into my embrace to feel he's apparently just as aroused as I currently am. Interesting, definitely filing that one away for later. He sends me a knowing smirk then, falling deeper into my embrace, his muscled arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I was gonna apologize, but it would seem you enjoyed the show as well," he acknowledges, pressing his hips against my own a bit more firmly to emphasize his point.

"Then I suppose only one question remains," I lean down to breathe against his ear. "What are you gonna do about it?" Apparently this was the exact right thing to say as a shuddering sigh escapes Godric's lips just before he's pushing me into our room with more vigor than I expected. Well then, I suppose the game is on.

"Clothes, off, now," Godric insists between heated kisses upon my throat and I quite willingly oblige, surprised and more than a little excited to see this more demanding side of him coming out to play. Somewhat clumsily, through heated kisses and light nips, our collective clothing is soon discarded, leaving the two of us only in our boxers.

I pause then, suddenly a bit unsure as I glance up to see Godric watching me closely, his eyes darker and more predatory than I've ever seen from him before. His thumbs tug teasingly at the band of his own shorts as he raises a brow towards me as if daring me to follow his lead. Maybe it's the wordless challenge, or perhaps it's that blazing gaze of his, though more likely, it's a mixture of both that finds the two of us peeling away our shorts in unison, my heart already racing wildly in anticipation.

A gasp of surprise escapes me upon being pushed down to my back upon the bed and I have to shake my head, silently reminding myself that although Godric may be physically smaller than me, it doesn't mean he's weaker by any means, though, perhaps that's part of his allure, if I'm to be perfectly honest with myself.

"Godric," I sigh out against heated lips once he's perched above me, those same veracious emerald orbs hovering just before my face. He closes the minute distance between us and his kiss is hungry, desperate and manages to send my own lusts soaring. He pulls away only once the two of us are left panting for air, that yearnful gaze of his quickly capturing my own.

"I need you, Eric," he gasps out breathily and I can only nod in response, my own need for him nearly overwhelming at this point. He leans closer then, pressing his lips against my ear and just the feel of his breath, warm and heavy against my flushed flesh, is enough to send anticipatory shivers through me. "Fuck me, Eric, please," he whispers, making my eyes go wide with shock.

"But, Godric, I-," I start before pale fingers press against my lips to halt my words.

"I'll walk you through it, I just, God, I need this, Eric," he whispers, his voice soft and pleading and though a part of me is terrified I'll somehow mess this up, I find I can't in good conscience deny him, not with him sending me those imploring emerald eyes.

"Okay," I agree, watching his face alight with joy. "Just promise me you'll tell me to stop if it becomes too much," I ask of him, my biggest fear by far that I'll somehow hurt him, though apparently, he must not share this concern as he eagerly nods his agreement.

"Deal," he answers back, reaching down beside the bed before somehow manifesting a small bottle of oil. I raise a brow at him, though he only winks at me as he proceeds to pour thick, glistening liquid into his palms. Cheeky little devil.

I open my mouth to ask what happens next before eager lips are upon my own once more, bringing an abrupt end to my words and thoughts as a whole once Godric begins moaning and panting into our kiss. Fuck, I could listen to him make those intoxicating sounds all goddamn day. I quickly realize he's preparing himself and find myself blushing lightly whilst slipping my fingers through darkened locks.

"I'm ready," he soon whispers at my ear and my heart is nearly beating out of my chest as I send him a slight nod. A soft hiss escapes me upon feeling his oil slickened palm pumping along my length and by the time the feel of his hand is replaced by radiating warmth, my anticipation is nearly killing me.

"Fuck," I gasp once snug heat encompasses my crown, overwhelming my every sense and igniting my every last nerve ending. Godric nails dig harshly into my shoulders, his breathing now labored and harsh and it takes every ounce of self-control I possess to remain lying perfectly still beneath him, not wanting to hurt him even as my body is screaming for more.

"Goddamn," Godric pants out against my ear once all that delicious tight heat finally engulfs me wholly, marrying our bodies fully to one another.

"You alright?" I somehow manage to gasp out, willing my body to remain still as he nods against my shoulder.

"It's just been a while and well, you're not exactly small, not by any means," he chuckles out breathily, eliciting mirroring laughter from me as I begin tracing gentle circles over the exposed flesh of his back, hoping the small action succeeds in bringing him at least some form of comfort.

"I'm not moving 'til you're sure you're ready," I whisper against his ear, amazed my willpower has kept up this long as I want for nothing more than to delve myself deep and elicit more of those sweet moans from the man above me. Emerald eyes soon hover above my own, nearly taking my breath away as I note the sincerity shining back at me as Godric nods his dark head.

"I'm ready," he whispers, his voice soft yet sure as I send him a firm nod whilst slipping my hands down along his spine. My grasp upon his hips is firm yet gentle as I proceed with my first, experimental thrust, my careful gaze searching for any sign of his discomfort, but upon finding none, I work to set a slow, rocking pace that soon begins to elicit more of those alluring pants and sweet moans from Godric's lips.

"This alright?" I can't help but question, fearing my own inadequacy with my more experienced lover. A small smile forms over Godric's face as he shakes his head at me before leaning down to press his lips against my ear.

"I thought I told you to fuck me," he whispers, bringing a small frown to my face. "I'm not made of glass, Eric, you won't break me, I promise," he adds, raising his face before my own once more whilst lifting a challenging brow at me. I can't help but smirk back up at him, trusting I can take him at his word.

"Fine, just remember you asked for this," I answer back before abruptly rolling the two of us to leave Godric lying below me, a matching smirk playing over his own face. I make it my personal mission to see that smirk wiped away as I quickly set a harsh, demanding rhythm against him, watching as Godric's face soon contorts to that of pure ecstasy.

"Eric!" Godric begins chanting my name in earnest, encouraging my actions further as I drive myself ever harder, ever deeper, giving my lover all he's asked for and more. Our pounding bodies are soon glistening with perspiration as our mirroring cries echo out around us and much too soon, I feel that familiar tightening in my low abdomen, signaling my impending release.

"Close, I'm close," I grunt out, seeing Godric nodding fervently beneath me, his emerald eyes wild as he reaches between us, beginning to stroke his weeping arousal. The sight alone nearly sends me over the edge and I snap my eyes shut firmly, wanting to make this last just as long as possible.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-," I hear Godric gasp out just before blunt teeth sink deeply into my shoulder to push me over the edge. Mingled cries sound in unison before the two of us are left shuddering against one another, heaving gasps falling from both our lips as I fall to the bed beside Godric, my arms too shaky to hold myself above him even a second longer.

"Holy shit," I whisper, still struggling to catch my breath once more as I feel Godric hastily cleaning the mess we've managed to make of ourselves. He soon tosses the now soiled towel aside, curling against my side with a contented sigh and I find myself grinning down at him, still wondering why the fuck it took the two of us so long to get here.

"I guess it was good for you, too?" Godric chuckles out beside me, wrapping his limbs around me to hold me close as I send him a 'duh' eye roll. Another chuckle escapes him as he reaches up to trace his fingers over the perfectly embedded teeth marks now adorning my shoulder.

"I guess we have a matching set now," I remark, finding an appreciative smile forming over my lips as I press a soft kiss upon dark curls. "I'm sure Sookie will have some smart remark to make about them," I add with a chuckle, sure said woman will have plenty of teasing remarks ready come morning.

"You do realize she probably overheard us," Godric mumbles against me, his words bringing an amused smile to my face.

"You know, you're probably right; you're not exactly quiet," I tease, earning a halfhearted smack in the chest from my apparently well-fucked and exhausted lover.

"Shut up," he mumbles against my chest, even as I note the amusement in his voice. "Besides, something tells me Sookie probably didn't mind," he adds to leave me tilting my head thoughtfully, recalling once more the way she nearly kissed Godric, along with the heated way she was looking at the two of us in the hall earlier.

"You might be right," I answer back, pulling him deeper into my embrace, the beginnings of sleep pulling insistently at my consciousness. Putting all lingering thoughts aside for the time, it doesn't take long before the sound of Godric's own shallow breathing soon lulls me to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Warning* Some parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

Chapter 11

SPOV

I stare down at the same goddamn page that I've surely been holding for over an entire hour now, my head positively spinning. Goddamn it! This is so fucking frustrating and _unbelievably_ awkward to boot. As if it wasn't bad enough I nearly kissed Godric just before unintentionally giving both boys quite a show last night, then the two of them went off to bed, where they proceeded to have very passionate, very _loud_ sex…right across the damn hall from me. Fucking hell, I told myself I wouldn't interfere, that I'd give them their space, but damn if they're not making it nearly impossible for me.

"Sookie," Eric says softly, leaning closer so I can feel a line of heat along my side. A slight tremor runs through me before I glance up to catch his infuriating smirk. "The words aren't gonna change, no matter how many times you read that same page," he enlightens me, earning an irritated scowl from me.

"Jeeze, thanks, Officer Northman, I had no idea that's how reading worked," I throw back with an eye roll, scooting along the couch to put a bit of space between us.

"Officer Northman? You're resorting to calling us by our professional names now?" Godric's voice purrs to my opposite side. I turn to catch twinkling emerald eyes, realizing my scooting away from Eric only succeeding in bringing me closer to the other male. Fuck my life. "And here I thought we were friends," he adds with an exaggerated pout that manages to bring a snort of amusement from me despite myself.

"Friends, yeah, sure we're friends," I offer with a smile I know doesn't quite reach my eyes. I quickly look away once more, determined to get through at least one whole file before we break for lunch.

"Did you check this one out already, Godric?" Eric questions, before leaning closer to hand a file to his partner. Godric takes the offered folder before I feel Eric's heated palm drawing a smooth line along my tense shoulders. The small action manages to bring an involuntary sigh from me before I'm left instantly tensing whilst trying to reign in my overwhelmed libido.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Godric soon questions, making me realize I'm just sitting, staring straight ahead with a deep frown etched over my face.

"Truthfully?" I sigh out, seeing his dark head nod lightly. "No, nowhere near it in fact," I admit, dropping my face into my hands with sigh of defeat.

"Did we do something?" Eric questions from my opposite side and I can't help but choke out a laugh of derision.

"No, it's not you, either of you, it's all me," I sigh out, shaking my head at myself. "I just don't know if I can trust myself around either one of you right now, if I'm to be perfectly honest."

"What do you mean, _trust_ yourself around us?" Godric questions, his voice soft and gentle as always, which only manages to ignite my anger, seeing them both acting so calm, so fucking _collected_ when I feel as if I'm ready to explode.

"I heard the two of you last night, alright!?" I cry out, my body actually shaking in anger as I'm left clenching my fists tightly.

"And?" Eric questions softly.

"You really want to know?" I question, hitting him with a stern gaze before seeing him nod firmly in response. "It affected me way more than it should have," I admit, seeing him lift a questioning brow at me.

"Meaning?" he questions, earning a low growl from me as my anger continues to well within me.

"You're not gonna drop this are you?" I grit out, seeing him shake his golden head. "Fine, you really wanna know? I heard you two, I mean, how could I not? I'm right across the hall from you both, in case you forgot," I sigh out, shaking my head in frustration. "And I should have just tuned you out, but I didn't, I listened, I heard it all, and worse, I fucking got off on it, hell, at one point, I damn near marched myself in there to join in. So there, now you know the truth; your roommates' got a damn schoolgirl crush on the both of you and I just-, I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to act around either one of you now," I sigh out, curling in on myself as I prepare for the impending backlash of my confession.

"There's no reason to feel guilty, Sookie, you can't help your feelings," Godric's voice sounds beside me before I feel his warm palm settle upon my shoulder.

"But I shouldn't feel like this," I answer back softly, sending him a rather sheepish gaze. "What the two of you have, God, it's fucking beautiful and I guess I just-, well, I've never felt like that, not about anyone, not even Bill and the other night, when I almost kissed you, I got just a small taste of what the two of you share for each other and it made me realize just how lonely I really am, it made me realize just what I've been missing out on," I admit, watching his face soften as he scoots a bit closer, whilst draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Sookie," I hear Eric's low voice sound from my opposite side to leave me turning my head towards him. He raises a hand to brush his thumb over my cheek and it's not until he holds his wetted digit before me that I realize I've been crying.

"Oh, God, and now I'm fucking crying," I sigh out, shaking my head at myself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you both with this, it's not your problem," I apologize before making to stand from the couch, but heavy hands upon my shoulders hold me in place to leave me looking back and forth between the two of them in puzzlement.

"You confessed to us and now there's something I feel we should confess to you as well," Eric informs me, granting me a soft smile before raising his gaze towards his dark haired counterpart.

"We knew you heard us, Sookie," Godric confesses. "In fact, I think just knowing you were listening was a turn on for the both of us," he admits, sending me a sheepish smile.

GPOV

Sookie stares back at me, her eyes wide with disbelief and I find myself tensing as I await her response. I can't help but feel guilty now, having thought any attractions she may be feeling towards Eric and myself had stemmed only from mutual, physical attraction, but now I realize that's not really it, not at all, in fact her feelings seem to be much deeper than that, which is something I certainly hadn't accounted for.

"You assholes!" Sookie finally cries out, smacking both Eric and myself before she's doubling over in bubbling laughter. My jaw drops, not having expected this reaction at all before I meet Eric's own, bewildered gaze.

"Sookie?" Eric questions, the two of us watching her wipe away tears of amusement from her now flushed face.

"You _knew_ , you both fucking knew," she remarks, shaking her head at us. "And here I'd tried so hard to hide how I felt," she adds with an eye roll.

"You almost kissing me was a rather big clue," I answer back with a smirk, feeling as though the earlier tension between us is finally dissipating a bit. "Though, and I believe Eric will agree with me when I say, we'd both thought it was a merely physical attraction you felt for us," I admit, hearing her sigh softly.

"Yeah, I think it started that way," she admits with a shrug. "I'm not real sure when or why that changed in all honesty, but I guess it did," she admits softly.

"I see," Eric remarks, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. "So I guess the big question here is what are the three of us gonna do about this?"

"Listen, I don't want to intrude on what the two of you have together," Sookie insists, shaking her head fervently. "That's the very last thing I want to do."

"And if we told you it wouldn't be an _unwelcome_ intrusion?" I question, seeing an approving smile stretch across Eric's face to let me know he's thinking along the exact same lines. Sookie's eyes widen before she slowly turns to catch my smirking face.

"But you-, I mean, the two of you-," she starts before I raise a hand to silence her words.

"I do not think jealousy will be an issue for either of us," I remark, seeing Eric nod his agreement. "And I can promise we both hold rather strong attractions for you," I add lowly, recalling just how strongly Eric and I were both affected by the mere sight of her only the night before.

"So what do you think, Sookie?" I hear Eric's voice purr, the very sound of which sends an anticipatory shiver through me.

"I think there's no way in hell I'll be able to concentrate now, not that I was really doing a very good job of it before," she answers back, an amused smirk lifting the corner of her plush lips.

"Ah, then for the sake of the case, how can we help to improve your concentration?" I lean down to breathe against Sookie's ear, hearing her breath hitch slightly. I then see Eric's hand land upon her opposite leg and with a knowing smirk, I mirror his actions to leave us both slowly trailing our hands along either line of supple thigh in perfect unison.

"Oh, God," Sookie sighs out, her head falling back against the couch. Seeing Eric's gaze fall to Sookie's throat, I instinctively follow his line of thought, dropping my head in unison with his own before dual sets of lips are attached to either side of that golden expanse of flesh.

A low groan escapes me upon cupping the apex of Sookie's jean covered thighs, feeling scorching heat emanating even through the heavy material. Eric's own palm presses against my own to leave Sookie gasping, her supple hips rolling against our joined hands as we proceed to grant her throat with wet licks and teasing sucks.

"Fuck," Sookie hisses before she's struggling with the fly of her jeans, bringing matching smirks to both mine and Eric's faces as we watch her wiggle her way free of the offending material. "Much better," she sighs out, tossing the clothing aside before turning a heated gaze my way to leave me momentarily frozen in place.

"Sookie?" I question somewhat hesitantly, watching her crawl towards me, a predatory glint shining behind sapphire eyes.

"Just trust me," she leans up to whisper against my ear whilst crawling atop my lap to leave me gazing up at her smirking face. She peels her shirt away to leave her clad in only enticing scraps of lace and I can only nod my agreement whilst gulping audibly.

A soft hiss escapes me once she settles herself atop my lap, granting delicious warmth against my now throbbing arousal. Thank God I wore track pants today. My hands settle upon Sookie's hips as I see her turn her head back towards our third. A curl of her slender finger has Eric crawling towards the two of us and my heart leaps into my throat upon being hit with two heated, blue eyed stares. Oh, holy hell.

"Like this?" Eric purrs, pressing himself against Sookie's hips firmly enough to leave her grinding against me. Oh, God yes, this is apt to be one hell of a ride.

"Mmm, I think you're getting the idea," she sends back with a sultry smirk before she's bracing her arms to either side of me. "You ready?" she leans down to whisper, the heat of her breath warming my lips to leave me nodding once more.

"God, yes," I whisper back, gripping her hips a bit tighter before thrusting up my own pelvis to bring a shuddering sigh from her lips.

"Godr-," I swallow down the rest of her breathy moan, pressing my lips firmly against her own just as our joined hips begin their sensual dance. Fucking hell, her kiss is even sweeter than I'd imagined it would be. I catch Eric's gaze, my lips still entangled with Sookie's and though a small part of me expects to see at least a tinge of jealousy, there's only blazing heat and desire shining back at me from those stunning, cobalt pools.

"My turn," he practically growls, reaching up to cup Sookie's chin into his large palm, breaking our kiss before turning Sookie's head just enough to capture those reddened lips with his own. His darkened eyes remain locked with mine as he proceeds to kiss Sookie hungrily and though I feel as though I should feel at least somewhat jealous, the sight only manages to fan the flames of my already burning lusts, making them run hotter still. Well, I'll be damned.

A desired groan escapes me then, upon feeling Eric amping up his actions to leave Sookie grinding between us faster, harder. My head falls back as I lose myself fully to the incredibly erotic sensations. Combined hands rove between us, caressing, stroking over combined, flush flesh. It's nearly overwhelming and much too soon, I feel my impending release encroaching upon me.

"Oh, God, I'm close," Sookie gasps out, her arms trembling to either side of me as she struggles to hold herself up between us. I take hold of each of her hands, gripping them firmly into my own to leave her dipping low until her chest is pressed against my own, her racing heart pounding in time with my own.

"We've got you, just let go," I whisper against her ear as she pants warmly into the crook of my neck her head nodding lightly at my words. Eric's face drops lower then, his chin resting upon Sookie's shoulder and upon hearing his own harsh panting, I know he's close as well.

He raises his hand to gently cup my face, his thumb swiping gently across my bottom lip, and as he hits me with that, heated, predatory gaze of his, I'm suddenly falling, hurling helplessly from desire's lofty peaks, a guttural moan falling from my lips. Subsequent cries follow just behind my own before the three of us are rendered nothing more than a heaving, boneless pile upon the couch.

"Holy shit," Sookie soon gasps out with a breathless chuckle. "That was-, God, I have no words," she admits, eliciting matching chuckles from Eric and myself, our combined arms holding her more firmly between us. "We still good? I mean, it wasn't weird or anything for you guys, was it?" she then questions, her voice suddenly soft and hesitant.

"Not at all," I answer back, catching Eric's approving smile.

"And you?" she questions, turning to catch Eric's sudden, thoughtful visage. I find myself holding my breath whilst awaiting his response, hoping I haven't been reading him wrong this entire time.

"Oh, me? Yeah, sorry, I was just planning round two," he answers back amusedly, eliciting a round of laughter from the three of us as I'm left letting out a breath of relief, knowing things will be just fine between not only Eric and I, but with Sookie as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 ***Warning* Parts of this chapter are NSFW**

Chapter 12

EPOV

Godric and I stand over the kitchen sink together cleaning up the dishes leftover from lunch and I can't help the contented smile that finds its way across my face upon hearing Sookie's cheery, yet undoubtedly off-key singing floating from the nearby living room as she continues her endless task.

"Dear God, that woman is an awful singer," Godric chuckles out lowly, earning a snort of amusement from me. "She's certainly cheerful though," he adds with a smirk that earns an agreeing nod from me.

"And you?" I question, bumping my hip against his. "You okay with what happened between us?"

"Surprisingly enough, I think I am," he answers back, his head tilting thoughtfully. "It's kinda strange, isn't it? I mean, just when you and I finally come to terms with our feelings for one another, along comes Sookie, it's like this was meant to happen or something," he muses to leave me shaking my head at him, an amused smile curling my lips.

"You act as if this is some epic, fated romance or something," I tease, seeing him raise a brow my way. "Oh, come on, Godric, I mean, it's great, I'm not saying it's not, but it's all just circumstantial."

"Maybe," he answers back with a shrug whist handing me a sudsy plate. I take it from him with a smile, deciding to just let him keep his fantasy, he's obviously a bit of a romantic and I can't help but find this side, along with the rest of him, to be rather endearing.

"You're adorable, you know that?" I insist, seeing his face alight with a genuine smile.

"It's about time you noticed," he quips back to leave me pulling him against me.

"Oh, I noticed," I lean down to breathe against his ear, feeling him shudder against me. "How could I not?" I whisper, nipping his lobe whilst slipping my hands inside the thin cotton of his shirt to grant me unrestricted access to the muscular expanse beneath.

"Eric," my name falls breathily from his lips to leave me smirking against the flesh of his throat. I just love to hear my own name fall from those alluring lips.

"Seriously?" I hear sound behind us then. I turn my head to catch Sookie's smirking face as she shakes her head at the two of us. "I can't leave you two alone together for even five minutes," she teases, her sapphire eyes sparkling in amusement.

"He started it," Godric insists, pointing his thumb back at me. I just shrug, unable to argue with his statement.

"That I believe," Sookie giggles out, shaking her head once more before drawing closer, a manila folder clasped in her hands. "Anyhow, if you two think you can spare a minute, I found something, though, I really don't know if it'll actually be useful or not," she admits with a shrug, her words instantly gaining mine and Godric's full attention.

"What is it?" I question, Godric and I stepping closer to see her open a folder before us.

"It's her," Sookie says, pointing to the image of a dark haired woman. "This is Bill's sister, Lorena. I guess the two of them are pretty close; they spent an awful lot of time together," she informs us as Godric pulls the photo closer, a deep frown forming upon his face.

"Sookie, this isn't Bill's sister," Godric informs her as I frown down to the photo of the somehow familiar looking woman. "At least according to this, she's not," he adds, scanning over the provided rap sheet.

"Fucking Bill," Sookie grits out, her fists clenching in ire. "No wonder she hated me so damn much. I knew there was something off about their relationship; fucking sister my ass," she mutters, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I offer softly, sending Sookie a sympathetic gaze. "I don't recognize her as one of Sophie Anne's though," I remark at Godric, seeing him shake his head in agreement.

"Sophie Anne, I've heard that name before; Bill mentioned her a few times," Sookie informs us. "I'd always assumed she was his boss or something. He didn't seem too fond of her though."

"I suppose he wouldn't," Godric remarks, shuffling through the thick file we have on Lorena. "From what we've gathered, Bill was pretty much the Queen's bitch, nothing more than her loyal lapdog," he enlightens Sookie.

"Queen?" she questions, earning a snort of derision from me.

"A self-given title," I explain with an eye roll.

"How quaint," Sookie answers back with a scoff.

"We should tell the chief about this," Godric remarks then, gaining mine and Sookie's attention once more. "It may be somehow pertinent to the case," he insists, before heading off towards the safe house's secured line.

"I just don't get it," Sookie sighs, looking up to me with watery eyes. "Why tell me she was his sister? Was everything Bill ever told me nothing but a fucking lie?"

"I don't know," I answer back honestly, hating seeing that hurt shining behind stunning sapphire eyes. "I only wish I had answers for you, I really, really do."

"Yeah," she answers back softly, a deep frown forming over her face. I wrap what I hope is a comforting arm around her before feeling her fall deeper into my embrace.

"It'll be alright, Sookie, he can't hurt you, not anymore," I assure her, seeing her look up to me with widened, fearful eyes.

"Why, Eric? Why would he send someone after me? Why couldn't he just leave me be?" she whispers, her voice soft and shaky, something very uncharacteristic of the normally self-assured blonde.

"I wish I knew," I sigh out, tracing comforting circles over her back as her arms wrap tightly around my waist. "You're safe here though, I promise."

"Niall said there could be more attempts on my life, what if the next shooter finds out where I am?" she questions, peering up at me with wary eyes.

"As unlikely as that is, they'd still have to get past Godric and I in order to get to you, Sookie, and I think we all know just what that will mean for them," I tell her, knowing she's seen for herself what a formidable team Godric and I make together.

SPOV

I look into steady, cobalt eyes, seeing clear determination shining back at me and have to nod, knowing if it came down to it, Eric and Godric would both risk their own lives if it meant saving mine; that's their job after all, keeping the witness safe at all costs, though I can't help but wonder if this isn't a little more personal to them both, given the budding relationship between the three of us.

"Niall's been informed," Godric's voice sounds out beside us then, making Eric and I turn in unison to see him drawing closer, those emerald eyes of his shining in concern. "It's too early to jump to any conclusions just yet, Sookie, but no matter what comes of this information, you can trust that you're safe here with Eric and I."

"I know," I answer back, wholeheartedly trusting in the two of them and their ability to keep me safe. "That's why I requested you be the ones to watch over me after all," I remind them, watching the two of them share an amused look between them. "What?" I can't help but question before Godric is stepping closer.

"Is that really the only reason you requested the two of us?" Godric questions at my ear as he presses his muscular chest flush with my back to effectively leave me sandwiched between he and Eric. Oh God, my newly found kryptonite finds a shuddering sigh escaping me as my now lust addled mind can only seem to contemplate the many erotic ways I'd love to experience all that these two could possibly offer a girl like me.

"Um, could you repeat the question?" I sigh out, having completely lost all train of logical thought upon being so deliciously enveloped between two utterly perfect male specimens.

"I think we may have broken her, Godric," Eric chuckles out, the feel of his vibrating chest pressed so firmly against my own sending an anticipatory shiver through me.

"I hope not, there's so much the three of us have left to experience together," Godric purrs against my throat to bring a soft whimper from me, wanting very much to experience anything and everything the two of them are willing to offer.

"Please," the word falls as a pitiful plea from my softly trembling lips as my spiking lusts are quickly taking me over.

"Please what, Sookie?" Eric whispers warmly against my opposite ear to bring an impatient growl from me.

"Fucking _touch_ me, _kiss_ me, _fuck_ me, goddammit! Just stop with the fucking teasing alr-, oomph!" my words are abruptly cut off my eager lips and I waste no time in kissing back with a burning urgency, needing this, needing _them_ right fucking _now_.

Hands and mouths are everywhere all at once as the three of us proceed to clumsily rip away one another's clothing, apparently all equally eager to get to the main event that somehow seems long overdue, even as I realize just how irrational that thought truly is.

Somehow we manage to stumble into my bedroom together and a squeak of surprise escapes me upon being playfully tossed onto the bed. The guys both stand before me, both equally nude, equally aroused and equally fucking gorgeous and I'm suddenly overwhelmed, not knowing which piece of muscled perfection to run my hands over first. Goddamn, the two of them are just too fucking pretty.

Luckily for me, the two of them don't seem to share in my sudden deliberation and I'm left sighing softly, my eyes fluttering closed upon feeling one set of hands gently stroking through my hair whilst a second set caresses along the exposed flesh of my back and hips. Oh, fuck yes.

"How we doin', Beautiful?" Godric's soft voice sounds beside my ear to leave me opening my eyes once more before sending him an approving smirk.

"Fuckin' peachy," I answer back, reaching out to take firm hold of his proffered arousal before hearing him sigh out above me. Eric's heated palm cups my wetted sex then, bringing a mirroring sigh from me before I turn back to catch sight of heated, cobalt eyes.

"Fuck, Lover," he sighs out as thick fingers breach my opening to bring a throaty moan from me. Eric's actions succeed in subtly tightening my grip upon Godric. A soft groan leaves me glancing up to meet blazing emerald eyes before I begin pumping along Godric's thick length, quickly falling in rhythm with Eric's own continued ministrations betwixt my thighs.

"More, Eric, please," I sigh out over my shoulder, well beyond the need for foreplay at this point and more than ready for more. Suddenly, his fingers are gone and a soft whimper escapes me before I feel his heated crown aligning with my now sodden entrance.

Wanting to be sure this is equally enjoyable for both my lovers, along with myself; I wrap my lips around Godric's tip, swallowing him down slowly as Eric simultaneously delves himself ever deeper inside me. The dual sensations are nearly overwhelming in the very best of ways and soon our bodies are married fully, Eric having sheathed himself fully between my thighs, whilst Godric's own arousal bumps against the back of my throat.

The two of them momentarily still, letting me adjust to the feel of them both filling me so fully and completely. Soon, the two of them begin gently rocking their hips and I can only moan wantonly around the thick arousal in my mouth, never having experienced anything nearly so intoxicating in my entire life. Dear God, I knew I wanted the both of them together like this, but I failed to realize just how wonderfully tantalizing such an experience would truly be.

I close my eyes, relishing in every small detail of our joining, the salty-sweet taste of Godric upon my tongue, the thick fingers firmly gripping my hair, the heated palms digging sharply into my hips, the hot thickness thrusting betwixt my thighs, I savor it all, committing every facet to memory as I never want to forget even one instant of this, our very first joining.

Licking heat soon begins to pool deep within my abdomen and my nails bite harshly into Godric's rocking hips as I draw ever nearer to that precarious edge. The two of them soon lose their steady, matching rhythm and I know they're getting close as well once the sound of their heavy panting becomes harsh and ragged above me.

"Oh, God, Sookie, I'm-," Godric pants out above me. I roll my eyes up to see his head fall back as his grip upon my hair tightens and I suck him down deeper, harder before he's spilling his heated release down my throat with a guttural groan.

Eric and I follow directly after, finding our own shared release after a few more harsh thrusts and it's with a haggard sigh that I soon find myself sprawled out between the both of them, a deep sense of contentment warming my now fully sated limbs.

Mirroring sighs sound from both Eric and Godric and upon being wrapped in their dual embrace, I can only smile fondly, feeling safer and more content than I ever have in my entire life.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 13

GPOV

I catch sight of Eric's contented visage from across the bed, knowing my own face mirrors his perfectly before glancing down to see Sookie curled up between the two of us, a wistful smile curling up plush, pink lips. Well, I can't say I expected things to go so far so fast between the three of us, but the collective response seems to be quite favorable and I don't think I could be more grateful for that, in all honesty.

The secured phone line begins ringing then and Eric and I instantly perk up, momentarily catching one another's gaze before he shoots up from the bed, bringing matching giggles from Sookie and I as we watch him streaking his wholly nude, beautifully sculpted ass out of the room.

"Damn, that man is fucking pretty," Sookie sighs out, earning an agreeing grin from me. "How the hell did you manage a professional, working relationship with him? I mean, really, you must have, like, _insane_ self-restraint," she reasons, earning a shrug from me.

"I honestly have no idea, though, I suppose fear of him rejecting my advances likely helped me keep my libido in check," I reason, frowning as I recall just how incredibly difficult it was hiding my true feelings for so damn long.

"You know, the mere fact that he returns your feelings really says something about your own lure, don't you think?" she questions, earning a raised brow from me. "What? You must get hit on, like, constantly, I mean, come on," she remarks, motioning towards my own wholly exposed form whilst a rather appreciative glint shines behind sapphire eyes.

"I guess I never really considered myself all that attractive, but then, I had Eric to compare myself to," I chuckle out. "Though, seeing the way Eric looks at me now, well, I guess I've had to change my way of thinking," I admit, seeing softened, sapphire eyes catch my gaze. Perhaps Eric isn't the only one capable of altering the way I see things.

"Yeah," Sookie answers back rather breathily, before she's shaking her head whilst clearing her throat loudly. "Sorry, uh, maybe we should, um, get dressed," she remarks, gulping audibly as her darkened gaze rakes over me once more. Well, I could certainly get used to seeing her look at me like this. Though, I'm sure my own gaze is equally heated as she truly is a remarkably beautiful woman, with clothes or without, though if I'm to be perfectly honest, I undoubtedly prefer the latter.

"Clothes?" I finally manage to choke out between barely restrained laughter upon seeing Sookie's wholly enamored gaze as she continues to sit utterly immobile beside me. "I mean, I'm perfectly fine with staying just like this, but even _my_ restraint is only so strong, Sookie," I enlighten her, my voice dropping low as I see a visible shudder run through her.

She only nods before finally tearing away her gaze, mumbling lowly to herself about an overactive libido and I have to chuckle, feeling exactly the same way about my own libido any time either she or Eric are in my general vicinity. The two of us somehow manage to dress ourselves without further incident before Sookie sits upon the bed beside me once more, a button eyed teddy bear held within her hands.

"Quinn and Rasul packed that up for you?" I question curiously, not putting it past the two goofballs to pack up such trivial items such as stuffed animals.

"Yeah," Sookie answers back, her voice softened as I see a small frown formed over her face. "It was a gift from Bill," she enlightens me, a chagrined smile coming to her face. "Nice, huh? The same guy who's apparently been lying and cheating on me before wanting to see me dead bought me a cuddly fucking stuffed bear," she grits out, twisting the stuffed limbs in an ireful grip.

"Sookie, God, I'm so sorry," is all I can think to say, even knowing my words are completely incapable of changing a damn thing that asshole did to her.

"I thought about throwing it away," she continues on absently, leaning into my touch as I wrap a comforting arm around her. "Hell, I thought about burning the fucking thing and spitting on the ashes," she adds with a smirk. "But I actually think I'll keep it," she informs me, making my brows jut up in surprise.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Eric's voice sounds from the open doorway then, causing Sookie and I to both turn towards him in surprise. He must have stopped by our bedroom on his way, because he's now fully clothed as well, which is a damned shame really, but considering the current mood settling between us, I suppose it's for the best.

"As a reminder," Sookie answers him back with a rueful smile. "A rather painful reminder, but necessary all the same as it will serve to remind me each and every day to be careful just what kind of people I allow into my life," she explains, earning sympathetic gazes from the both of us as Eric lowers himself to Sookie's opposite side, his own arm slipping around her waist to leave us cradling her between us.

"I see," I answer back, not knowing how else to answer such a statement.

"You're not second guessing Godric and myself already, are you?" Eric questions then, his voice rather wary as I'm left tensing beside Sookie, suddenly unsure of just how she may respond.

"What?" Sookie questions, her brows jutting up in surprise. "No! That isn't what I was implying at all, in fact, I think you two are _exactly_ what I need in my life right now," she blurts out, earning mirroring grins from the two of us. "Not that-, I mean-, oh, _fuck_ ," she mutters out, earning low chuckling from both Eric and myself.

"Sookie, it's fine, really," I assure her, seeing a rare blush crawl over her cheeks. "We understand what you meant, right, Eric?" I direct towards my smirking partner.

EPOV

"Definitely," I answer back, feeling the exact same way about Godric and Sookie's place in my own life. Which is a rather surprising thought, really, considering neither of us have known Sookie for long at all, but somehow she just fits, like she was always meant to be. I guess maybe Godric's ideas about fate might not be so farfetched after all.

"Eric?" Godric's voice brings me from my meandering thoughts as I glance up to catch his smirking gaze. "'Morning, sunshine," he teases, bringing a matching smirk from me, realizing I've completely spaced out. "I said who was that on the phone?" he asks, making me realize just how distracted I apparently become every time either of these two are in the same room.

"Right, it was Rasul," I enlighten them, capturing both their attentions fully. "Apparently, it only took mentioning Lorena's name to make Compton snap his jaw shut tight," I explain, seeing Godric's eyes shine with mirroring appreciation.

"So, that's good?" Sookie questions, earning solemn nods from the both of us.

"He's spooked, which means we've managed to hit a nerve," Godric enlightens her, bringing a triumphant smirk to Sookie's face.

"Good, that fucker deserves to squirm," she remarks, her voice laced with apparent menace. Godric's brows rise before he glances up towards me, but I find I can only smirk, rather impressed by the petite blonde's resilience.

"Agreed," I concede, sending Sookie an approving grin. "Rasul wanted me to tell you to keep up the good work, by the way," I inform her, standing up from the bed whilst stretching out my limbs before heading towards the door.

"Where're you going?" I hear Sookie question behind me to leave me leaning back through the doorway with a grin.

"I don't know about you two, but this afternoons… _activities_ …left me feeling ravenous," I enlighten them, seeing amused grins light up both their faces before they're standing to join me. "You two just take a load off, I got this," I remark once we step into the living room. The two of them halt in their tracks, both sending me rather hesitant gazes.

"Um, you can cook?" Godric questions to leave me rolling my eyes.

"My food won't kill either of you, I promise," I answer back with a headshake. "Besides, if I kill you off now, a replay of this afternoon would be off the table completely and that would be truly tragic," I add with a wink, hearing them both chuckling behind me as I make my way towards the kitchen.

I begin throwing a meal together, hearing the two of them debating over which movie we should watch and can't help smiling at the easy, domestic feel that seems to have settled almost instinctually between us. It's almost unbelievable realizing Godric and I were still hiding how we both felt about each other and had never even met Sookie only days prior. Life sure is funny sometimes.

"Bon appetite," I soon remark, offering a plate of turkey sandwiches and chips before Godric and Sookie with an overstated flourish.

"Oh my, talk about fine dining," Sookie teases, sending me a wink whilst picking up one of the sandwich halves. "Perhaps I should have dressed up for the occasion," she giggles out, earning an amused smirk from me as I plop down to the empty spot on the couch beside her.

"Watch it, Missy, not everyone is lucky enough to be blessed with my elite culinary skills," I tease before engulfing one of the sandwich halves whole.

"So glad to know our names make the exclusive list," Godric chimes in, sending me a teasing wink whilst biting into his own sandwich.

"As you should be," I answer back easily before glancing up to the television. "So, what did we settle on?" I question, swiping another sandwich half just in time to hear a familiar, old Glenn Frey song playing. "Oh, you're fucking kidding me!" I exclaim, an elated smile spreading over my face.

"You approve?" Sookie questions, tapping her foot along with the lively beat.

"Approve? This is one of Eric's all-time favorite movies," Godric remarks, earning a look of surprise from both Sookie and I. "Oh, please, like I wouldn't know your favorite movie," Godric remarks with an eye roll to leave me clearing my throat somewhat awkwardly.

"I, uh, feel like I'm supposed to know yours or something," I answer back sheepishly, seeing Godric shake his head at me, an amused smile playing over his face.

"Why would you? I never told it to you," Godric answers back with a shrug to leave me sighing in relief as I try to recall telling him about my favorite movie of choice. "You never told me yours either, Eric, you didn't have to. The case for 'Beverly Hills Cop' lies on top of your DVD player more often than any of the rest; it was easy enough to figure out."

"Sleuth Goddy is on the case," Sookie giggles out between us as I find myself sending a rather smitten smile in Godric's direction, wondering what all else he's been able to deduce about me over the years.

"I suppose you're right, Sookie," I answer back with a smile before slinging my arm around both their shoulders, feeling more at home than I have in a long time, which is actually kind of funny considering just how far away from my physical home I currently am.

"And here I thought real cops hated cop movies," Sookie remarks, giggling as we watch Axel struggling to stand upright in the back of the barreling cigarette truck.

"Nah, I mean, don't get me wrong, they're not at all accurate, not by any means, but as a kid, Axel Foley was my hero; I wanted to grow up to be just like him," I admit, seeing Sookie raise a brow at me. "It's true," I assure her, seeing her shake her head, an amused smirk upon her face as she proceeds to lay herself out between the two of us, propping her head upon my lap whilst resting her feet atop Godric's thighs.

"I always identified with Rosewood, myself," Godric remarks absently, beginning to rub Sookie's small feet between his hands.

"You would," Sookie and I both remark in unison, earning a look of surprise from Godric. Sookie and I share a momentary look of surprise before the three of us fall into subsequent laughter together. Catching sight of their matching, joyous faces, I can't help but think this is a rather perfect moment, just the three of us, some mediocre turkey sandwiches and an old Eddie Murphy comedy playing in the background, yeah, I'd say this is about damn near perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Warning* This chapter is NSFW...**

Chapter 14

SPOV

"Sookie," a voice calls softly to leave me slowly floating back to consciousness. Eric's face hovers above my own, softly lit by the dawn's early light and I find myself smiling up at him whilst wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys last night, you're just too comfy, I guess," I mumble out, hearing dual chuckles sound out to either side of me.

"You only missed most of the third movie, but in all honestly, that one was a dud anyhow," Godric informs me, earning a snort of amusement from me as I finally come to realize the three of us are stark naked in Eric and Godric's bed. Oh, holy hell, but in my defense, I was sleeping _hard_ and I really wasn't joking when I said these two were comfortable.

"I'm naked," I state matter of factly, seeing devious smirks form over both men's faces. Those sneaky little devils.

"And so are we," Eric leans down to breath against my ear, as if he actually thinks I've somehow missed the fact that both their impressive erections are resting warmly against either side of my pelvis, I mean, really.

"You don't say," I answer back, unable to keep the rising amusement from my voice, finding the looks they're both currently sending my way ridiculously adorable. The two of them look exactly like two kids in a candy store, and apparently _I'm_ the candy, not that I'm at all opposed to that idea, quite the opposite actually, but that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun at their expense. "And just why are my clothes gone?" I question, trying my very best to choke back my laughter upon being hit with disbelieving eyes.

"Well, you looked warm," Godric insists, his face etched with apparent sincerity. "I mean, Eric and I can produce a hell of a lot of heat between us and we both wanted you to be comfortable."

"Is that so?" I question, barely containing my laugher as he gravely nods his dark head of loose curls.

"Oh, come on, you can't really be mad," Eric huffs at my opposite side. "Especially after all the three of us did together yesterday," he insists, a deep frown forming over his face, making him look very much like the little boy whose mother told him he most definitely could _not_ have the candy he'd been all but drooling over.

" _Can't_ I? I mean, this is awful presumptuous of the two of you, just _assuming_ I'd be up for whatever the two of you had planned," I answer back, trying my very best to keep a straight face whilst fearing I'm not fooling either of them with my little act.

"Is she kidding?" Eric questions Godric, speaking to him as if I'm not right here, lying butt naked between the two of them.

"I'm not really sure," Godric answers back before hitting me with a probing gaze, those emerald eyes of his burrowing right through me to leave me squirming anxiously. Damn, if he uses that gaze on potential criminals, there's no way they'd be apt to get anything past him. Godric's lips curl into the smallest of smirks and I'm suddenly left holding my breath, knowing full well I've been caught in my lie.

"W-what are you doing?" I question hesitantly upon seeing him bend over the side of the bed to leave Eric and I staring together at the delicious expanse of muscled flesh making up Godric's toned back resting above just a peak of his toned backside. Goddamn, that boy is pretty.

"We have a special way of dealing with fibbers downtown," Godric enlightens me, holding a shining pair of metal handcuffs before my widened eyes. No fucking way. "What do you think, Eric, will these help us get the truth out of her?" he questions his partner, once more pretending I'm not right here, gulping loudly in a mix of subtle fear and welling excitement.

"I fucking _love_ the way you think," Eric answers back lowly, his voice laced with obvious desire as he proceeds to lean closer to his dark haired counterpart before kissing him passionately enough to send a wave of tingling goosebumps over my flesh. Dear God, just the sight of them enjoying one another this way is enough to leave me whimpering softly with need before I find myself suddenly kneeling before the two of them.

"I think our little liar feels a bit left out," I hear Godric whisper, those emerald eyes turning back towards me, shining bright with predatory intent the likes of which I'd never expect to see from the usually well mannered, softly spoken officer. My breath hitches upon being the receiving end of such a heated look as Eric draws back to sit at my opposite side once more.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" I hear Eric's gravelly voice answer back to send anticipatory shivers down my spine. His heated gaze then captures my own and I can only stare hopelessly into those deep, cobalt pools as they draw slowly closer before feeling his lips press softly against my own.

Eric's kiss is sweet, yet demanding, an intoxicating combination that leaves me moaning wantonly against his lips whilst succeeding in completely distracting me as our third carries out his part of their deviously laid plan. It's the soft clicking of metal that finally succeeds in reminding me metallic cuffs have been added into the equation and once I finally manage to pull from Eric's kiss, I'm left staring down at my now bound wrists that Godric's managed to secure to the metal headboard. Oh, holy hot damn.

"If it's too much, just say so and we can end all of this now," Godric's level voice sounds out beside me, leaving me looking up to steady, emerald eyes. I gaze deep into his gaze, seeing obvious sincerity shining back at me and can only nod, knowing full well I can trust the two of them.

"If you really think this is the first time I've been cuffed during sex, there's obviously a lot about me the two of you have left to learn," I answer back confidently, seeing momentary shock play over two, handsome faces before dual grins are sent my way.

"Well, on that note," Eric remarks, his voice laced with obvious excitement, just in case the sight of his hardened arousal extending before that defined pelvis of his wasn't clue enough as to just how turned on he was about all this. I find myself once more choking back my laughter as I turn my head over my shoulder to see Godric lean closer to his blond haired partner to whisper something in his ear. Just as I open my mouth to question what they're whispering about, the two of them break apart once more, sending me gazes that suggest the time for talking is over, which, honestly, is just fine with me.

My left arm is then lifted to allow Eric room to duck beneath and catching on to what it is he wants, I obligingly lift my corresponding knee to allow him to settle himself beneath me, leaving me straddling atop him, his golden head resting against the head board whilst his cobalt gaze hovers mere inches before my face and his impressive girth rubs teasingly betwixt my thighs. Oh yeah, I'm _so_ okay with this, on _so_ many levels.

"Still good?" Godric whispers against my ear, his defined chest granting a line of enticing heat against my bared back as I'm left fervently nodding my eager consent. Soft clicking then leaves me turning back to see him holding a small bottle of oil and my heart is suddenly thundering, finally realizing exactly what it is the two of them have planned.

I watch, completely bespelled by the sight of thick, golden oil drizzling over Godric's outstretched palm and by the time he's rubbing his slickened hands together, I'm already panting, yearning for what I know is to come. Rotating my neck in his direction, I keep hold of his darkened gaze as I feel deft fingers beginning to trace teasingly over my back entrance.

"Godric," I sigh out, my head falling back upon feeling him slowly breaching my entrance. His actions are gentle and exceptionally careful, yet, I still find myself pulling against the metal cuffs in response to the pain laced pleasure wracking through my every nerve ending. "Ohh," I'm then left moaning out upon feeling Eric's thumb tracing light circles over my throbbing nub, adding waves of euphoria into the mix. Fucking hell, if this is only the foreplay, I don't know if I'll survive the coming, main attraction.

"We've got you, Lover," Eric whispers against my ear as the two of them proceed with their sinful ministrations; working together to stretch and ready me for what's to come. I fall forward against Eric's broad chest, letting him hold the majority of my weight as the two of them continue to work me to a nearly boneless state between them.

A soft whimper soon escapes me, feeling the loss of Godric's nimble digits, but upon feeling dual, heated crowns aligning in tandem against either of my well prepared entrances, I'm more than ready to proceed.

"Oh, fuck," I hiss, testing the resilience of the metal cuffs at my wrists with an instinctually harsh pull upon feeling both men sinking slowly deeper, stretching me, filling me in the most deliciously, albeit slightly painful of ways. The metal biting into the flesh of my wrists only adds to the overwhelming sensations now flooding through me and upon feeling them both finally sheathed fully within me, I'm left gasping for breath, feeling nearly overcome with pleasure, yet find I'm still, amazingly enough, craving more, _needing_ more.

"Sookie?" I hear Godric's soft voice sound against my ear whilst feeling his strong arms wrapping securely around my middle. "How we doin', Beautiful?" he questions, pressing a tender kiss upon my shoulder whilst brushing sweat dampened hair away from my face to tuck it securely behind my ear.

"A-fucking-mazing," I sigh out, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth to leave him grinning widely back at me.

"Good," Eric answers, pressing an equally tender kiss upon my dewy forehead. "The two of us will start only once you assure us you're ready, alright?" he whispers, cobalt eyes laced with sincerity I've come to expect from him when the situation calls for it.

"Oh, I'm ready, past it, in fact," I answer back with a sultry smirk, watching momentary surprise play over his face before he's returning my smirk with one of his own. He glances over my shoulder then, surely catching Godric's gaze before the two of them begin to move.

"Sookie, fuck," Godric hisses out, his arms tightening their grip around my midsection as I'm rendered wholly speechless by the feel of them starting to move in unison against me. Oh, holy hell. My hands grip onto the metal bars of the headboard to either side of Eric's head, the soft tinkling of metal against metal accompanying the sound of shared moans and pants now rising from the three of us to create a sweet, erotic melody.

Eric and Godric hold me steadily between them as the three of us proceed with our surprisingly gentle lovemaking and I can honestly say, even cuffed the way I am, I've never felt so completely safe, so utterly secure as I do now, held within the combined arms of these two men. Wow, I certainly didn't expect that, but I can now conclude with absolute certainly that I'm most definitely falling for both these men and I mean I'm falling _hard_.

"I'm close," Eric sighs out breathily once I feel his steady rhythm begin to falter right along with Godric's whilst the heated coil in my low abdomen pulls ever tighter, signaling my own impending release. My orgasm finds me by surprise, tearing a throaty moan from my throat and leaving me shuddering with aftershocks as the guys follow directly behind to leave the three of us a sweaty, heaving pile atop the bed.

"Um, guys, I hate to interrupt, I really do, but Niall sent Rasul and I over to fill the three of you in on new developments in the case," a baritone voice sounds through the door to leave the three of us instantly freezing in place. The guys share an 'oh shit' look that would be absolutely hysterical given literally any other circumstance before Godric's clearing his throat loudly.

"Uh, yeah, Quinn, be right there!" he calls before dropping his head against my shoulder with a low groan, though I couldn't be sure if said groan stems from embarrassment or frustration, or more likely, a mixture of both as that's exactly how I'm feeling right about now.

"There's no lying our way out of this one," Eric remarks lowly, a thoughtful frown forming over his lightly glistening face.

"Uh, no, no there's not," Godric sighs out in return, before sending me a rueful smile.

"Don't look at me," I answer back, an amused smirk coming to my face despite myself. "You two are the ones who went all cuff happy on me this morning," I add through bubbling laughter, unable to hold back my amusement at the utter absurdity of the situation the three of us have found ourselves in.

"Let's just hope your grandfather has a similar sense of humor upon finding out about this," Eric sighs out, working the small key upon the metal cuffs still binding my wrists.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" I answer back with a shrug, knowing even if Niall is pissed, which he really has no right to be, considering we're all consenting adults here, it wouldn't be the first time I've faced his anger and it certainly won't be the last, of this I'm about one hundred and fifty percent positive.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 15

EPOV

"So, I take it things are going well?" Quinn questions, an amused smirk plastered over his face, once Godric and I finally succeed in dressing and making our way out to the dining room together. Thankfully, Sookie decided to sit this one out, claiming she'd be of more use going through files than listening to whatever Quinn and Rasul have to say. How I envy her.

"Fuck off, Quinn," I growl out, more out of embarrassment than actual anger. Quinn and Rasul share a chuckle at our expense as Godric and I begrudgingly join our fellow officers at the dining room table.

"You said Chief Niall sent you?" Godric questions to instantly change the subject. Godric sends me a questioning look once we see Quinn and Rasul's demeanors shift drastically.

"Uh, yeah, about that," Rasul starts with a sigh. "We knew we'd spooked Bill once we brought up this Lorena woman's name, but now his lawyer's pushing for his release and I mean he's pushing hard."

"What!?" Godric and I question in unison, our eyes widened in disbelief.

"Guys, you know how this works," Quinn remarks softly, obviously equally unhappy about all this. "We've picked up Bill how many times now? And every damn time the Queen's lawyers step in and get him off on some damn technicality, that's just the way it goes."

"Fuck that!" I exclaim, my jaw ticking in rage. "He put a fucking hit on Sookie! Since when are attempted murder charges taken so fucking lightly?"

"The evidence we've got is circumstantial at best, Northman," Rasul answers back, shaking his head in sympathy. "Just Bill's number on a burner phone with no actual evidence of their conversation, it's flimsy and Compton's lawyer damn well knows it."

"There has to be something Niall can do about this," Godric insists, his voice laced with the beginnings of panic. Subtly, I find his hand under the table, squeezing it gently in the hopes of calming not only him, but myself as well.

"Oh, he's putting up one hell of a fight, you can believe that," Quinn assures us, his lilac eyes twinkling. "I mean, this is his granddaughter we're talking about, after all," he adds lowly, making Godric and I both visibly tense before the now grinning officers.

"He told you?" I question to earn dual eye rolls from the two of them.

"I swear, it's like the two of you forget we're cops sometimes," Rasul remarks through a grin. "Everyone was acting so weird about this case, we knew something was up and it didn't take much searching on our parts to piece everything together."

"Oh," Godric answers back softly, his thumb tracing anxious circles across the back of my palm. "So, uh, are you gonna tell him, you know, about us?" he questions, almost succeeding in keeping his building wariness from his voice.

"Oh, you mean are we planning on telling the big boss just what the two of us nearly walked in on this morning?" Quinn teases, earning a deep scowl from me as I'm left with a sudden urge to punch my fellow officer right in his smug face. "Come on, guys, what do you take us for?" he adds, shaking his bald head in amusement as Godric and I are both left staring back at him in disbelief.

"Look, whatever is going on between you three is your own business," Rasul adds, shrugging his wide shoulders dismissively. "Besides, I think the chief has more than enough on his plate right now, you know, with trying to keep Compton behind bars and all," he adds before I'm letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.

"I have to hand it to ya both though," Quinn chimes in with a smirk. "I didn't think either of you had the balls to pull something as gutsy as this, I mean, really, kudos to you both," he chuckles out as I can't help but roll my eyes at him whilst seeing Godric's dark head shaking beside me.

"Fuck off, Quinn," Godric chuckles out before his face falls serious once more. "You really think the chief will be able to keep Compton locked up?" he questions before the two officers are left shrugging in unison.

"I know he's gonna do everything within his power to keep him put away, but if Sookie could come up with something more concrete on her ex, it'd make all our jobs that much easier," Rasul reasons, earning firm nods from the both of us.

"Consider it done," I answer back solemnly, knowing I won't rest so long as Sookie's life is in possible danger.

"Right, I suppose the three of you have your work cut out for you," Rasul remarks, standing from the table. The three of us follow his lead before Godric and I are walking them to the door together, matching frowns on both our faces.

"We'll do all we can," Quinn assures us, clear sympathy shining behind lilac eyes to leave Godric and I sending grateful nods his way.

"Thanks," Godric answers back softly with a smile that doesn't quite reach those emerald eyes of his. I'm left frowning deeper before pushing the door firmly shut behind the departing pair.

"We'll figure something out, Godric, I promise," I offer softly whilst pulling him into my arms.

"I just can't believe this is happening," he answers back, glancing up to me with clear worry shining behind his eyes. "How are we supposed to explain this to Sookie, Eric?"

"Nothing's really changed," I insist, not even believing my own words as I see him frowning up at me. "The pressure's on is all, and the two of us have always worked our best under pressure, right?" I remind him, seeing just the smallest of smirks playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I guess I can't argue that," he answers back as I feel his tense form subtly relax in my arms. "So, which of us gets to tell Sookie the news?" he adds with a sigh as I reach into my jeans pocket before pulling out a shining quarter.

"Flip ya for it," I suggest teasingly, earning me a smirk.

SPOV

"Hey, Lover, how's it goin'?" Eric's voice soon sounds to leave me glancing up from the mountain of folders before me with a relieved smile.

"Oh, you know, same ol', same ol', just up to my ass in endless paperwork," I answer back with a smirk. My smile wavers upon recognizing the obvious tension in the towering blond before he's joined by his equally tense partner. Just what the hell were the four of them talking about out there?

"So, look, here's the thing," Eric starts hesitantly, earning a loud sigh from me.

"So what if the two of them overheard us?" I cut in, shaking my head at the two of them. "I mean, sure, Niall's probably gonna have something to say about it, but it's not like he can fire you, at least, I don't think he can," I muse aloud. "Oh, shit, can he?" I question upon noting their frowns have deepened during my mini tirade.

"It's not that, Sookie," Godric assures me with a weak smile. "Though, that will probably become an issue eventually," he adds with a sigh, before turning his attention back to Eric, seeming to speak telepathically with his blond haired counterpart.

"It's about Bill," Eric finally blurts out, making my limbs suddenly go rigid with a mix of fear and anger.

"What about him?" I question, suddenly realizing something is wrong, like, really wrong, based on just how desolate the two men before me appear to be.

"His lawyer's pushing for his release," Eric finally admits, finding me shooting to my feet before them.

"What the fuck!?" I cry out in disbelief, knowing there must be some kind of mistake. "That asshole tried to have me _killed_! How the fuck can they just let him get away with that!?"

"I know it's hard to hear, but the evidence we have on Compton is purely circumstantial," Godric explains, his voice soft and laced with obvious sympathy. "Your grandfather is gonna do all he can to keep Bill locked away, but unless we can find something concrete on him here soon, the odds of him being released are pretty good."

"They can't _do_ this!" I cry out, my hands balling into fists. "This is fucking bullshit!"

"Agreed," Eric sighs out, hitting me with a sympathetic gaze. "Look, we don't like this any more than you do, Sookie, God knows I don't want to see that slimy fucker get off so easily, but we can still do something about it, we can ensure he never steps foot out of prison ever again."

"Right," I answer back shortly whilst rolling my eyes in irritancy. "I only have this fucking mountain of paperwork to get through that hopefully, somewhere holds some magical, goddamn key to the entire fucking case. Awesome," I sigh out, dropping down to my bed in defeat.

"Lover," Eric sighs out, dropping down beside me as I feel Godric sit to my opposite side. "We can do this, Godric and I are both here to help you," he insists, his large palm settling upon my back to leave me sighing softly.

"And if we can't find this magical piece of evidence in time?" I question, unable to keep my voice void of the fear steadily welling within me.

"Then we cross that bridge when we get there," Godric remarks softly, leaving me turning towards him in time to see him send me a soft smile. "Together," he adds, gently patting my thigh to bring the smallest of smiles from me.

"Together, I _do_ like the sound of that," I answer back, placing my hand over his own whilst a fond smile finds its way to my own face.

"Of course, Lover," Eric chimes in at my opposite side, before pressing a soft kiss against my temple. "I do wonder though," he adds as I see his head tilting thoughtfully. "It wasn't until Lorena's name was mentioned that Compton's lawyer was suddenly pushing for his release."

"You're thinking she's the key to all this," Godric remarks thoughtfully, earning a firm nod from his partner before he's turning his attention back to me. "What do you think, Beautiful? What can you tell us about Bill's supposed sister?" he questions, making me roll my eyes as I still can't believe I was stupid enough to believe such a blatant lie.

"Well, like I said, the two of them spent quite a bit of time together," I answer back with a shrug. "And she wasn't shy at all about letting me know just how much she despised me," I grit out, finally realizing just why said woman held such hatred for me.

"Did she and Bill ever discuss work things in front of you?" Eric questions, to leave me thinking back to all the times I spent with the two of them.

"They were always real careful about what they said in front of me," I admit with a sigh. "I mean, I'd assumed the two of them were in with some shady people and I really tried my best to stay out of it for my own sake," I explain, earning dual nods from the two of them.

"Did they ever fight?" Godric questions to leave me suddenly sitting up a bit straighter between them as such an instance suddenly comes to mind.

"You know, they did," I answer back thoughtfully. "It was the first night I'd ever met Lorena," I recall. "Bill was visiting me at the club, like he had a habit of doing, and she stormed into my dressing room between sets. Bill seemed shocked to see her at first and then he was _pissed_ , carrying on about how she wasn't supposed to be there and that she had a job to do," I recall, shaking my head as I never really did understand just what that exchange meant.

"A job?" Eric questions before I send him a firm nod.

"Did he say what kind of job Lorena was meant to do?" Godric chimes in to leave me frowning.

"I dunno," I answer back, wishing I had more answers for them. "Bill grabbed Lorena and dragged her into the hall before they said much more," I recollect. "They did mention a name though, God what was it? I think it started with an 'R'," I muse aloud, wracking my mind as I try to recall just what that damn name was. "Russell! That's it! They mentioned some Russell guy!" I exclaim, seeing instant shock play over both Eric and Godric's faces.

"Russell, they couldn't have been talking about Russell Edgington, could they?" Eric questions to leave me nodding excitedly.

"Yes! That's it! Russell Edgington! That's the one!" I concede, seeing the two men share a solemn look between them.

"We need to call the guys back and have them bring Lorena in for questioning," Godric remarks before standing abruptly from the bed. "If she really has connections to Edgington, this could be worse than we thought," he adds before brusquely marching from the room to leave me staring after him in bewilderment.

"What is it, Eric?" I question, seeing a deep frown formed over his handsome face. He turns to me with what appears to be a forced smile before pulling me closer against him.

"Russell Edgington is the boss of Mississippi's largest crime syndicate," he enlightens me, making my brows rise in surprise.

"So you think Lorena might be working for him? Like Bill does for the Queen?" I question, feeling Eric's broad shoulders shrug around me.

"I'm not sure, Lover, but we'll get to the bottom of it, I promise," he assures me, reaching over with his free hand to take hold of my own. A soft hiss escapes me to leave us both looking down to my reddened wrists together. Oh, the handcuffs, right. "Oh, shit, Sookie, are you alright?" he questions anxiously, lifting my wrists closer to his face for inspection.

"I'm fine, Eric, really," I giggle out, finding his apparent worry to be utterly endearing. "It was well worth it, trust me," I assure him, seeing a rather devious smile come to his face as he finally seems to relax a bit.

"Our little badass," he remarks amusedly, pressing a tender kiss to either wrist before the two of us are chuckling together.

"Don't you know it," I quip back, sending him a wink, whilst silently hoping I'm badass enough to face whatever surprises may come our way next. Damn, I really, really hope I am.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Warning* Parts of this chapter are NSFW...**

Chapter 16

GPOV

Slowly, I float back to consciousness, a tired smile stretching over my face upon feeling Eric tucked in securely along my back as Sookie curls in deeper against my chest. I could certainly get used to waking up just like this. I look down to flowing, blonde tresses then, wondering for the first time what will become of the three of us once the Compton case is finally wrapped up.

Would Eric want to move in with me? My place is bigger after all, not to mention cleaner. Wow, before now I never considered anything might actually happen between the two of us, but now, well, I guess the two of us have a lot to discuss once we return to the real world once more. And then there's Sookie.

I glance down to shining, golden locks once more, wondering how on earth this woman managed to crawl under both our skins the way she did. I have no fucking clue, but what I _do_ know is I'm not ready for this to end, not even close. I love what the three of us have found in one another and am far from ready to just walk away, not now, not when we're only just getting started.

"Shh, you're thinking too loud," Eric's sleep addled voice breathes against my ear to leave grinning.

"Sorry," I whisper back, turning my head just enough to press a kiss against his heated forehead.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Sookie grumbles out then, stretching out her limbs beside me as I glace up to the nearby digital clock.

"Still early, you can go back to sleep," I assure her, seeing sapphire eyes peeking up at me through thick lashes.

"But now I'm up," she answers back with a smirk before I feel her dainty palm cupping my serious case of morning wood. "And apparently so are you," she adds lowly, tracing slender fingers along my arousal to bring a soft sigh from me.

"Mmm, my new favorite way to start the day," Eric chimes in, his chin resting upon my shoulder as he moves his hips against me, letting me feel he's apparently just as aroused as I.

"I'm not getting back to sleep now, am I?" I question teasingly, earning mirroring chuckles from the two blondes who apparently have no intention of letting up anytime soon, which, really, is more than alright with me.

"Nope," Sookie answers back readily with mischief shining behind sapphire eyes. A soft, clicking sound then leaves me turning my head towards Eric and I can't help but grin, seeing the bottle of oil in his hands.

"You found my secret stash," I tease, watching as he drizzles the amber oil over his large palm.

"You suck at hiding things," he answers back with a smirk before cobalt eyes hit me with a probing gaze. "Is this-, I mean, are you okay with this?" he questions somewhat hesitantly.

"Like you even have to ask," I answer back, sending him a smile that manages to wipe the uncertainty from his face. I turn back towards Sookie then, seeing her sending the two of us an understanding nod before rolling onto her side.

"Like this?" she whispers, sending me a heated gaze over her shoulder as I draw her closer, pressing my chest flush along her bared back.

"Perfect," I answer back, hitching my leg around her waist whilst slipping my hand betwixt her thighs to feel radiating heat against my palm. A soft moan escapes her as I proceed to trace small circles over her nub just in time to feel Eric's own slickened digits press against my entrance.

A soft hiss escapes me upon feeling thick fingers breach my entrance and soft kisses pressed against the back of my throat and shoulders helps to ease the discomfort as the three of us continue to ready each other for what's to come.

"Godric, please, I need more," Sookie soon pants, turning her head to send me pleading eyes. I send her an understanding nod whilst aligning myself with her now sodden entrance just as I feel Eric mirroring my actions behind me. My heart is already pounding, recalling just how intense our last joining was and by the time our hips are joined flush against one another, I'm already breathless.

"Wait, wait," I gasp out, the feel of Sookie gripping around me so tightly as Eric fills me to the brink is enough to leave me momentarily overwhelmed and _so_ not in a bad way. Eric's muscled arms wrap around my shoulders, drawing me close and I press a soft kiss upon his forearm as my own hold upon Sookie tightens.

"You set the pace," Eric breathes against my ear, earning a grateful nod from me before I experimentally roll my hips between them. Mingling sighs encourage my actions as I work to set a steady pace and it's not long before the room is echoing with breathless moans and blissful sighs.

Mouths and hands are everywhere between us and I easily lose track of whose mouth is upon my own or who's hand is caressing where, as none of that matters in the slightest. All that matters is this, us, the three of us sharing in something I have no doubt was somehow fated, somehow meant to be, it has to be, or at least that's what my racing heart seems to be telling me.

My orgasm catches me by surprise, somewhere between one deep thrust and the next and I'm left shuddering between both my blonde lovers as they're soon to follow behind. I'm breathless, boneless, and completely satisfied upon finding myself wrapped up between Eric and Sookie and it's then that I know this is all I want, _who_ I want, these two people right here lying in my arms.

EPOV

I nuzzle the back of Godric's throat, my long arms wrapped around both he and Sookie and realize this is more than just a casual fling between the three of us. But then, maybe a part of me knew this all along, it's just my reason finally catching up with me to make me realize I'm not ready for this to end between the three of us. I want more. I want to see where things go from here, I want to share my life with these two people, something I never even considered before now, and yet, there it is, sitting at the edge of my thoughts all the same, telling me this is only the beginning of something more.

Soft sniffles bring me from my thoughts and it takes me a moment to realize Sookie has tears streaming down her delicate face. Godric looks to me in surprise before pulling her tighter against his chest and I can only send him a puzzled shrug, not having any idea what could possibly be going on with our third.

"Oh, God, I'm crying," Sookie sniffles out, shaking her head at herself. "Ugh, I hate crying. Why do I have to be such a girl," she adds, rolling her watery eyes as Godric and I are left chuckling together, realizing Sookie must be alright if she's making jokes.

"You alright, Sookie?" Godric questions, tracing his thumbs over wetted cheeks as Sookie glances back and forth between us, a fond smile curling her pouty lips.

"Yeah, I'm just happy," she answers back. "Just real fuckin' happy," she insists, earning a wide grin from me as I know exactly how she feels. I open my mouth to tell her so when the sound of the secured phone line begins ringing harshly.

"Oh, shit," I remark, begrudgingly pulling from the two of them before leaping to the floor. "Don't even think about moving, I'll be right back!" I call out, hearing the two of them laughing together as I find myself once more streaking my naked ass towards the ringing phone. "Northman here," I answer, knowing I likely sound breathless and not caring in the least.

"Hey, it's Quinn," I hear my fellow officer answer back, his voice devoid of its usual humor and sarcasm to instantly put me on alert.

"Hey, what's going on?" I question, already fearing whatever he's about to tell me as I hear him let out a long sigh.

"We picked up Lorena," he informs me, earning a firm nod from me. "We were leading her down the back hall when Bill and his lawyer stepped out of interrogation and saw us."

"So he knows we're onto them, this is good, Quinn, the fucker must be sweating bullets about now," I reason.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too," he sighs out, bringing a frown to my face. "You're not gonna believe what the weasel did next, Northman, I _still_ can't believe it."

"Just tell me Quinn, what the hell is going on over there?" I question as I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention.

"He fucking turned on her, Northman, the lapdog turned on his Queen," he informs me to leave my jaw dropping in shock.

"What? No, he wouldn't, Quinn, they'd kill him, literally!" I cry out, pushing my hand through my hair in frustration.

"No shit, Compton's a dead man walkin', but that's not why I'm calling," he gravely informs me. "Northman, the D.A. stepped in and fucking took over; the case is totally out of our hands now and they're willing to let both he and Lorena walk if he gives them all he's got on Sophie Anne," he informs me, sending an icy chill down my spine.

"They wouldn't," the words fall from my mouth in disbelief as I hear Quinn sigh once more.

"Bill's a nobody, a powerless bitch and they know it, but with the information he has on Leclurq? They could dismantle the entire Louisiana syndicate. They're willing to give him whatever he wants in return, like you said, he's dead anyhow, they couldn't give a shit what happens to him," he explains to leave me staring towards the front of the house.

"And Sookie? What about her? Is she just supposed to stay in hiding the rest of her fucking life? That asshole already came after her once, Quinn, and he has to know that Sookie's the one who brought Lorena up on our radar," I explain, my mind spinning with what this will mean not only for Sookie, but for Godric and I as well.

"Niall knows that, Northman," Quinn informs me. "He wants to keep his granddaughter protected."

"How? Are we just supposed to stay in this fucking house forever?" I cry out, my anger boiling right along with my rising fear.

"Witness protection," Quinn answers back softly to leave me frozen in place. "It's the only way to be sure she stays safe and the chief isn't willing to take any chances, not with her," Quinn sighs. "Niall's sending Rasul and I over in the morning to pick her up."

"But, I-, I mean she-," I stumble out, wanting to argue against the chief's decision, even as I know there's not a fucking thing I can do about it.

"Look, I know the three of you have gotten close, but the chief's right, this is the best way to keep her safe, Northman, and you know it, too," Quinn remarks softly. "You've got the rest of the night to say your goodbyes, be sure to make 'em count, alright?"

I hang up the phone then, not bothering to answer him back as I feel my world crumbling down around me. How the fuck am I supposed to tell Godric and Sookie what just happened? How the fuck are we supposed to just say goodbye, knowing we may never see Sookie ever again? Fuck! Why her? Why now? How the hell did the three of us even end up in this mess?

"Eric? Is everything okay?" Sookie's voice sounds then, bringing me back to the moment as I realize I've managed to trail back to the bedroom whilst lost in my thoughts. I glance up to see the two of them still wrapped up together on the bed and hot tears sting at the corner of my eyes, wishing we could just rewind the last ten minutes and live the rest of our lives in that perfect moment of bliss we found between us.

"Eric, holy shit, what's wrong?" Godric questions, sitting up on the bed with his face etched in concern.

"That was Quinn," I inform them, having to clear my throat loudly. "Fuck, I don't know how to say this," I sigh out, seeing them both rushing towards me as my hands begin shaking at my sides.

"Oh shit, Eric, you're shaking," Sookie remarks, taking hold of my hand whilst sending me wide, sapphire eyes. "It's okay, Eric, just tell us, we'll figure it out," she insists, squeezing my much larger hand into her own.

"It's Compton, they're letting him walk," I inform them, my voice falling soft and despondent.

"What!? No! What about Lorena!? I thought they were gonna bring her in!" Sookie exclaims, her face lined with rage as Godric remains eerily silent beside her, somehow seeming to know the worst is yet to come.

"They did, Sookie, they brought her in," I sigh out, shaking my head. "But instead of turning on her, he turned on the Queen instead," I explain, watching Godric's eyes widen in shock.

"They'll kill him," Godric remarks, earning a grave nod from me.

"So what does this mean? What can we do?" Sookie questions as she seems to catch onto the gravity of the situation.

"Your grandfather, he's gonna keep you safe," I assure her, reaching up to trace my fingers over delicate lines of a face I know will be etched into my memory for a long, long time.

"Eric?" Godric questions beside us, his voice laced with the beginnings of fear.

"Quinn and Rasul will be here in the morning," I tell them. "They're taking you into witness protection, Sookie."

"No," Godric whispers to earn a grave nod from me as Sookie's eyes widen in realization.

"But-," Sookie starts, her eyes welling with the beginnings of tears for the second time this morning only, unfortunately, these tears aren't the same, joyous tears from before. "This is goodbye, isn't it?" she whispers in disbelief as Godric and I can only nod.

"We have the rest of the night, but yeah, this is goodbye, Sookie," I answer back just in time to hear a choked sob fall from her throat. Godric and I pull her between us, offering soft words of assurance that I know won't really change anything. This is out of our hands and all we can do now is make the best of what little time we have left.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 17

SPOV

I sit on my bed, surrounded by all my things and just can't seem to wipe the frown from my face. Fucking Bill. If only I'd heeded my grandfather's many warnings, if only I'd kicked his ass to the curb when I had the chance, then maybe I could have avoided this entire fucking mess, but I suppose it's much too late to play the 'what if' game now. It was my own choices that led me here and now I have no choice but to face the bitter music. Fuck me.

"Sookie?" Godric's soft voice sounds at the door to make my heart pinch painfully. "Quinn and Rasul will be here any minute," he enlightens me, drawing closer as I'm left nodding at his words whilst fighting back my tears.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I whisper, knowing I'm nowhere near ready to say goodbye to either him or Eric.

"Hey," he remarks softly, dropping down to his knees before me. "Remember what we talked about last night, alright?" he asks of me, taking my hands into his own as I nod.

"This might only be temporary," I repeat their words back to him, seeing him nod his dark head. The bed lowers then as Eric joins me on the bed.

"Bill's got a giant fucking target on his head, Lover," Eric reminds me. "And you can bet, the second he no longer poses a threat to you, we'll be working to get you back," he insists to leave me nodding, hoping I can trust in their words, even as I fear clinging to any spark of hope that all this could end so easily.

"Okay," is all I can say in reply, not willing to break down in front of the two of them once more. Goddamn it, this fucking hurts, so much more than I even imagined it would.

"Sookie, I-," Godric starts, sending me pleading, emerald eyes that I know will be etched in my memory for a long, long time.

"Hey, you ready?" a low voice sounds at the doorway then, making the three of us turn to see Quinn and Rasul standing just outside my room, matching, sympathetic smiles upon both their faces.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, hastily standing from the bed before allowing the two officers to accept my luggage from me. Eric and Godric both stand to join me and it takes every ounce of strength I possess to will my feet forward, knowing each step I take is one step closer to a life that won't include either one of them.

"We'll give you guys a minute while we pack up the car," Rasul informs us, earning mirroring nods from the three of us before he and his partner are exiting the house with my things.

"Sookie," Eric sighs out, deep cobalt eyes welling with the beginnings of tears to make me shake my head fervently.

"Please, I can't," I whisper, having cried too many damn tears already and not wanting our last moments together to be stained with more waterworks. "You two just promise me you'll kick some ass together and when the time is right, I'll be back, alright?" I remark, having to force cheer into my words that manage to earn small smiles from the two of them.

"Promise," Godric answers back, pulling me into a tight embrace right along with his blond partner.

"Alright, alright," I chuckle out. "Still need to breathe here, boys," I tease, feeling them loosen their hold upon me. "I'll be just fine, I'm tougher than I look, remember?" I assure them, sending a playful wink their way just in time for Quinn and Rasul to join us once more.

"Always the badass," Eric teases, shaking his head at me as a small smirk pulls at the corner of my lips.

"Damn straight," I answer back, before turning towards Quinn and Rasul. "You boys will look out for these two screwballs for me, right?" I question, earning firm nods in turn.

"Consider it done," Quinn answers back with a wink that manages to pull a genuine smile from me.

"Good," I answer back, taking one last look at the two men who now hold my heart between them. "Until we meet again, boys," I offer, my voice falling soft as I send them a watery smile. The two of them only nod, both looking as though they want to say more as I hastily turn away, knowing if I don't exit now, I may lose the courage to do so.

"She's in good hands, boys," I hear Rasul assure them as I proceed to march towards the car, unwilling to let any of them see the tears now streaming steadily down my face. I let myself into the backseat, stealing one last glance up at the house in which the three of us found something truly special together, hoping we might be lucky enough to find it once again…someday.

Quinn and Rasul soon join me, the two of them sitting quietly in the front seat together as I work to keep my subsequent sobs just as quiet as possible. Thankfully, the two of them grant me the silence I need as I proceed to break down, finally letting all my anger, all my frustration out in the form of silent tears.

I can do this. I'm a Stackhouse after all, I've never let anything break me before and I'm not about to start now. Eric and Godric at least have each other and I couldn't be more grateful for the obvious love they hold for one another, knowing they'll need it in order to get through what's apt to make for some long, difficult nights.

Yeah, they'll be fine, of course they will and I will be too…eventually. Damn it, I refuse to feel sorry for myself. I mean, sure this sucks, but that doesn't mean I can't use this time away to find a fresh start for myself. This is the redo my life has needed for one hell of a long time; it's only a shame I'll have to face my new future alone. A damn shame.

GPOV

"She's really gone," I whisper, still staring at the spot Quinn and Rasul's car only just sat in the drive. Eric's fingers lace with my own, making me look up to see cobalt eyes shining with unshed tears.

"She'll be back," he whispers, forcing a smile to his face. "We won't let her get away that easily," he adds, earning a weak smile from me as I nod my agreement.

"We're the lucky ones," I remark softly, squeezing his hand gently. "At least we have each other," I add, my heart pinching at the thought of Sookie having to face this all alone.

"She's tough, remember? She didn't even cry this morning as she said her goodbyes," Eric insists, making me roll my eyes.

"Sure, Sookie can put on a tough front, but you know she's having just as difficult a time with this as we are," I argue, hearing Eric sigh as he's left nodding his agreement.

"I know, I was just trying to make myself feel a bit better about all this," he answers back softly, his voice laced with worry. "Come on, Rasul said the chief wants us both back at the station before noon," he then adds before the two of us are trailing back into the house together.

The two of us begin packing together side by side, a tense silence settled between us as I can't help but worry after Sookie. I mean, I know she's strong and can take care of herself, but the thought of her having to move to a strange place away from everyone she's ever known is a pretty damn scary one. I only wish there were another option, one that would ensure her safety that wouldn't mean sending her away.

"Ready?" Eric soon questions, earning a silent nod from me before we're making our way to our car together, stopping long enough to secure the now abandoned safe house that I fear will likely haunt my dreams for quite some time, before we're on the road, finally making our way back to the real world together.

"So, I was thinking," I say after a time, finally breaking the rather tense silence settled between us. "I know we haven't really discussed it yet or anything, but I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind maybe moving some of your stuff into my place," I suggest, seeing a small smile form over Eric's face.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" he teases, bringing the slightest of blushes to my cheeks.

"Only if you'd be alright with it," I answer back. "I really don't like the idea of going back to sleeping in an empty bed, not now," I explain, my voice falling soft as I can't help but feel guilty, knowing Sookie will have to do just that.

"Me either," Eric answers back softly as his larger hand falls over my own. "Your place is a hell of a lot nicer than mine anyhow. Bed's bigger too," he adds to make me chuckle despite myself.

"You're the one who said it," I answer back with a smirk as he sends me a soft smile, his thumb tracing light circles across the back of my palm.

"We'll get through this, Godric, Sookie too," he remarks once we pull up to the station house. "She'll be back before we know it, I'm sure," he insists, earning a small nod from me as I really, really hope he's right.

"Okay," I answer back, taking comfort in the fact that he'll be right here with me as we're left to face an uncertain future together. The two of us are soon exiting the car together, making our way back into the station and back to our old lives, only this time things are indisputably different, this time we're more than just partners on the force and that might be the very best thing to come of this entire debacle, if I'm to be perfectly honest.

"Gentlemen," Niall's deep voice greets us the moment we step inside. "A word," he states, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention as I can't help but fear what this little talk may entail.

"Yes, sir," Eric answers back, his spine straightening from his spot at my side to leave me feeling marginally better before we're both following the chief into his office together. The two of us sit before the large desk and it takes every ounce of strength I possess to meet the icy gaze of our boss as he sits before us.

"Quinn and Rasul have been keeping you both updated on the case, I assume," he starts, earning firm nods from the two of us. "I must say, I did not anticipate this move from Compton," he continues on, shaking his head to send flowing, silvery blond hair over his shoulders.

"Nor did we, sir," I answer back, seeing the chief's face fall into a rather thoughtful visage.

"I suppose I should be thanking the little weasel, really," the chief continues on rather distractedly. "The information he's given to the D.A. will all but ensure the complete dismantling of Sophie Anne's entire regime, not to mention the fact that his willingness to cooperate with us will most assuredly mean his own eventual demise," he states before letting out a soft sigh. "It should be a perfect ending, really, though, having to send away my only granddaughter is one hell of a consolation prize," he adds softly to leave Eric and I exchanging equally disheartened gazes.

"She's an amazing woman, your granddaughter," I remark, seeing a wistful smile fall over Niall's face.

"That she is," he answers back, shaking his head. "Takes after her grandmother in that way," he adds softly. "She never did forgive me for taking off the way I did, though, I suppose I can't blame her for that, a terrible mistake on my part, one I've never forgiven myself for," he sighs as I find myself scooting to the edge of my seat in curiosity.

"Sir?" Eric questions to earn a long sigh from our superior.

"She didn't tell you," he remarks, shaking his head lightly. "Can't really blame her for not wanting to bring up such unpleasantness," he adds softly before meeting our curious stares. "Sookie's now deceased father, my beloved son, Corbett, was the product of a decade long affair I had with her grandmother, Adele," he informs us.

"Sir, you don't-," I start, before seeing the chief shake his head harshly.

"It feels good, finally getting this off my chest," he insists. "I loved Adele with all of my heart, I truly did, yet, when my wife Einin learned of my ongoing infidelity and of Corbett's birth, she gave me an ultimatum, it was them or her. I made my decision and have had to live with the consequences of said choice ever since. Sookie never has forgiven me for leaving and even blames me for her parent's deaths, claiming her father would never have been driven to drinking so heavily if I'd remained in their lives; that he'd never have been driving under the influence that night not for me," he sighs out. "Sometimes I think she might even be right about that."

"I'm sorry," is all I can think to say, finally understanding just why there's so much friction between the two of them, why Sookie never wanted to talk about her grandfather.

"So am I," Niall answers back softly. "Now I fear I may never get the chance to earn a place in her life," he adds miserably, earning mirroring frowns from both Eric and myself. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you both, for your willingness to look over her, to protect her, I was able to rest somewhat easier knowing she was in good hands," he states, sending us a grateful nod.

"It was our pleasure, sir," Eric answers back as I nod my agreement. "Your granddaughter is a remarkably strong woman, I'm sure she'll be just fine," he adds, earning a small smile from the chief before he sends us both on our way as I find myself hoping once more Sookie truly will be alright, for all our sakes.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 18

SPOV

"Doin' alright back there?" Quinn questions to leave me glancing up to catch sight of sympathetic, lilac eyes shining back at me from in the rearview. My soft sobs have finally ended at this point, leaving only silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ah, yeah, I'll be alright," I answer back softly, brusquely brushing away my tears as I realize they're not about to better my situation; what's done is done, crying will only serve in making me feel even more miserable than I already do.

"We're gonna swing by your place first," Rasul enlightens me, leaving me glancing out the windows to recognize for the first time just how familiar my surroundings have become. "We'll help you pack up the rest of your things and then we'll take you to meet your handler."

"Okay," I answer back somewhat absently, my mind swimming as I'm left contemplating what will soon become of my life. "Do you two think Bill will be a threat for long?" I finally question, still clinging to the hope that this will only be temporary.

"Who knows," Quinn answers back, his massive shoulders shrugging. "The weasel will be on the run, but I wouldn't put it past him to fuck up soon, either by running into one of the queen's cronies or by getting himself locked up again, this time without the aid of his boss's lawyers."

"And then I could come back, right?" I question, unable to keep the excitement from my voice.

"Sure," Rasul answers back softly, but the look shining back at me from behind his dark eyes suggests it may not be so easy as all that. I send him a slight nod before falling back against the back seat with a defeated sigh, hating that I've brought all this upon myself.

"So, Eric and Godric, huh?" Quinn questions then, light teasing lacing his words to bring a small smirk to my face despite myself. I can't say I mind the change in subject though, in fact, I'm rather grateful for it.

"What can I say, there's something ridiculously sexy about a man in uniform," I answer back with a wink, earning dual chuckles from the two officers.

"Don't I know it," Quinn answers back lowly. I tilt my head in question before glancing down to notice the two officer's hands entwined together upon the front seat. Ohhh…well I'll be damned.

"I was actually a bit surprised, finding out the three of you were together," Rasul remarks, sending me an amused smile. "We've been placing bets on just how long it would take Northman and Hyde to finally own up to how they really felt about one another, but discovering they took things even a step further than that, well…," he trails off, earning a wide grin from me.

"I suppose it was just a matter of being in the right place at the right time," I reason, deciding I should really feel grateful for the time I _did_ get with them, short lived as it may have been. Rasul's dark head nods in acceptance of my words, his russet eyes still shining with apparent sympathy before the car is rocking roughly over familiar pits and divots.

"Damn, girl, you should really have someone come look at this driveway," Quinn remarks, swerving to miss a particularly large, dirt pothole. "We almost bottomed out the first time we drove back here," he enlightens me and I can only nod, knowing the old farmhouse left to me by my Gran could really use a lot of repairs, driveway most definitely included.

"What the-," Rasul remarks as I see him leaning closer to the windshield before I find myself craning my neck to follow his gaze.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be fucking kidding me," I grumble out, noticing my front door hanging haphazardly by only one hinge. Gone not even a full week and already the local riff raff couldn't hesitate from stealing my things. I roll my eyes, realizing they're likely to be sorely disappointed with their score.

"Just stay here while we make sure it's safe," Quinn asks of me, earning an understanding nod as I watch the two of them exit the car together, both their hands hovering readily over their weapons. I let out another sigh once they disappear from sight, wondering which local assholes are to blame for the break in.

I'm soon fidgeting, having expected to see at least one of the officers back by now before a creeping suspicion begins welling within my gut. Is this just a home invasion, or is it possibly something worse? What if one of the queen's followers decided to finish the job Bill failed to accomplish? Fuck, that'd be just my luck, wouldn't it?

"Fuck!" I gasp out, jolting in surprise at the abrupt sound of a gunshot sounding from the house. Another quickly follows and I'm left tensing in fear, wondering whose weapon fired, friend or foe. Deathly silence follows and my heart is thudding in my throat as I stare expectantly toward the house, anxiously waiting to see who will emerge.

Nothing. No sound, no movement whatsoever. What the hell is going on? Slowly, I push open the backdoor, my eyes fixed upon the house before me, the evening around me now cast in long shadows as the night draws ever nearer.

"Quinn? Rasul?" I call out fearfully, hearing only the sound of nearby crickets and cicadas answering my call. "Guys?" I call out, stepping closer towards the house as my heart thunders within my chest, unable to keep myself from fearing the worst.

I freeze then; realizing stepping inside could only mean danger. I glance back at the car, a new plan quickly formulating. The radio, duh. I can call this in, why didn't I think of that before? I rush back to the car, flinging open the passenger side door before swiping the black talkie into my hand.

I stare down at it for a moment, wondering just what I should say. Shots fired? Possible downed officers? Fuck it, someone will come, that's all that matters. I push the button just in time to see the driver's side door fly open before me. Familiar, dark eyes are suddenly hovering just before my own. Oh God, no!

"Hello, Sweetheart," Bill's low voice drawls out just before a sharp blow to the back of my head plummets me into empty darkness.

EPOV

Godric and I sit at our joined desks, both of us trying to focus on our piled up paperwork and both of us failing miserably to put even the slightest of dents in the towering piles. Sapphire eyes haunt my every thought as I can't help but fear for the woman who so easily wormed her way into not only my heart, but Godric's as well.

Where is she now? Has she already been told where she'll be transferred? Is there any way for us to find out where she's been placed? Or will any interference on our parts only succeed in putting her in more danger? Fuck. I fucking hate this.

Soft sniffling catches my attention then, bringing me abruptly from my thoughts as I see Godric push himself away from his desk, the beginnings of tears welling within emerald eyes.

"Fuck," I sigh out, standing from my own desk before following behind my dark haired partner as I see him disappear into the break room. I step inside to see him leaning against the coffee pot, his shoulders holding obvious tension as his unsteady hands fumble with a stack of filters.

"Here, let me," I say softly, taking the coffee filters from his shaking hands before plucking one free. Godric brusquely wipes at his face as he sends me a grateful nod. I remain silent, giving him a moment to compose himself as I proceed to start a fresh pot of brew.

"I fucking hate this," Godric finally remarks, earning a sigh from me as I was literally just thinking that very same thing.

"I know," I answer back, resting my hip upon the counter beside his to leave the two of us facing one another. "It fucking sucks, but there's not much we can do about it now," I sigh out, seeing a deep frown settle upon his face.

"Isn't there?" he throws back, his words laced with frustration. "I just keep playing it all over and over in my head, wondering what we could have done differently, wondering how we could have helped her," he explains, his lips trembling as he looks to be on the verge of breaking. It kills me to see him like this and before I even realize what I'm doing, I have my arms wrapped around him, pulling him close until his dark head is resting firmly against my chest.

Godric tilts his head upwards, his eyes widened in disbelief, apparently just surprised by my behavior as I, before I find myself sending him a soft smile. Instantly, he relaxes in my arms, his own arms wrapping around my waist and my smile only widens, realizing no matter what anyone else may say, I know this is right; he belongs in my arms, just as I belong in his.

"We'll get through this, Godric, the both of us; together," I whisper softly, my fingers tracing small, soothing circles over his back as a shuddering sigh escapes him.

"I just keep thinking about what Niall told us earlier," he remarks softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Sookie's been let down so many goddamn times, by Bill, by her own family and now by us," he claims, making my brows jut up in surprise.

"Godric, we did all we could, we saved her life, we helped to keep her protected, surely you know that?" I argue, catching sight of watery, emerald eyes peering up at me.

"And yet we let her go," he answers back softly. "I never even told her how I felt, I wanted to, and I nearly did, but I was too fucking scared and now she's gone and I may never get the chance," his voice is full of obvious regret as I find myself tilting my head in question.

"And what would you have told her Godric?" I find myself questioning, even as a small part of me somehow knows exactly what it is he wanted to say.

"That I loved her," he answers back matter of factly, as if this is the most obvious statement in the entire world, and perhaps to him it truly is.

"Godric, we hardly knew her," I argue, even as that same, small part of me is silently arguing the validity of that statement.

"I love you too, you know," he goes on to say, his voice laced with sincerity. I find myself suddenly frozen in place as my mind goes utterly blank. "It's okay if you don't feel the same," he adds softly, an indulgent smile splayed over his face. "I've had a lot longer to come to terms with how I feel about you, Eric, I just hope you don't push me away now that you know the truth," he states to leave me looking to him in shock.

"You really think I'd push you away?" I question, my head shaking as I see the beginnings of hesitancy shining up at me from behind emerald eyes.

"I really hope not," he answers back softly, almost nervously before I raise my hands in order to gently cup his face, drawing it closer to my own.

"I need you to hear this, because I know I suck at romance and I'm not one to talk openly about my feelings," I start, seeing the corner of his mouth pull into the smallest of smirks as he's apparently well aware of my shortcomings. "I may not say all the right things at the right moment and I'm sure I'll piss you off just as many times as I manage to make you smile, but you can trust that when I say I love you, I well and truly mean it and I do, I mean it, Godric, I love you," I state, seeing emerald eyes widen in momentary surprise just before soft lips are pressed against my own.

His kiss is soft and demanding all at once and I find myself smiling softly against his lips, knowing I'll never grow tired of this, of him, the man I love. We pull away only once the two of us are left breathless and I find I can't wipe the elated smile from my face upon seeing the depth of adoration shining up at me from beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Uh, guys?" I hear then, causing us both to turn towards the open doorway to see the rest of the station house bustling around in pure panic mode beyond. What the hell did we miss? "It's Quinn and Rasul, they were both shot and the girl they were transporting is missing."

"Sookie," Godric and I say in unison. Instant fear spikes within me before the two of us are rushing from the room together, the both of us intent on saving the woman we love.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 19

SPOV

Slowly, I float back to consciousness, my throbbing head pounding painfully as I'm left trying to recall what the fuck happened. Shit. The house. Bill. Oh, God. I'm left squinting into the surrounding darkness then, trying to figure out where the hell I am. It appears to be some kind of warehouse or something. Great. Just how long was I out?

I go to lift my arm, only to discover my limbs are tightly secured to the chair I'm sitting in. Fuck. Why the hell am I even here? What does Bill want with me? And who the fuck _hit_ me? There are too many questions and not nearly enough answers. Where the fuck is that asshole anyhow?

Low voices sound then and I'm left tensing, hearing the familiar voices beginning to argue somewhere deeper within the spanning warehouse. Bill and Lorena. I should have known that bitch would somehow be involved in this. I strain my ears then, hoping to catch a clue as to what they want with me.

"Bill, we can't just stay here, they'll be coming for us," I hear Lorena's fear filled voice.

"You think I don't know that!?" Bill snaps back.

"Then why are we here!? We need to go, _now_!" Lorena yells back before I hear a sharp crack that makes me flinch. "You-, you hit me!" Lorena cries out to leave me widening my eyes in surprise, never having known Bill to become violent, but then, I suppose there's a lot about Bill I don't know.

"Shut up! You're the reason we're even in this mess, Lorena!" Bill growls out. "You had one job. You only had to infiltrate Edgington's inner sanctum. All the groundwork was already laid out for you and you still managed to fuck everything up! It's only thanks to me that we're not both behind bars now."

"It's not my fault!" Lorena yells back. "I did just what you said, Bill! It's not my fault Russell's _gay_! He didn't even give me a second glance!"

"So you just decided to come back _here_? To put the spotlight on _me_? You almost ruined everything! Years of planning down the drain, do you even realize what you cost us?" he yells as I'm left tilting my head in puzzlement, wondering just what these two were scheming, but more than that, what part I was supposed to play in all this.

"Yes, I ruined all your clever plans," Lorena hisses back, her voice thick with distain. "Since when did your ingenious plans include fucking a little blonde tart anyways?"

"You understand nothing," Bill growls back. "Do you even realize who Sookie is? Why I chose that _particular_ blonde tart?"

"No…," Lorena answers back hesitantly as I find myself holding my breath as I await his explanation.

"She's the granddaughter of the chief of police, Lorena," Bill states, making my brows rise in shock, never having admitted this bit of information to him.

"So?" Lorena answers back, frustration dripping from that one word.

"So, who better to hide incriminating evidence with than the kin of the police chief? Even Sophie Anne would think twice before coming after her," he answers back as I'm left racking my brain, trying to make sense of his words. Evidence? What evidence?

"Shit," I barely catch Lorena's obvious shock.

"Yes, that's right, you're finally starting to understand just what a fucking mess you caused," Bill sighs out in frustration. "You should have left this alone, Lorena. You should have just stayed in Mississippi like we'd planned."

"Well how was I supposed to know who she was!? You should have told me, Bill!" Lorena cries out, accusation clear in her voice.

"It's your jealousy that got us into this mess, Lorena. I never told you to call in that hit," Bill states, making me gasp, realizing Bill really wasn't the one who wanted me dead.

"But why is she here now? Why did you insist we bring her with us? Why are we wasting our fucking time on your little _whore_!?" Lorena practically screams, leaving me tense, expecting Bill to hit her once more. The telling crack never sounds though, instead, my ears are met with the sound approaching steps and my heart begins racing, not wanting either one of those two anywhere near me.

Shit, shit, shit! This can't be good! Breathe, Sookie, just breathe. Bill is a wanted man, by police and criminals alike. Someone is apt to show up; it's just a matter of time. Under my breath, I whisper a frantic prayer, hoping I've been out long enough to gain the attention of my grandfather. Please, Niall, if you can just get me out of this one, I swear I'll never fight against you ever again!

"Because, Lorena, Sookie is the only one who can tell us where the drive is," Bill finally answers back condescendingly, his cruel voice drawing ever closer. "And we wouldn't have had to bring her back here if you hadn't hit her so fucking hard," he adds warningly. "Just stay back; you've made enough of a mess of the situation. Let me handle this."

"Fine," Lorena throws back, her voice a bit further off still and laced with obvious anger at her patronizing lover. Thick fingers combing through my hair leave me tensing in fear, not trusting Bill to treat me any less cruelly than he apparently treats the other woman in his life.

"You're awake," he remarks softly, my eyes having adjusted to the dark warehouse by now to let me see him sending me one of his charming smiles, the very smile I blindly fell for not so very long ago. But I'm not that same clueless woman, not anymore.

"No thanks to your _bitch_ ," I bite back, my growing anger succeeding in making me react rather carelessly with this undoubtedly dangerous man. I hear Lorena suck in a breath, assuredly intending to tell me off, but a biting look from Bill silences her before she ever gets the chance.

"You're angry," Bill sighs out, dropping down to his knees before me as I'm left rolling my eyes.

"And you're a lying asshole," I throw back, knowing I'm playing with fire, but not caring enough to bite my tongue, not with him, this man who has single handedly succeeded in ruining my life.

"I suppose I deserved that," Bill answers back, his voice infuriatingly soft and gentle. "Not everything was a lie, Sweetheart. I really do care for you and I need to know you believe that," he continues, earning a scowl from me.

"Bullshit," I spit out, seeing his eyes widen in momentary surprise. "Just admit it, Bill, I mean nothing at all to you. You _used_ me," I argue, hot, angry tears stinging my eyes as I fully come to realize just what I fool I really was for having ever let myself believe anything else.

"I never wanted any of this, Sookeh," he answers back, his voice still infuriatingly soft, almost sincere sounding even. "I would never hurt you, surely you know that," he insists, his hands stroking along my thighs to make me flinch.

"Don't, Bill, don't touch me," I choke out, hating myself for ever letting this man into my heart and hating the treacherous tears of hurt now streaming down my cheeks even more. Bill's dark eyes flash with what could be misconstrued as hurt before he pulls his hands away with a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I won't touch you," he answers back, sending me wide, dark eyes, eyes that not so long ago would have found me giving him literally anything he might ask for, but not now. I steel my resilience, telling myself I won't fall for him, not again, never again.

"Just let me go, Bill," I whisper, turning my head to brush my tears away against my shoulder.

"Of course, Sweetheart," he answers back, making my heart pound with hope, amazed that he's being so agreeable. "Just as soon as you tell me where the drive is," he adds, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"What drive? Bill, I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about," I insist, just wanting to be done with this, wanting to be free of him and the haunting hold he seems to have upon me.

"The teddy bear," he says then, making me mentally smack myself, realizing I should have burned that fucking thing when I had the chance. "The one I bought you? You loved that thing," he continues on with a rather smug grin. Bastard. "Just tell me where it is and all this can end, Sookeh, I'll leave you to your life, never to return if that's what you wish," he claims to leave me scrambling.

Fuck. I could tell him where it is and end this now, that is, if I actually think I can take him at his word, which, really, would be foolish on my part. But what _then_? He just leaves? Even if he does, where does that leave _me_? I'll still be forced into witness protection; I'll never be free of him or Lorena so long as they walk free.

"Where is it!?" Lorena hisses out, stepping closer to send me a hateful glare.

"Fuck you," I throw back, wanting very much to throttle the hateful bitch.

"Lorena! I told you to stay out of this!" Bill yells back, making Lorena visibly flinch.

"I can't believe this! Just beat the fucking answer out of her, Bill! We don't have time for this!" she yells back before Bill's on his feet, stomping towards Lorena with visible rage. The two of them begin to yell once more, the fight quickly becoming physical between them.

It's then that I see it, a quick flash of movement in the darkness. What the hell? I squint hard, thankful that Bill and Lorena are so caught up in their argument that they manage to dismiss me entirely as I'm finally able to distinguish crouching forms lined along the far wall of the warehouse.

My heart begins racing as I'm left squinting harder, craning my neck as I study the dark forms a bit more closely, trying to deduce whether we've been discovered by the police or heaven forbid, Sophie Anne's cronies. Please, oh please, be the police. Wow, never thought I'd actually be hoping Niall tracked me down, but this time I'm left praying it's him and his men crouching together in the dark.

"Fine! If you won't do it, I _will_!" Lorena's ire filled voice catches my attention once more as I see her marching towards me, a gleaming blade visible in her hand. Oh, fuck me.

"Lorena, no!" Bill cries out just as cool steel is pressed against my larynx. Oh, God, please, don't let me die here, not like this, not at the hands of this crazy bitch.

"Shut up, Bill!" Lorena yells back, her shaking hands causing her to nick my throat to leave me whimpering softly as I feel a bead of blood sluggishly trailing along my throat. Bill freezes in place, his dark eyes wide in a mix of fear and disbelief as I see the crouching figures slowly encroaching upon us. Help me! Please, whoever you are!

"Lorena, you can't kill her," Bill's soft voice sounds out in an attempt to calm his psychotic lover.

"Then I suggest you make her talk, Bill, or you'll lose your pretty, blonde toy for good," she threatens, pressing the blade against my throat harder to bring a pained whimper from me.

"The car!" I cry out in fear, not putting it past Lorena to see her threat through. "The bear's in the trunk of the police officer's car, the one that was parked at my house," I finally admit, hoping to stave Lorena off long enough for our visitors to make their move.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Lorena growls out, hitting me with an annoyed stare.

"I swear to God that's where it is," I insist, earning a defeated sigh from her before she finally lowers the blade from my throat, earning mirroring sighs of relief from both Bill and myself. Lorena approaches Bill once more, a triumphant grin upon her face as she twirls the blood stained blade between her fingers in delight. Fucking crazy bitch.

"See? That wasn't so hard," she practically purrs, pressing herself against Bill as I'm left rolling my eyes, fighting back the urge to call out for our so far unseen guests to make their damn move already.

"Drop the weapon, now!"

"Hands in the air!"

"You're surrounded!"

"Shreveport police!"

Voices call out from around the warehouse as I'm left sighing out in relief, for once thankful for my grandfather's meddling as the warehouse is stormed by hordes of uniformed officers. I all but ignore the ongoing scuffle, drowning out Lorena's indignant screeching as she and Bill are dragged from the warehouse. I only roll my eyes, hoping the two of them have to share a cell together as my eyes are searching out two officers in particular, hoping to find them somewhere among the swarming throng.

"Lover," sounds at my ear then, leaving me craning my neck to catch sight of startling cobalt eyes. I don't think I've ever grinned so hard in my life before a second voice sounds softly at my opposite ear.

"How we doin', Beautiful?" Godric questions to earn a snort of laughter from me as I crane my neck in the opposite direction to see sparkling emerald eyes that only manage to widen my grin.

"What the fuck took you so long?" I tease, hearing them both fall into amused laughter together as they proceed to make quick work of the thick ropes binding me in place.

"We came as soon as we could," Eric insists, shaking his head at me. "We're not superheroes you know," he adds with a wink once I'm left rubbing my raw wrists, a smirk lifting at the corner of my lips.

"That's a damn shame," I sigh out, standing before the two of them, stretching out my aching limbs.  
"I rather like the idea of you both in spandex suits," I add lowly, feeling dual, muscular arms wrap around me to elicit a contented sigh. It's only been a day, but, God how I've missed this, how I've missed _them_.

"Then consider it done, Beautiful," Godric whispers as I watch the amusement in his eyes melt into apparent remorse as his gaze falls to my bloody throat. "I'm so sorry, Sookie," he whispers, earning a firm headshake from me.

"I'll be fine," I insist. "You're here, that's all that matters now," I insist, seeing mirroring smiles grace both their handsome faces. "How did you find me anyhow?"

"Thankfully, Compton's a shit shot," Eric enlightens me, his barreled chest rumbling along my spine as I'm left tensing, recalling the series of shots sounding back at my house.

"Oh, shit, Quinn and Rasul, are they alright?" I question, hoping they weren't too badly injured on my account.

"They will be. They're both in urgent care now, but they were well enough to call in the incident," Godric assures me with a soft smile. "And as for how we found you? Turns out Bill and Lorena aren't nearly as smart as they think they are, having stolen an unmarked police car equipped with LoJack," he explains to earn a snort of amusement from me.

I'm then left staring up at the two of them, my heart suddenly in my throat as I realize there are a million different things left unsaid between us. Their hold upon me tightens and this time, I don't fight against the joyful tears that begin streaming down my cheeks, having feared I may never hold the two of them like this ever again.

"I love you, both of you," I admit, sending the two of them a watery smile. They share a knowing look between them before dual kisses are pressed to either side of my temple.

"And we love you," Godric whispers as Eric nods his agreement, both their eyes shining with sincerity to leave me letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding, thankful to know I'm not the only one having fallen so hard. Someone clears their throat loudly beside us then to leave us turning in unison. I catch sight of my grandfather standing stoically beside us, an indistinguishable glint shining behind his pale blue eyes. Oh, shit.

"Grandfather, I can explain," I start, hoping to spare Eric and Godric from any form of backlash. I tense between my two loves then, fully expecting the tongue lashing of a lifetime before seeing an amused grin form over my grandfather's face.

"As you were, gentlemen," he remarks, earning a dropped jaw stare from me before I see him spin on his heel, that same amused smile still etched firmly upon his face as he begins to march away.

"Did that actually just fucking happen?" I question absently, wondering if I'm not still strapped to that chair, hallucinating all this.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Eric answers back, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Maybe we should get out of here before he decides to change his mind," I suggest, still waiting for the other shoe to drop as I feel Eric and Godric's arms settle across my shoulders.

"Let's go home," Godric remarks, earning dual looks of shock from both Eric and myself that only succeed in bringing amused chuckles from our emerald eyed love. "What? You thought I'd be willing to let either one of you out of my sight after all that? Not happening," he insists and I can't help but grin back at him as we begin making our way towards the warehouse's exit together.

"Home, yeah, I like the sound of that," I concede, tilting my head in order to rest it upon Godric's shoulder.

"Sounds fucking perfect," Eric chimes in, sending the two of us a jubilant smile that I'm quick to return, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 **AN: Only one chapter left to go...we're almost there, readers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay guys, here it is, the final chapter...I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with this story to the end and I truly hope you enjoyed the ride...I know I did! :)**

 **And a special shout out goes out to 'Eagle Eyes' for helping me catch my many spelling/grammatical errors along the way...I don't know what I'd do without you! You rock, woman! :D**

 ***Warning* parts of this chapter are NSFW...**

Chapter 20

 _A few weeks later…_

EPOV

I wake with a contented smile, pulling Godric tighter to my chest before reaching out for my second love. My brow pinches upon feeling an empty space where my Sookie should be and I'm momentarily panicked before hearing the tell-tale sound of the shower starting in the adjoined bath. Twinkling emerald eyes catch my own before the two of us are darting towards the bath together, thoughts of a wet, sudsy Sookie in mind.

"What the-," Sookie gasps upon seeing the two of us stepping beneath the streaming waters to join her. An amused smirk comes to her face before she's shaking her head at us. "Don't even think about it," she says to bring instant pouts to both mine and Godric's faces.

"But, Lover," I answer back, dare I admit, in a rather whiney tone as I motion towards my already throbbing arousal.

"No, it's Sunday, remember?" she insists, finishing to rinse the sudsy bubbles from her golden hair as Godric and I share a puzzled look between us. "Our guests will be here before long and I still need to get dinner started," she sighs out. "We don't have _time_ to play sudsy-shower-fun-time."

"But there's _always_ time for sudsy-shower-fun-time," Godric insists, earning an eager nod from me as I wholeheartedly agree with his assessment. Sookie sends us a rather petulant frown that's quick to melt around the edges upon being hit with dual, pleading stares from Godric and myself.

"Dammit," she sighs, her eyes sparkling in apparent amusement. "Fine, but we really will have to make this quick and you two are _so_ helping me get the house ready for company," she insists, only earning wide grins from the both of us as we're already encroaching upon her.

"Anything you say, Lover," I answer lowly whilst taking hold of either of my love's silken thighs before abruptly hoisting her up into my arms. The two of us are left sighing together once her heated sex is pressed flush against my hardened length and a subsequent sigh falls from the lips of our third as he proceeds to mold himself along the exposed line of Sookie's back.

"Oh, God," she pants against my mouth before I'm capturing her sweet lips with my own. I'm left moaning lowly into our kiss as she proceeds to grind herself teasingly along my length in time with Godric's actions as he proceeds to ready her for our joining.

Godric soon sends me a telling nod and I'm quick to follow his lead as we both work to align ourselves against either of our shared love's entrances. A soft hiss escapes me upon delving myself deep within tight, scorching heat and the feel of my Sookie's nails biting harshly into my shoulders only serves to heighten the blissful sensations racking through my every nerve ending.

"Fuck," Sookie soon sighs, earning tender kisses from both Godric and myself over her face and shoulders once our three bodies are married snugly to one another. We both fall still, giving her a chance to adjust and it's not until Sookie sends us a light nod that we begin to move.

"Sookie," my lover's name falls from my lips like a revered prayer as my hold upon her gracious hips subtly tightens. I allow myself to fall prey to the overwhelming bliss of the moment, reveling in every gentle caress shared between us, in the sound of each pleasured sigh that falls from parted lips, in every shared kiss, each one filled with more passion than the last. Fucking incredible.

It's in these moments of shared euphoria that I find myself feeling especially grateful for the love of these two people that, together, hold my heart between them. I'm still amazed, each and every day I wake to see their faces staring back at me, to see the adoration shining back at me from behind stunning sapphire and mesmerizing emerald orbs as I can't help but fear I may one day wake to discover this has all been nothing more than an incredibly vivid dream. Thankfully, this is no dream; this is my life, _our_ life and I can honestly say there's not one thing about it I would change.

"Close, so close," my Sookie pants against my ear, bringing me back to the moment before I find myself thrusting harder, deeper, in the hopes of finding our shared release. Godric's own hips are rocking more fervently and by the sound of his harsh panting that mirrors my own, I know the three of us are teetering just atop the razor's edge together.

Sure enough, shared cries are soon echoing out around us as Sookie becomes all but a dead weight in my arms. My now wobbly knees threaten to send us plummeting to the shower floor and I'm only grateful for Godric's own, sure hold upon our now exhausted love that proves necessary in keeping the three of us standing upright beneath the streaming spray.

"Can't. Move," Sookie sighs out, burying her face into the crook of my neck to earn breathless chuckles from Godric and myself.

"Then I suppose we did our jobs well," Godric teases, sending me an amused wink whilst ducking a lazy swat of Sookie's arm.

"Shut up," Sookie giggles out against my throat before she begins wiggling in my arms.

"Keep wiggling like that and we'll never leave this shower," I warn, sending Sookie waggling brows even as I help to settle her upon her feet once more.

"As tempting an offer as that may be, I really don't think Quinn and Rasul, let alone my _grandfather_ , would appreciate having to walk in to the sounds of steamy shower sex," Sookie answers back with a smirk, earning only a dismissive shrug from me.

"Something tells me Quinn and Rasul really wouldn't mind in the slightest. It certainly wouldn't be the first time they caught the three of us together," I remind her, seeing her roll her eyes as the three of us proceed to soap ourselves with bubbling lathers.

"I'm with Sookie on this one," Godric interjects, earning a raised brow from me. "You're probably right about Quinn and Rasul, but Niall on the other hand," he starts, shaking his dark head. "I'm still amazed at how accepting he's been as far as our relationship is concerned; I certainly don't want to give him any reason to change his mind."

"Ah, then on this point at least, the three of us are apparently of the same mind," I concede, having found myself cautiously optimistic about our boss' reaction to finding out two of his officers are not only in love with, but are also now _living_ with his granddaughter.

SPOV

I just shake my head at the two of them, having had my life carefully scrutinized by my overprotective grandfather for years now. This is far from new for me. Though, Niall's apparent change in demeanor as far as me and my life choices are concerned over the past few weeks has not escaped my attention either. It's almost as if the two of us have finally managed to come to some unspoken truce of sorts. I'm not exactly sure what I have to thank for these changes, but having found myself rather grateful for them all the same.

"Yeah, let's not fuck this up," I remark once we're stepping from the shower together. The three of us are quick to dry ourselves off before proceeding to slip into what's recently come to be known as our 'appropriate Sunday dinner attire'. I can't say I even recall when or how this became our new norm, having our close friends and family over for dinner each week, though I have to think our rather recent brush with danger likely factors somewhere into the equation.

The guys are true to their word, helping me to get the roast and veggies started before assisting me in tidying up the old farmhouse a bit and I find myself absently smiling to myself as we work, it having been a long, long time since this old house actually felt like home.

It certainly didn't feel this way when Bill was staying over on a regular basis. Bill. I find myself frowning, recalling the betrayal I felt upon finding the thumb drive hidden in the stuffing of the teddy bear he'd gifted me. Upon promptly turning the drive over to the station, we discovered Bill was planning on stealing the queen blind, having somehow managed to download the entirety of her financial information, including numerous, illegal offshore accounts that the D.A. was only too quick to seize up.

Apparently, Lorena had failed to pull a similar scam on Edgington, though, what she and Bill planned on doing with such a ridiculous sum of money is beyond me. The two of them were slapped with numerous charges, including kidnapping and attempted murder, though this time, thankfully, without the help of the queen's high profile lawyers to aide either one of them.

It didn't take long at all after Bill and Lorena were hauled off to what I've been repeatedly assured will easily amount to numerous lifetimes in prison, before the Eric, Godric and I had made a habit of staying at my place together, it being the only actual home shared among us. Then, what started as a couple of drawers along with toothbrushes somehow, seemingly overnight, became the entirety of Eric and Godric's things being moved into my place. It all just kind of evolved naturally between us and I can't say I'd have had it any other way.

The sound of knocking on the front door manages to shake me from my thoughts and it's with mirroring smiles that three of us are opening the door to reveal Quinn and Rasul's grinning faces. The two off duty officers are standing hand in hand on my stoop and my grin widens upon recalling the shock on Eric and Godric's faces upon first discovering the true nature of the relationship between their fellow officers. Utterly priceless.

"We're early," Quinn remarks, proceeding to step inside before both he and Rasul are toeing off their dress shoes.

"Don't worry about it," I all but giggle out, knowing the two of them well enough by now to know they have a habit of following their own set schedule. "Now, let me see," I insist, earning wide grins before the two of them are adjusting their shirts. Rasul slips the collar of his polo over his left shoulder whilst his partner unbuttons the top few buttons of his dress shirt to reveal his right collarbone before me.

"See? Nearly healed," Rasul insists, earning a small frown from me as I draw my face closer to inspect the bullet wound left by a shot that was most assuredly meant to end his life.

"And you're both keeping up with your physical therapy?" I demand, seeing the two of them shaking their heads at me, no doubt growing tired of my meddling, but I can't help but feel guilty, knowing they were both harmed on my account.

"Yes," Quinn answers as I reach up to run my finger over the pink, raised flesh of his upper chest. "Though, as we told you before, we'd be _more_ than happy to prove just how up to snuff we really are," he adds with waggling brows.

"And this is where Godric and I will both step in to answer back with an emphatic, _fuck no_ ," Eric's voice sounds from behind me as I'm left having to fight back my laughter upon seeing Quinn and Rasul now sending my two love's playful, puppy dog eyes.

"We'd only be borrowing her for a night, two tops," Rasul teasingly directs towards my apparently unamused lovers.

"Hell no," Godric answers back, his arms wrapping around me possessively to leave me snorting in amusement.

"Sorry, guys, guess these two aren't real big on sharing, unless it's between themselves, that is," I giggle out upon feeling Godric's hold tighten upon me.

"So selfish," Quinn answers back with a teasing eye roll just before the dinging of the oven finds me pulling from Godric's embrace before I'm rushing towards the kitchen. I hear the four of them continuing to jokingly taunt and tease one another and can only shake my head as I pull the roast from the oven, this having become a fully expected part of our weekly dinners.

"I brought wine," a familiar voice soon sounds out behind me once I've begun scooping steaming veggies into serving dishes.

"Oh, hey, you snuck up on me," I turn back to answer towards my smiling grandfather. "Wine glasses are in the cupboard just above the sink," I add, earning a nod from him before he turns to retrieve them.

"I must say, I've grown rather fond of these gatherings," he soon remarks, glancing out towards the four officers as they continue to joke with one another.

"Never a dull moment, not once those four get together," I answer back with a smirk before seeing Niall turn back towards me with a rather solemn expression.

"Yes, but it's time spent with you that I enjoy most," he answers back softly. "Sadly, I missed out on so much of your life, Sus-Sookie, and though I know I have only myself to blame for this, I'm grateful to you for allowing me a place in your life," he explains to leave my heart pinching painfully, having longed to have a real relationship with my blood kin for many, many years.

"I'm glad you're here," I answer back with a smile, knowing there are a million different things left unsaid between us, but this, at the very least, is a good place to start if we're ever to rekindle a relationship that was never actually given a real chance to form.

"As am I," he answers back with a mirroring smile before I turn to hesitantly pull him into a hug. His brows raise in momentary surprise before he hugs me back, the start of tears beginning to well around pale, blue eyes. "So, tell me, how are things?" he remarks, brusquely brushing away the start of his tears to earn a knowing smile from me.

"Good, really good, actually; I got accepted for the fall semester," I enlighten him, having recently decided to go back to school in lieu of dancing, well, stripping. My grandfather's smile upon hearing this news is enough to leave me beaming up at him.

"And do you know what degree you will pursue?" he questions excitedly, proceeding to help me carry the prepared dinner into the dining room.

"I was considering teaching," I answer back with a shrug. "I'd love to become a dance instructor one day," I admit, having at least enjoyed that aspect of my previous line of work. I always have loved dancing and a distant goal of one day running my own dance studio is one I hope to make a reality.

"I think you'd make an excellent instructor," he answers back with an approving grin that finds me beaming once more, rather loving the shifting dynamics between us.

"Food!" I hear being called out just before the dining room is bombarded with ecstatic male energy that manages to leave both Niall and I chuckling before the lot of us are settling around the table together. Eric and Godric sit to either side of me, both appearing somewhat wary once my grandfather's gaze settles upon us, though, I'm personally beginning to think he's truly accepting of the love we've found in one another. The two of them are undeniably a far superior choice over my criminal of an ex after all.

The meal progresses much the same as it always does, with barbing taunts shared between the officers that even my grandfather joins into from time to time to earn mirroring smiles all around and it's not long before I find myself envisioning a very happy future, not only for Eric, Godric and myself, but the lot of us as a whole.

I've never really given much thought to my future before now, having always lived day to day, taking what comes as it may, but now, well, now I can say I'm truly excited to see what a shared future will hold for all of us. I'm not naïve enough to think things will always be peachy keen, but somehow I know we'll get through even the tough times together, always together.

THE END


End file.
